I'm Absolute
by LureEndsCallIn
Summary: I loved him back then, I still love him right now. Forever and ever, his absolute power's my vow. Seijuro Akashi/OC
1. Chapter 1

The moment my eyes caught a glance of him, my heart felt something I barely felt towards others and I knew what it was: Love.

_It was a love at first sight._

Everything started during summer when I was walking inside a convenience store. I was buying some stuff such as junkies, foods, junkies again... And food.

Just as I was about to approach the counter, the entrance door opened and a redhead stepped in. My gaze fell unto the commoner. His eyes were enchanting.

"Miss? Miss? Miss?" the salesman disturbed me. I snapped out of my live fantasy and paid for everything.

Despite the fact that I was done buying my personal wants, I still hadn't left the store.

I moved a bit away from the counter and pretended to continue browsing and looking at other items. When he went to pay for what he wanted to purchase, I glanced at him and he saw me. I looked away and pretended nothing happened.

My cheeks started to redden.

When he was about to leave, I saw him looking at me in a glaring manner. I didn't become afraid. I wasn't scared. He left and after that, I parted too.

The next time I saw him, I noticed that he was my batch-mate and I still didn't know his name.

I became a little stalker, but I was not the obsessed kind of stalker. I admired him from afar._ Okay. Screw that._ I was an admirer. I didn't try to steal his attention; but every time he would pass by our classroom, my eyes would get magnetized at him.

When I found out that his name was Seijuro Akashi – that was the start of my downfall. He, for the first time, approached me.

"Azuri, give this to your adviser. She needs this," he said as he gave me a bunch of papers.

I was confused as to why I was the one he approached. I was not a class representative or an officer. I was just a plain student.

I observed his features well. His hair was burning red just as how his flaming red eyes were too.

"Please stop it," his voice rang my ears again.

He was the most intimidating person I had ever encountered at the moment._ His voice, his presence, his everything..._ When I first saw him, I didn't know that he was_ that_ intimidating.

"I'm sorry for staring," I bowed my head because of being embarrassed at what he said.

"No, not that," his deep voice was the only one I could hear. "Stop liking me," he turned his back away from me and left.

I haven't made a move yet, but he already wanted me to stop. Wasn't that kind of fast? Deep inside, I was hurt. _Very hurt_.

How did he know?

When we graduated, I tried not to look at him or form any contact. My heart still wanted him. I still liked him, but I kept my feelings silent.

I then came to Rakuzan. Little did I know that Seijuro Akashi came here too. I didn't plan on following him here. I wanted to forget everything, but that won't happen now. Disappointingly enough, it was too late to leave.

What scared me even more was that...

He was also my classmate.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked towards my seat, restraining myself from stealing a glance at the redhead that I love. Years had passed ever since the very moment I laid my eyes on him. Years had also passed ever since he said that to me; **_Stop liking me._**

Those three words, combined as one, were like a bullet that has buried itself quickly unto my flesh. I didn't even know why I had the urge to follow his demand, but I failed to do what he wanted.

I would still admire him from afar, but I would try my best to avoid his gaze. He joined the basketball club and got elected as team captain despite his young age and early start.

Nobody knew about my feelings for him. No one except... "It's hard, isn't it?" Haruka questioned me.

Haruka Fujioka - my best friend and advice-giver. She knew everything. She knew how affected I was to Seijuro Akashi. She knew it from the start.

I breathed in and out then looked at Akashi from far away. Just by seeing him fine, I guess I was okay with it even though I wanted something more...

"How I wish he would just notice me and walk towards me and who-knows-what-would-happen-next," I bluntly said as I rested my right cheek unto my fist.

As if on cue, he turned around and glared at me. I looked away and bit my lower lip. Why? Why couldn't he swallow my feelings? Why was I the only girl he's been like that to? Was he like that to other girls who liked him?

"Why does it have to be me?" I whispered. Haruka looked at Akashi's way. She even waved at him. She turned to me and asked, "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Am I the only one he treats like this?" I questioned. She shook her head. "Back then, I heard that he always asks the girls, who like him, to stop. I guess that he just doesn't want any girl to interfere and disturb his focus," she answered. I smiled to myself.

"How I wish I was different among them," I added. Haruka raised her eyebrow at me. "You are."

"Those girls who used to like him got heartbroken, and then fell for other guys; you, on the other hand, sit on that chair, seal your feelings and watch him from afar. He may have rejected you indirectly, but what did you do? You still continued on liking him," she ranted. I crossed my arms on my desk and buried my face.

"I wish he would notice that," I told myself.

After a while, classes began and he sat on his seat which was just near mine. I silenced my yawn and rubbed my sleepy eyes. I didn't get enough sleep last night.

Mr. Mukurou was assigning groupings for the project he would give. He was a very boring teacher. I quietly buried my face unto the space of my crossed arms. I fell asleep.

Suddenly, I sensed someone's presence near me.

I raised my head and I saw Mr. Mukurou staring at me. "Did you have a good time sleeping during my class?" he asked. I sat up and yawned. Mr. Mukurou seemed to be upset.

"Ah... I'm s-sorry," I said as I rubbed my eyes again to avoid napping twice. Mr. Mukurou rolled his eyes off. He gave out a long and heavy sigh until he spoke, "Akashi, add this girl to your group. She needs a strict leader to fix her lazy self," he said.

I stood up from my seat as a reaction. "Wait! Can't you just put me in another group? Like... Oh yeah, I was napping when you mentioned the leaders," I told him, but I ended up speaking to myself.

"See?" he said. "Please!" I begged. Students were gossiping and the others just chuckled at my reaction. "Why? Do you have a problem, Azuri Hana?"

I stayed silent and frowned. "No, Sir... But-" just as I was about to defend myself, Akashi stood up and spoke, "I am honored to have another member under my guidance."

He faced me and said, "I am hoping for your kind consideration and cooperation, Azuri."

I looked away. I turned to Mr. Mukurou and bowed, "I'm sorry for the trouble."

I sat on my seat and sighed. _Of all people, why him?_ I cursed myself inside my mind. If I didn't take a nap during this period, I would've been placed to another one.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to our respective meeting location on a fine Saturday morning. I lacked some sleep again. I got too drowned unto the game I was playing. I even brought my psp with me so that in case we'd have a break, I could play it.

Akashi was already at our meeting place. I still doubted if I should go there already. No one was around except him and the passersby. Just as I was about to leave, he looked at me. He saw me. I had no escape.

Because of that, I went to his current location.

I stood a bit away from him like this: (Akashi - - - - - Me)

_Stop liking me_. Those words echoed in my mind once again. Trying to have a distraction, I got my psp out of my bag and started to play.

"Azuri, can you please pay attention? Stop playing," his calm and deep voice disturbed me from my time of completing the game. "Sorry," I said as I hid my psp in my bag.

As if on cue, the other members arrived. "Sorry for being late, Akashi," they apologized.

He turned his back. "It's all right. Let's go," he uttered.

We followed him to a cafe shop. We sat at one table. "I thought we were going to meet for the project?" I questioned. "We are," one of the members answered me.

"We're going to create a plan and make some distributions of tasks," Akashi answered me.

We settled down on a table and ordered food. He asked us not to eat any food before we meet with each other.

He began to talk endlessly and assigned us in different tasks. What was it about? It's about what happened to people after the First World War.

We were going to perform a very short play for it. We began to discuss things. After a while, our orders were served. We began to eat. I only ordered a sandwich and vanilla shake.

I quickly finished eating the sandwich and began to sip on my vanilla shake while looking at the view from the window. The other members ate while chatting with others. Akashi was fine. He still looked handsome in my eyes.

I was lost in deep thought about the game I was playing, but I cannot avoid thinking of Akashi. I sighed. After finishing the sweet vanilla flavored shake, I took my psp out and played. After a while, everyone finished eating and we were finally allowed to go home. I hid my psp inside my bag. "Oh, Azuri, don't leave yet. I want to talk to you," he said as he stopped me from standing up.

Everyone waved at us and left. A few minutes later when they were completely gone, Akashi looked at me. He was so charming.

"You never listen to anyone, huh?" he asked. I blinked innocently. "You're a stubborn one, you know that?"

I stared at him for a little while until he began to move. "Can I have your hand?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow and reached my left hand towards him. He smiled at me once more then things happened so fast.

He took a fork and tried to stab my hand; instead of hitting me, he hit the wooden table's surface.

He stood up from his seat, grabbed me by the collar of my dark blue shirt and held me. I shivered with fear, but my cheeks puffed red.

"I hate to break it to you, but no one dares to disobey what I tell them to do. Don't mess with me," he uttered. His voice was calm and soft yet dark.

He released me. Only a few customers at the cafe witnessed us.

What did I do wrong?

**_Stop playing._**

Was that the reason? Was he really like that? He needed someone to fix him. He's amazing at some point, but he was scary too.

"Akashi, I'm sorry," I apologized. "Shut up," he stood up from his seat and started walking away.

I sat there, still comprehending what actually happened. He was scary and frightening. He was amazing at the same time. His flaming and enraged eyes were tantalizing. But why...

Why was he like that? Did he really plan on stabbing me with a fork? Why?


	4. Chapter 4

Upon arriving inside my home, I shivered with fear when I remembered what happened. When he held me close to him, my heart was screaming yet I got frightened at Akashi's actions. What if he really did hit me?

What if that metallic fork did bury itself unto my flesh? What if I bled in pain? Will he care or will he even regret it? No. His eyes spoke something more. He demanded respect, order and absolute supremacy.

I entered the house, my shoes made contact with white tiled floors, producing soft unheard noises.

We were rich, but not _too _rich. I guess we just had a slight advantage when it came to financial status. I heard Akashi was a rich guy. I couldn't question that fact. From what happened a while ago, it's as if pressure was killing him.

"Oh, you're finally here. How did it go?" our maid approached me.

"It was great, haha," I laughed it off as I gave a smile. I removed my black sneakers and put it inside the shoe cabinet. I brushed off my dark chocolate kissed hair as I let out a heavy sigh.

"Let me guess... You screwed up," my brother surprised me and tickled me from behind. Because of him, I fell on the cold floor and laughed.

I was a very ticklish person, but there would also be times when I wasn't.

I tried to breathe. I gasped for air then my brother stopped. "I hate you," I uttered as I panted. He reached out his hand to help me stand up. Just as I was about to reach mine, I remembered how Akashi tried to stab me with a fork.

I froze for a moment and snapped out. "I-I can stand on my own," I managed to say as I did. Instead of bonding with brother Hiro, I ran away from them and went upstairs to my bedroom.

**_Stop liking me_**.

I couldn't. I just couldn't. Even though I got afraid, these feelings stayed the same, but fear mixed in.

**MONDAY dismissal**

My fear shrunk within me. It faded away. I sat on my seat while playing again. I've been addicted to **otome **games**.**

Virtual yet hot boyfriends. Oh damn, why weren't they real? I loved the character designs and the flow of the story. Oh my... Why were these guys not true?

There was a smile on my face and my cheeks were burning red. "Azuri, it's time to go home," Haruka told me. "Wait for me," I said as I saved my game.

I stood up from my seat, gathered my things and prepared to leave. Just as I was about to approach the door, my groupmates acknowledged me.

"Azuri, tell Akashi that we need a new source because the one we had was unreliable. Give these papers to him too. I heard he's in the gym," Kudo reached out some documents to me.

I didn't accept it. "No way. Why not do it yourself?" I questioned as I crossed my arms and let my dark raven eyes do the blinking. Kudo scratched the back of his head.

"Well, since the two of you were the ones who left the cafe after we were gone, we thought you two were friends. Please. Kudo and I still have to attend the Kendo club," Shiguma uttered as she pleaded. Her blonde locks swayed a bit upon her actions.

"But I-" I was cut off when the two of them begged even more. I sighed and took the paper from Kudo's hands. "I hate you. I'm going to die," I bluntly told myself in public. Some stared at me.

"I'll just wait for you by the gate," Haruka ran off immediately. Her cute black curls bounced due to her motions. Cute girl. "I wish I was like her," I told myself.

Wait... She just left me. Oh damn! "Haruka! Don't leave me!" I shouted. Late reaction. Very late.

I had no choice, but to approach the redheaded bishie. I sighed. I walked around the school. Where's the damn gym?

I kept on walking. I was too shy to ask people where the gym was. I wanted to cry due to frustration. Haruka might have left me behind already.

I continued to roam around until I heard the sound of a ball.

I tried to sort everything out by listening to where it came from. I arrived in front of two white doors. I breathed in. "Here I go," I whispered to myself.

I opened the door and walked in. I stopped my tracks when I saw something breathtaking.

**Seijuro Akashi's playing basketball while he's topless.**

"What?" he asked as he stopped practicing and turned his attention to me. He walked towards my place. "Wait! Don't move!" I shouted.

He was bathing with sweat. How I wish I was those tiny drops of liquids. Damn. I should stop thinking this way.

His well-toned skin glimmered in my eyes. His messy hair gave a nice complement to his features.

"Why?" he asked. "Put a shirt on!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes off. "Who are you to order me around?" he replied and walked towards me. My face was completely a tomato.

"What do you want from me?" he asked as he stood in front of me.

You.

"K-kudo told me to g-give you t-this and that he n-needs a new s-source," I stammered.

He took the papers from my hands, before I can even reach them out to him. "I see... Is that all?" he questioned. I nodded my head.

_"No. I want you. Damnit. Take me away. Now!" _my inner-self began to go wild.

"Where are your teammates?" I asked. "Gone."

"I have to go now," I smiled and turned around until he called my name. "Azuri."

My heart wanted to explode. A hot and topless redhead called me by my name. "_Fantasies do come true at some point in our lives!_" my mind was getting wilder.

"Sorry for what happened last week," he finished off, and then I heard him run and play basketball again.

I left. I immediately went to the school's gate and saw Haruka waiting impatiently.

"Where the heck have you been? I was about to leave already!" she shouted at me.

"Let's just go," I said with a huge smile.


	5. Chapter 5

I was inside the library, searching for the greatest result of war between countries. I yawned because of the pictures of texts published on pages that greeted my dark raven eyes. I was not a bookworm. I barely read books, but I loved writing nonsense. Haha. How ironic.

I let out a very heavy sigh. Everything was way too boring for me. Everything.

Suddenly, I remembered Akashi's topless look yesterday. My facial cushions blushed red. How I wish I had a camera during that time. That would be heaven.

"Azuri," Boriburo called my attention. I turned to face her.

Boriburo Hakizumi was my groupmate in my project with Akashi, Kudo and Shiguma. Weird name, huh? She had a very _very _pale skin, obvious blue shaded hair strands, her eyes were purple and she had a very small figure. She looked like a cute doll. Voodoo doll. Okay. I was mean, but she's really cute; she could be weird at times too.

"What?" I asked her. She gave me a very childish smile and said, "You look like my dog."

"Oh God, _he _did not just ask me to partner with a fellow moron, did he?" I questioned myself. Boriburo looked at me with puppy eyes. She's the one who looked like a dog.

"What does _moron _mean?" she inquired. I wanted to slap myself. How old was she? Five? "Ask Google," I told her plainly as I kept on turning the book's pages.

"I don't know why, but Akashi is pretty weird for being a leader," she spoke as she continued browsing through the pages. "He's scary and he's not fun to be with. It sucks," she judged.

A side of me wanted to yell at her while another side of mine wanted to agree.

_"Sorry for what happened last week."_

Nobody saw what his expression was when he said that. Was he serious? Deep inside, I felt guilty for doubting him and agreeing quite a bit on Boriburo's statement. Akashi was a very serious guy.

"I guess, but it doesn't suck," I told her until my eyes looked at a phrase that made our library trip end already: **great depression.**

"I finally found our answer. We have to go and find our other groupmates!" I exclaimed as I stood up from my seat and dragged her along. "Sh!" I heard the librarian shushed at us.

I ran and ran towards our classroom, not giving a damn for being unable on returning the books to the shelves. When I finally reached the room, I searched for a fellow groupmate and saw no one but Kudo.

"I finally found the answer! Great depression took place after the war. Because of losing too many sources and damaging other estates and land properties, every side didn't have enough budget left to fix it and return their capability of survival as a country for they have used most of their money as a vehicle of buying military devices and such," I explained. Kudo raised his visible eyebrow at me.

"Since when did you become smart?" he asked. "I'm a genius," I said with a very huge grin.

"Okay, _genius_. So where's Boriburo?" Kudo questioned. I forgot about her. Maybe I accidentally let go of her hand due to excitement. I turned around and just as I was about to exit by using the door, Akashi was about to enter. We almost hit each other.

As if on cue, Boriburo appeared running towards the door, and then bumped into Akashi's back that caused him to fall on me. **_(One of the oldest moves in romance)_**

My face flushed and my heart began to beat fast. Seijuro Akashi was on top of me. It would've been better if this happened yesterday when he was still topless. "_Oh please. Even a fangirl needs to experience her dreams," _my mind agreed.

"S-sorry," Boriburo apologized as she stared at us.

Deep inside, I wanted to thank her. Akashi broke our unexpected collision and quickly stood up. "I need to talk to you," I sat up and watched him storm off while grabbing Boriburo's wrist tightly.

"What just happened?" Kudo asked as his amber eyes blinked innocently.


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly stood up as I remembered Boriburo's negative comments about Akashi. She might get to the point of being completely afraid of Akashi and end up hating him. I couldn't let that happen.

"A-Azuri!" Kudo called me, but I didn't mind him at all.

I went to the corridors, hallway and other places inside the school. I wasn't able to find them. A part of me was telling myself to stop, while another part insists on continuing the search. Should I really stop or should I continue?

I roamed around. Why was I even doing this? I didn't have anything to be responsible of. Why?

"A-Azuri is kind!" I heard someone, with a faint voice, shout my name.

It came from the outside. I looked out by the window and saw them. I immediately journeyed my way over there. They were by the back of the school where trees existed.

Just as I was about to show up, I heard their conversation.

"Still, why do you care?" he uttered. "You confronted me about how we seem to be avoiding each other and yet you purposely did that," he added.

Purposely did what? Oh the fall. Wait, she purposely bumped on Akashi? For me? How sweet.

"Then why?" Boriburo asked too. Was their conversation getting anywhere?

"I noticed the way she would look at you then when you realize that you would glare at her way. Why do you keep on pushing her away? I always wanted to be friends with her ever since the first day," she explained. My inner rantings silenced themselves.

"I don't like her. She's too much. She's the opposite of me," Akashi replied.

My chest started to experience pain, my breath hitched as if there was no more oxygen for me to breathe and I started to sweat. I was by the edge of the place.

"I do not like her whole self at all," he finished.

I clutched my hand unto my chest where they said that the heart existed on. Why did I have to hear that? Why? That was what I get for sticking my nose unto other people's businesses.

I walked away. I'd just act like nothing happened. I'd just act like I didn't hear anything.

_"You're a coward, Akashi," Boriburo finished right after Azuri left the place. "You know nothing about me," the redheaded and heterochromatic eyed bishie replied._

I went to the classroom quickly and sat on my seat as I buried my face unto my desk. Haruka was absent for the day. My best friend wasn't around. Who was I going to talk to?

I sighed and raised my head just to take my psp out and play otome games. At least the men in those games could learn to love me.

**"I have never ever found the right girl for me."**

**A. Hug him.**

**B. Me too because you are such a blockhead for not noticing me.**

**C. I don't care.**

I chose 'A' as my choice. After that, the bishie in the game looked at me and said:

**Thank you for being there for me at all costs.**

**A. It doesn't matter at all.**

**B. Can you notice my love now?**

**C. No problem.**

As if on cue, the teacher arrived with Boriburo and Akashi. It was the very first time that Akashi became late in class.

"Class, get one whole sheet of paper. We'll have our 10 item quiz," Mrs. Kitamura told us just as Boriburo and Akashi went to their seats.

My heart started to feel pain again. I hid my gadget. Gadgets were allowed here as long as you wouldn't use it while the teacher discussed or else it would be confiscated.

I took a piece of paper. The quiz went on as if it took place for hours.

We exchanged papers with the ones behind us and checked them. After that, we passed our papers forward so that the teacher could examine our results.

_"Stop liking me."_

My eyes were beginning to water as I remembered his words.

"Azuri! What a miracle? You and Akashi both got the perfect score!" Mrs. Kitamura exclaimed. I didn't bother to mind her at the moment. My head was full of questions, while my heart was crying an ocean.

"Azuri? Azuri? Is something wrong?" our teacher asked.

Tears were leaking from my eyes. I quickly stood up, grabbed my bag and ran away. I didn't want to last another minute inside the room where he was present. My messy brown curls swayed while my bangs danced in front of my eyes. I ran, not giving a damn about my school uniform's skirt. I couldn't go directly at home. My raven eyes were too busy to produce tears.

I left school. I ran away and went to my aunt's café. I asked her to let me work for the day. I worked there whenever I wanted to save for something.

"Are you sure?" my aunt asked. I nodded my head with a smile. "Please don't tell mom and dad," I uttered. She let out a long sigh.

"I won't, but your school might do so," she warned me. "They can't. I never gave them their calling cards or contact numbers. I always thought this day might come wherein I would skip classes," I laughed off.

I told her the entire story. As you can see, my aunt was never married that's why we're close. I think of her as my sister. By the way, her name's Yuri.

I stopped for a moment and looked at Aunt Yuri. "Do you think you've fallen for the right guy?" she questioned. I looked away. I wasn't sure of the answer.

Should I give up or should I just keep on silencing my feelings for him?

I put my bag to the extra locker of the staff room. I remembered that I forgot to save my game so I opened my bag to get my psp out.

"E-eh?!" I gasped. Aunt Yuri went towards my way and asked, "What's the matter?"

"My psp… It's gone!" I exclaimed then I remembered the time I kept on running. Maybe I left it at school or accidentally dropped it or whatever. Damn. My game! It's embarrassing to let others find out that I loved otome games! They'd make fun of me.

What if the teachers found it? What if someone mean found it? Urgh.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sweating and my mind kept on lecturing me like, "You should've at least made your _best friend_ be safe during your clumsy travel." Best friend = PSP.

I whined on and on. My aunt faced me with a worried look even though she smiled at me. I didn't know how to interpret the expression written on her face.

"Why not go back to your school?" Aunt Yuri asked as her smile grew wider. I sighed. "Being in the same place where Akashi is would only-"

"Stop the drama. Fine. I understand," she gave me her sheepish look as she threw an extra uniform for me to wear. I headed towards the changing room and let out a heavy sigh.

My otome game! I should have saved it first then shut the gadget down.

I stripped my school uniform and put on the clothes given to me. As you can see, the clothes here were those of Alice on Alice in Wonderland. The basis of almost everything here was from that. This cafe was named as Wonderland Cafe. Some of the foods in the menu were Crescent Split, Cheshire Cat's Tart, Bunny Tea and so on. The greatest hit was the Wonderland Craze wherein you had to eat the Alice Set while an Alice waitress or waiter would accompany you for five minutes.

When sexual harassment or anything inappropriate was done by the customers, all we have to do was press the button on our necklace then the manager would be the one to handle the situation. Well, Japan was pretty hi-tech.

I gathered my stripped uniform and opened the door of the dressing room. I left the tiny place. I put my clothes inside the extra locker. I went out of the staff room and got greeted by my one-year older cousin who had black hair and chocolate melted eyes. He had light brown skin that made him look seductive. He was handsome. He would come to work here whenever he wanted to. That's the advantage of family business relationships.

"Yo, Azuri," he winked at me, but his jaw dropped when he stared. "Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine, Aizawa," I smiled at him then just worked for the next few hours. Despite the fact that I became busy, Akashi kept on popping inside my mind. Amidst the fact that I was trying to forget about everything, I couldn't help but remember it.

When the cafe closed, I changed back to my uniform, took my bag and decided to head home. Just as I was about to leave the place, Aizawa approached me and offered to lend an ear. I sighed.

He's always been like this ever since we were children. He would listen to me rant on and on. He stood like my brother. I owed him big time.

We left the place and walked next to each other. "Why were you crying a while ago?" he asked as he brushed his hair using his free hand. I smiled to the ground as if nostalgia hit me.

"Tell me; is it wrong to fall in love?" I asked as I kept my raven eyes stare at the ground we're stepping on. "You like someone?" he questioned. I didn't answer him as I clutched my bag closer to my figure and let my mocha colored hair dance gracefully in mid air.

"Falling in love was never your choice. It's your heart's. You can't help it. If you were one of those girls who were rejected then quickly found another guy to fall for, it means that your feelings weren't enough and they weren't strong," he explained. I raised my head and looked up to see him. He was gazing at me with a smile.

"What if you love someone yet you try your best on avoiding him so that he won't notice you?" I asked. "That's pretty one-sided and selfish," was Aizawa's answer.

"Why would you bottle up your feelings deep inside your heart if you really love him?" he uttered.

"What if you did that because he told you to stop liking him?" I questioned as I remembered how Akashi and I were to each other.

"That's pretty different. It's an indirect rejection, but if you are able to maintain or, at least, flourish you feelings towards him, it means that you're too attached and too used to your feelings. That's pretty rare and complicated though. Why?" this time, Aizawa was the one who asked a question.

"Nothing," I scoffed then grinned to myself with melancholy.

"Whoever that guy is, he's surely a fool for letting a girl like you pass by so simply," he said as he chuckled after finishing his sentence. My face flushed when I suddenly thought of Akashi.

"S-stop j-joking. It isn't funny," I told him as I looked away. Aizawa patted my head.

"If only we weren't cousins, I would have totally courted you, but if I were to do that in reality, our love would be considered as incest," he smiled at me. I laughed at him.

"Flirt," I commented. He playfully pinched my left cheek and stretched it as if it was made of rubber. "Ow, ow, ow! Stop it," these sounds escaped from my lips.

"What are you? A dog? Ow ow ow!" Aizawa mocked me and I glared at him. He only chuckled at me and I couldn't help but giggle.

We were like this back then. Just goofing off and such. Finally, we came to our point of separation. We both bid farewell and went on to our own destinations.

The reason why I headed to the cafe instead of going home was that I could avoid suspicions from our maid that I simply skipped classes.

**TIMESKIP**

After two days of being in bed and pretending to be sick, I finally decided to go back to school since today was the group performance. After minutes of preparing, I stood in front of the mirror while looking over at my reflection. I playfully slapped my cheeks then smiled.

Today's another day.

When I arrived at the classroom, everyone looked at me as if I were a ghost. Even Akashi looked at me. Seeing him made me remember what he said.

"Azuri, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Haruka greeted me as she tackled me in a friendly hug. I faked a smile as we parted from the lovely collision. "I'm fine," I replied.

I went towards my seat and settled my bag. Haruka kept on asking questions and the others continued talking to each other.

"Mrs. Kitamura said that you had a high score during the quiz. I know what that means; you were depressed. Also, she said that you suddenly stood up and left while crying. What happened?" Haruka asked.

"I just got emotional. I remembered the tragic movie that I watched," I laughed off.

After that, Mr. Mukurou arrived and the group performance went on. When it was our turn, Shiguma went to my place and whispered something, "Just sit there. You weren't around during the past few days so we changed our plans and Akashi gave your tasks to someone else. Sorry. He said that you would surely come today, but you won't be able to do what he would have planned."

My eyes widened.

I smiled at her and said that it was okay. I watched Shiguma meet with our group members then they started to perform. I bit my lower lip. My hands clenched into fists. My classmates looked at me for the second time, knowing that I was supposed to be with them.

Honestly, their report and performance was great yet I was a part of the group so I deserved to do that with them. I felt like an outcast and a person of no value.

I finished the day, feeling like I wasn't needed. I still pretended that I was fine. When dismissal came, I stalked him to the gym and decided to approach Akashi. I may have feelings for him, but tolerating my existence as a human was something harsh. It was a good thing that Akashi was the very first guy who came during practice after dismissal. This way, we're the only ones who can talk privately inside the gym's court where he apologized to me for the first time.

Instead of calling him by his name, I placed my hand on his shoulder and forcefully made him turn around to face me. I quickly retrieved my arm. His face had no sign of being shocked. It was as if he knew that I was going to approach him.

"Why did you do that?" I referred to what happened during Mr. Mukurou's class. Akashi gazed at me.

"It was your fault for being gone," he simply uttered. I wanted to curse and use foul language. His answer pissed me off.

Tears were approaching my eyes again. My heart was broken to start with.

"I know you hate me, but doing that has gone far. You told me to stop liking you, I tried to, but I simply couldn't do it. Despite that, you keep on pushing me away and now _this_?" I felt like this was the right time to confront him.

"I _did _warn you that nobody dares to disobey me," he answered plainly.

How he answered and looked down on me made me want to shout at him. Tears finally came out and rolled over my cheeks.

"Akashi, am I not human enough to fall for someone?" I asked as I stared at him while crying. His eyes narrowed for a second then got back to their normal selves.

"You heard my conversation with Boriburo, didn't you?" he asked me with sharp eyes. "Look, Azuri, you were still in the group. I just talked to Mr. Mukurou in private and told him your participation in the group. I did that so that you won't be bothered. If you think that I hate you, you got it wrong. I don't like you, but I don't hate you as well. I respect humans as humans," he answered me.

Falling in love with an arrogant person was pretty something.

"You know, you've been faking your smile ever since you arrived here this day," my eyes widened when he spoke. He knew? He noticed it?

"You even faked your laugh. You forced them out," he murmured. "What do you m-" I was about to interrogate him until he let out a long and heavy sigh.

"I'll act like nothing happened. Just keep on trying to do _that _and one day, you'll be able to fall for someone else. Simply put, I am not the guy for you. Besides, you're not the only one I've been like this to. I have no time for something stupid as that. The only thing that interests me is basketball," he added. "You can leave," he finished.

I turned around. My heart, though broken, suddenly became silent and found peace. Just as I was about to exit the place, I took one last glance at Akashi who was watching me leave.

For the very first time, I followed his command without protesting, doing something, complaining or anything else.

I smiled at him and mustered the words, "Thank you," then left.

I wiped my tears away. I've been a crybaby this week. Akashi was the reason why my heart became relentless, but he was also the reason why it felt peaceful. These feelings, would they fade away just like how he told me or would it only grow?

Walking along the hallway, I searched for my lost psp.

I found it near the door of the next office. I picked it up then a frown got stuck on my face. My psp was wrecked. Its screen was broken. It was dirty. I tried to open it; it won't work. I let out a childish sad face. I was going to be dead once dad finds out about this. My otome game. Nooo.

Well, I think this was way better than letting someone bully me because of finding out that I'm an otome game lover.


	8. Chapter 8

The remaining days of the week passed by so simply. Nothing special happened, but I did reflect on Akashi's words that left me wonderstruck.

_"Simply put, I'm not the guy for you."_

How does he even know that? Who does he think he is? If I wanted to know my fortune, I could've just gone to a fortuneteller. But why would he do that?

He pushed away almost every girl that liked him. Maybe he did that so that he can move around without giving signals or motivations to us so that we won't get our heartbroken or misunderstand his actions. Was that an act of kindness? To break one's heart before she begins to shower her feelings unto you so that you won't be able to break it a couple of times more?

Was that Akashi's way? Was that his purpose? Was that his reason?

My head was bombarded with questions I wanted to ask.

"Seijuro... Akashi..." his name left my lips without further notice.

"E-eh? Did you say something, Azuri?" Haruka asked as she looked at me while wearing an apron. It was Monday and we had Home Economics. I hate that subject very much. We were going to bake for today. Just a simple preparation.

I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed. It was a good thing nobody heard me. Haruka turned to face me, "You slice the cake. I'm going to go for a while. I need to pee."

She left me and I nodded. I went towards the bag where she put the cake slicer. There was none except for a huge knife. I took it and went towards our nicely baked cake.

Unlike Haruka, I can't cook or even bake. I can't even do household chores. Condolence to the guy I'm going to marry.

I sliced the cake nicely and then went to the sink to clean the cake's particles that was on the metal.

I polished the knife using a towel. Everyone in class was busy.

I looked at the knife and my reflection was upon its flat face. I tapped my finger unto its point. It doesn't seem pretty sharp to me.

As if as an act of idiocy, I grabbed the knife's blade tightly using my whole left hand, thinking that it won't hurt me which I proved was wrong.

"Ah!" I groaned in pain as I threw the knife to the ground due to my adrenaline's reactions.

"Azuri!" everyone looked at me. My palm had a huge slash. Huge amount of blood went out of the wound. It was pure red.

I was in a panic. It hurts as if it was burning. I was surprised that Akashi went towards me and took the towel I used a while ago and treated me. "Accompany her to the clinic now," that was what the teacher told us.

Inside the clinic, Akashi watched me with boredom. His eyes seemed dull. "Look, if you're going to show how bored you are, you can leave," I told him.

"If I'm not, I can stay?" he questioned just to press in what I meant. I simply blushed.

"What happened?" he asked. I pouted, knowing that he was going to think I'm stupid when I told him, "I thought that the knife wasn't sharp enough and won't hurt me."

"Curiosity can kill," he simply uttered. I looked at him, "Yeah." I agreed with him for the very first time.

He's really pretending that nothing happened. Nothing. Am I really nothing to him?

"For this, thank you," I said as I raised my hand while I was sitting upon the extra bed with white sheet in the clinic. I smiled at Akashi normally.

**Nothing happened. Nothing was said.**

"You can leave," I told him. "I can, but I won't," he finished. My eyes widened at his response until he reasoned out, "It was pretty hot inside the H.E. kitchen. At least, in here, there's an air condition."

"So that was your reason," I sheepishly remarked until I giggled. "Who cares?" he stated so plainly then sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know, for an act of idiocy, I'll consider you as someone clever for using your left hand instead of your right hand," Akashi suddenly disturbed the silence while staring at my injured hand.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked as I sheepishly looked at him. "It depends on how you predict it," was his simple answer.

After 3 damn years, right now was the very first **_normal_** conversation I had with Akashi. Despite his sarcasm, his statements seem pretty okay. I'm glad we can talk like this.

Suddenly, I remembered something. "My psp... I'm doomed," I uttered without thinking.

"Who are you talking to?" Akashi still watched me with bored multi-colored eyes.

We were still waiting for the nurse to treat my hand. She was away for a while to get the first aid supplies.

"I'm talking to the thin air passing by," I answered him with my brain's work. I felt smart.

"Why are you even obsessed with that gaming platform?" he quickly questioned, not giving a hint if he was impressed by my past answer.

"I'm not obsessed with it. I'm obsessed with the otome games installed there. Boys in those games are awesome and so charming. Hot too. They're so different and unique. They're so special. If they were real, I would've thrown myself to them already," I ranted on and on, but I heard him whisper, "Fangirls..."

"My favorite is Takuto Hirukawa of Love Letter from Thief X. He's so dreamy," I made my finishing touch and Akashi seemed like his boredom got worse.

"I'm going to leave. By the way, this upcoming trip tomorrow, you're paired to be roommates with Boriburo and Rina at the hotel the school's going to rent or whatever."

After that, Akashi left. Was he jealous? Ranting about my fandom. Maybe he got turned off. Maybe. Hey! Boys in that kind of games can't beat his hotness. I still like him, duh. Oh Akashi, how I wish I can throw you with a huge metal on your head and take you home and make you realize how much I love you. Wait. Isn't that kind of rated r? Oh glob. Stop it, Azuri. Be pure.

Wait, the educational trip's tomorrow. Oh glob. I haven't prepared a thing. That's what I get for being absent. Well, all I need are clothes, money, my phone and... I think that's all. Who cares? I'm pretty sure that Haruka can save me if I left something important. Lucky me.

**TIMESKIP**

It's raining hard. I was pissed on the way here. Why? Rina kept on complaining about everything like how her skin might darken and all. I swear she's such a drama queen a while ago. I admit that she's pretty and all, but seriously, she needs to cut the drama.

Upon arriving at the said hotel, we went to our assigned rooms. 3 students per room. They should be in the same gender. My classmates were so glad that there was a wifi.

We brought our own baggage inside our rooms. We placed it inside the cabinet.

All of us occupied two whole floors of the hotel since it was spacious. Apparently, Akashi was just by the same floor as we were.

"What is that?" Rina asked as she took a peak to the largest bag that I brought. "Nothing," I hummed until she opened it and, voila, she saw a ps3 inside with a game known as God of War.

Brother just recently bought it and I enjoyed playing that game.

There was only one huge TV. I needed their permission to use it because they are my roommates for a fact. I looked at Boriburo who gazed at Rina who seemed annoyed, knowing that I would conquer it. Her annoyance, however, faded when she thought of something.

"We'll let you play if you would let me use you for our photoshoot," she smirked. I raised my eyebrow at her.

Rina Yazaki loves photography. She got tons of cameras. She does photoshoots for random people like the popular girls and such; therefore, she began to be popular as well. She has purple mid length hair and green eyes; she's good at photography and photo editing. I think she has a blog of her own.

"What kind of photoshoot?"

_"Hey! Don't touch me!" "Ah!" "Not there!" "Stop it, please!" "Don't!" "I beg you, stop!" "Help!"_

_Those pervert kind of things were heard across some room. **I think we all know where that came from.**_

"I knew it!" Rina said with a huge smile. She forcefully put on a princess-like dress, accessories and a crown on me. I wasn't used to this kind of stuff. I know how to wear them, but letting my classmates see that I'm wearing a dress is something else.

"I wanted to do a photoshoot during this trip so tadaaa! I think you'd be a great model for me. You _are _pretty. Just not noticeable, though. Why? Your hair is always messy, causing it to cover your cute face," she said as she ran towards her luggage and searched for her expensive camera.

Boriburo walked towards me. "I've always wanted to experience being a stylist," she told Rina and began to grab a brush and fixed my hair.

"Should we put some make-up on her face?" Boriburo asked while Rina was still searching for her camera.

"No. I want to try a photoshoot without making the model wear make-up," Rina said.

She took out her camera and quickly captured me though I wasn't ready yet. I wasn't able to put on a smile. She brought gowns and dresses just to do this? No wonder she has tons of luggage. The school wouldn't have allowed that until they found out that the driver would be her uncle.

I admit that I can take a picture of myself and post it, but I only do it in private. I'm not like those girls who do it in public and proclaim they're pretty.

"Boriburo, make her wear that gown then fix her hair into something elegant. Instead of a crown, use a ribbon that would appear like a flower when tied unto her hair."

_"Hey! Don't touch me!" "Ah!" "Not there!" "Stop it, please!" "Don't!" "I beg you, stop!" "Help!"_

This time, a gown with cute tiny pearls outlined some of the cloth's sew lines. It was pretty yet extravagant. Rina looked at me and said, "Do this."

She circled her palm as if she was a meowing cat then stuck her tongue out. I felt embarrassed. I copied her and she quickly took a shot.

"Now, wear that tube over there," Rina ordered.

_"Hey! Don't touch me!" "Don't!"_

"Azuri, if you want to play that game so bad, cooperate with me. Stop making noise and shouting the same phrases over and over again. The teachers are still at the first floor. If they hear us, they might think of nasty things," Rina told me. "Rina's right," Boriburo agreed.

"I need you to look damn serious, oh, and wear that half gas mask."

I did what I was told since I have no choice. She took a shot.

"Perfect. Now, lastly, wear that Lolita dress. I don't think you need a hairstyle or whatever for this," she uttered. Boriburo helped me change my clothes.

After that, Rina grinned at me. "Now, I need a natural blush to appear on your cheeks. I can't force them out so, think of the person you like smiling at you," she uttered.

Boriburo smirked. As she went behind Rina.

Akashi... smiling at me? That's impossible but... Remembering how he treated me when my arm got wounded yesterday, though it was a cause of sheer stupidity of mine, it made me smile despite that it wasn't fully healed, but I can use it well if I were handling joysticks.

"Nice!" Rina quickly took the last shot. After that, I wore back my own clothes and settled my PS3.

"Now, time for my editing skills to change the background," Rina took her computer and went off to leave the room. Boriburo accompanied her as well.

I was alone. Again.

After setting my gaming platform, I started to play. The graphics on the TV screen were normal.

The clothes that we used a while ago lay silently on the ground. We forgot to clean it up and I'm too lazy to do so now that I remembered it.

**MEANWHILE**

_After applying a background to the photos taken, Rina uploaded it online; in her blogs and in - the leading social networking site._

_Boriburo sat beside Rina. "Azuri was very pretty a while ago, huh?" Boriburo remarked. "I know," was the answer of the photographer._

_Later, the photos received likes and comments from their classmates. No one knew that she can be that pretty._

_Akashi walked around, heading towards the elevator until he noticed an open door with flashing lights. Walking towards it, he saw a lying girl on the ground with a joystick on her hand while the other was covered with bandage while the TV flashed with game graphics. He knew who she was._

_He walked in her temporary territory and noticed that Azuri was asleep. Akashi took his phone out and stared at the photos Rina uploaded which was a huge trend to their classmates._

_He looked at the photos then to Azuri's innocent sleeping face._

_"I can understand how that became this," Akashi uttered with a smirk then left her and just closed the door._

_He wasn't surprised of the photos uploaded by Rina. He knew it all along. She was just not noticeable enough for some guys._


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up after the short nap I have had which lasted for thirty to forty-five minutes. I fell asleep during the game. It was a good thing that I was just beside the saving point when I did. I decided to stop playing. I turned the TV and my gaming platform off. I wonder why Rina and Boriburo are still outside.

I, out of boredom, cleaned up our mess. I rubbed my sleepy eyes as I scratched the back of my head, letting my chocolate curls bounce. Suddenly, Haruka called me by my cellphone. I answered the ringing device and I heard so much noise.

"Azuri, is it true?" she asked on the other line. "Huh?" was my only reply. "Rina used you for a photoshoot. Is it true or false?" Haruka questioned. I gasped.

"How did you know?" I reacted. "It doesn't matter, come out here. _Now,_" Haruka demanded and cut the call.

As if I was a gullible, I followed her. She was assigned to room 587 which was below this floor. I opened the door of our occupied place and got surprised when my classmates stood outside of our room. Haruka was one of them. I thought she was inside her own designated location.

"Azuri!" they said in chorus. I saw Boriburo and Rina among the crowd. They gave me an apologetic smile.

"What kind of sorcery caused you to be like this?" Haruka asked as she took her iPad out and showed me a picture which seemed very-

"Wow. She's pretty cute. Wait," I commented until I realized one thing; "Is that me?"

I read some of the comments below.

**Rina Yazaki - Hey! I just finished a photoshoot. Well, guess who the model is! AZURI HANA. Haha. She's pretty eh? We didn't use any make-up. Boriburo was the stylist yo. I edited the photos for background.**

**For those of you who might ask as to how I convinced her to let me use her as a model; we had a deal. If she would cooperate in this, we'll let her use the TV of the room for her gaming experience.**

**Rachel: **I love the black and white one! She looks so cute with the one with her in the blue and white outfit suits her so well

**Kudo: **I never thought that she could be this cute.

**Shiguma: **So you three were the reason why there were noises such as "Don't touch me!"? I thought there was something green going on. Still can't believe that Azuri can look like this.

**Fumi:** This is Azuri? Really? I can't believe it.

**Haruka:** What kind of sorcery is this? My poor innocent Azuri. /

**Luke:** Cute.

**Orion:** The face is familiar and recognizable, but to think that Azuri can transform into this without using make-up, WOW. Just wow.

**Shin:** She needs to wear those kinds of clothes and fix herself more often.

**Haruhi:** Thumbs up!

**Yui:** Her eyes were gorgeous.

**Mio:** I like the one wherein she put a gas mask on and her hair covered half of her face then flowers bloom just by that side. Epic.

**Takumi:** The one with her in lolita dress while a natural blush crept in on her cheeks looks pretty great. I wonder who she thought of that caused her to be like that.

**Misaki:** Takumi's pretty straightforward. Lol. Nice job.

**Shintani:** She looks wonderful.

**Daze:** I'm wonderstruck at these photos.

I was flattered. I didn't dare to read the next comments that came after. I only wanted to be praised by one guy. I smiled at my classmates. "Thank you, everyone," I laughed.

I felt good but I still felt like I lacked something. Their comments, they weren't important to me. What Akashi's reactions are in those photos is the one I really care about.

To be honest, we'll be returning to our respective homes tomorrow since we already finished our trip's activities earlier this morning. I guess I'm going to wait for that.

"You need to smile a lot more," Haruka said as she grinned at me. I tilted my head to the side then sighed. After that, everyone left.

Weird night. Rina and Boriburo walked towards our room. "Nice work for today," Rina said as she patted me then walked inside the room and laid herself on the bed. Boriburo lay beside her.

Wait. There's only one king-sized bed in each room. It means that someone needs to sleep on the floor. I groaned in annoyance.

No choice. "Ah, I think I'm going to go to the rooftop," I told them then left the place.

I waited for the elevator. When it finally opened its doors for me, my heart stopped and noticed that Akashi was there with civilians. I entered the elevator.

After passing by a few levels, civilians went out and we were the only ones left. I tried my best not to make any noise. Finally, we were by the last level of floor. We made our exit from the elevator and I can't help but notice that we were going in the same direction.

"Are you following me?" he questioned with his cold voice.

"As if! I just wanted to go here and, by coincidence, you did too," I reasoned out. We stopped by the rooftop, looking at the dark yet magnificent view.

Stars shone brightly while the moon greeted us with a crescent smile. Clouds were banished from the sky and city lights flashed by.

"I know. I just wanted to know your reaction," Akashi replied as he stared at the view.

"I see," I felt like a fool for being gullible. A blush crept in my cheeks and my eyes stared at the ground while my lips pouted.

"You were blushing like that in the last photo Rina uploaded," he stated. I raised my head and found him focusing his eyes somewhere else.

His eyes, his appearance, his personality, his intelligence, his skills... They were all too perfect and absolute.

"You saw them?" I asked. He nodded. "How won't I be able to see or notice it if you were the topic of my roommates? They even shove your photos to my face. They even transferred those files to my phone without asking permission," he added.

I heard him sigh. If his roommates passed my photos to his phone it means that he actually kept it?

The blush that was covering my cheeks deepened in color. The wind blew harder than before. It was a good thing that I wore knee-length jeans and a shirt with My Chemical Romance on it. Yeah, I like the band.

My hair swayed in mid air. I brushed my locks using my fingers.

"Akashi, have you ever been bothered by me?" I asked.

"I'm going back," he uttered as he turned around. I followed him to the elevator and he raised his eyebrow at me. "I forgot about Ri-"

"Whatever," he cut me off.

Just as the elevator brought us to the floor we're assigned to, we stepped out. "You haven't answered my question," I told him as I tugged his sleeve.

"It's not worth answering. Just remain as your stubborn rule-breaker self who doesn't know how to follow anyone's orders," he faced me as his eyes made contact with mine.

"Hey, I followed you once without protest when you told me to leave back then," I told him. "When you followed me back then, that was the very first time I wished you didn't listen," he simply replied.

"This conversation isn't going anywhere," he added and I was frozen, still contemplating his answer.

He began to walk far from me. "Good night, though," he said as he entered their room and closed their door.

_When you followed me back then, that was the very first time I wished you didn't listen._

I knew what he meant, but why? Why does he always leave things to be complicated? About the photos, he didn't even give a compliment or an insult. Am I that normal? Am I too much? Am I being a hindrance?

He didn't even answer my question about being a bother. He just left me. Every time I have a chance, I always lose it. Is my love one-sided?

I love him more than a fangirl could, but why am I like this?


	11. Chapter 11

We finally arrived at our own houses. I entered ours and I was surprised to see that our whole family was there including my relatives. They all gave me apologetic smiles. Aunt Yuri didn't manage to look at me in the eye.

Our maid seemed like she didn't want to see us for a while and I was the only one clueless about the whole situation. "Azuri, come here," dad's scary voice rang my ears. He was watching me carefully.

Our maid rushed to my side and bothered herself with the luggage I had. "Go there, let me be the one to tend to these," she whispered to me as if something important was about to happen.

I walked towards the living room that flashed with bright lights that were near to the colors of yellow. Everyone looked at me seriously. I tilted my head. They were sitting down at the long yet grand wooden table's chairs as if they had a meeting. "It's time," Aunt Ally, the mother of Aizawa, spoke.

There was an empty seat beside Aizawa so I decided to occupy the vacant object.

The tiny foam that was attached to the chair gave comfort. Aizawa was blushing when he looked at me. I asked him, "What's the matter?"

He refrained from speaking until my dad gestured him to start explaining things which he found himself intimidated. I knew nothing except the fact that I looked like an idiot for being clueless.

"You know we've been close ever since we were still kids, right? Well, I fell for you on the way. Apparently, it was only now that the fact that I am an orphan was unleashed. Our families decided that since you were the closest one to me, you'd be mine," he explained.

What he meant was that our parents just organized an arranged marriage for the two of us.

"Dad, how could you?" I asked. "It's for the best. At least, you two have bonds that are treasured and we can rest assure that he's not a traitor to our names. We're planning on letting you two marry once you finish college," he reasoned out.

I stood up from my seat. "This is unforgivable. You can't just do things without me when it actually concerns my being. Besides, I'm in love with someone," I told him as I punched the table. "Azuri," some of them gasped. "Does he even love you back?" Aizawa was backstabbing me.

What he said was like getting slapped. My heart felt a fire that was blazing inside, melting me in a bad way. The death of my own romance was unfolding.

"I see Aizawa as a brother, but I have never seen him as a man," I added as I glared at him. With that said, I left. I ran upstairs as my feet seemed to stomp unto every floor it would meet.

_"Akashi, have you ever been bothered by me?" I asked._

_"I'm going back," he uttered as he turned around._

Akashi, after all this time, am I nothing? Is this a sign for me to give up? Should I follow it or not? Akashi knows about my feelings yet he keeps on pushing me away. My heart inside this chest was abused by his rejections. Should I still remain silent?

He has always been there, but he never cared unlike Aizawa. It's just that, I love Akashi. These feelings shot me like a bullet. All of these confusions and complexities make me feel like I want to kill myself, but I can't. I'm scared.

I was in front of my room's door and I froze as if my feet were glued unto the ground. "Azuri," I heard Aizawa speak. "Listen to me," he softly said. He was behind me.

_"You haven't answered my question," I told him as I tugged his sleeve._

_"It's not worth answering. Just remain as your stubborn rule-breaker self who doesn't know how to follow anyone's orders," he faced me as his eyes made contact with mine._

_"Hey, I followed you once without protest when you told me to leave back then," I told him. "When you followed me back then, that was the very first time I wished you didn't listen," he simply replied._

"Give me a chance. Besides, from what you've been feeling, do you think he's actually going to reconsider you?" the way he talks about Akashi was like he's leading me into a corner of doubts.

"I never doubted him. He's Akashi. I accept him for who he is," I answered him as I stared into his eyes. His eyes were full of dominance, but Akashi's eyes can beat them without trying.

"Does he even accept you for who you are? You don't stand a chance. He's only pushing you away," Aizawa told me as if he wanted to convince me that he was the one.

"You'll never be him and he'll never be you. Why can't we just remain as friends?" I asked him.

Silence has fallen and all I can hear were murmurs from downstairs. If only Akashi could just barge in and act like he cares for me.

**_Stop liking me._**

Just as when I was on the edge of giving up, those words crept in inside my mind. What have I done to deserve this? Why?

**_Nobody dares to disobey me._**

"I'll give you a week," he told me. "If you can't get him to like you within seven days, I'm entering the scene and I'll steal you away from him," that was the deal.

"Can't it be a month?" I questioned. He shook his head. "It's my decision, not yours," with that, he left me just as how Akashi left me last night.

Why do I have to fall for him? Why does it have to end this way? Why am I full of questions unanswered? Why?

I entered my room. What if I fall for Aizawa on the way? Akashi never minded me as a woman. He only sees me as a classmate.

This love of mine was already a failure to start with. Despite my heart's aches and sufferings, he is still my remedy. Insanity might buzz me, but thinking of him lifts my spirits up.

I opened my computer and logged in at idkbook (Facebook). I received friend requests, but I decided to accept them all. I changed my profile picture into one of Rina's shots; the one where I was blushing because of thinking about Akashi.

I quickly received likes and five comments coming from Haruka, Boriburo, Rina, Kudo and Shiguma, but I ignored them until my heart skipped a beat when I noticed that Akashi liked it. _He liked my photo._

A smile wanted to be drawn unto my lips. My heart started to party inside especially when he actually messaged me, causing my chat box to appear.

**Akashi: **you were blushing like that last night

**Me: **No, I wasn't

**Akashi: **believe what you want to believe, by the way, congratulations

**Me:** For? I'm surprised that you're actually talking to me. By the way, pressing the shift button to capitalize letters isn't hard.

**Akashi: **whatever, dad told me to give you my best regards for your engagement despite our young age

**Me: **You knew? How? Why?

**Akashi: **i knew it all along, it's been planned from the very start that once people find out your cousin's an orphan; your dad would tell you about this in which he told my dad

**Me:** You knew it all along? Since when?

**Akashi:** since the very beginning because your innocent dad came here way back then

Maybe, that's one of his reasons why he keeps on pushing me away. Maybe, but I can't just simply jump into conclusions. It would leave me hoping and actually dreaming.

**Me:** How did you even know that I'm his daughter?

**Akashi:** genes, look at your face

**Me:** Why are you so clever?

**Akashi:** why are you such a blockhead

**Me:** Anyway, about the engagement, I'm so pissed off about it. Aizawa is just a brother in my eyes.

**Akashi:** so the poor dude's name is aizawa, condolence to him, why is something holding you back?

**Me:** I don't know. Hey, can you please at least try using other punctuations and end your replies with a dot? Press the shift bar too.

**Akashi:** am i holding you back from him

My fingers didn't dare to press or even have the slightest touch of the keyboard. I refrained myself from replying because I knew the answer well; **yes.**

**Akashi:** forget about me, don't think about me, and don't concern yourself with me

**Me:** I can't do that. It's my heart, not yours.

**Akashi:** that is why i am telling you to actually do it

Suddenly, I had a notification that I got tagged in another one of Rina's photos. I opened it and my eyes were attracted to the screen of the computer; she took a photo of Akashi and I at the rooftop.

Her caption was: _No edits, just love. Lol. Boriburo asked me to follow that brunette around and when I saw Akashi and Azuri, I just took a photo then left._

Some of my classmates saw it and liked it. They even left comments. The reason why I am bugged by this kind of sites is that people see what you post. I have to say, I saved the picture quickly.

As if on cue, Akashi logged out. It doesn't matter, I guess. My heart was happy for the moment.

I took a look at our photo again. The stars shone perfectly, the moon seemed like it was grinning at us and Akashi and mine's backs were shown. My messy brown wavy hair swayed just as how his flaming bloody colored hair was.

I seemed like I was looking to Akashi while Akashi looked forward. I blushed once more.

I don't care about what other people may think, for me, we looked great together.


	12. Chapter 12

After making our photo as my computer's screensaver, I swore to myself that I was going to ask Akashi on how he actually knew about it all along. With the phrase 'since the beginning', what did he mean by that?

My pride was at its peak right now at home. I wouldn't talk to dad and to mom. Everyone. I feel like I was betrayed. I have a heart, you know. I'm human too.

Apparently, this heart of mine still exists despite the fact that it's been broken over and over again. My current situation? Aizawa is like a glue that is willing to fix and join the shattered pieces altogether while Akashi is like the god who can easily make my heart die and resurrect it.

My position? I'm the victim. I'm the helpless maid and my heart's the vase.

Wait, how did the glue, the god, the maid and the vase become related to each other? Well, it doesn't matter. One thing is for sure; Akashi still owns my heart whether he likes it or not.

I looked at myself by the mirror, making a full assessment and examination of my appearance. I wore a simple thin lavender colored sweater that has "Broken" written on it with capital letters and dark blue jean shorts. My pants weren't available at the moment.

I'm going to the convenience store; the place where I first saw Akashi, the place where my stupid eyes caught a glance of him and the place where everything started.

_"Sorry for our shortcoming," a guy in his mid 20s talked to a redheaded guy who was shorter than him. Despite that, the younger man was completely ahead of the guy who apologized in front of him._

_"You asked me to teach these little children. I agreed to it since I have free time, but not having an assistant is pretty troublesome. I guess I need to adjust myself into this situation," the young one said._

_"I'm really sorry, Akashi. If only I didn't need to attend to that meeting, I could have offered my help," the guy said._

_Akashi, the young redheaded guy, sighed. "Leave. You'll only get late in that meeting if you stay here any longer," Akashi dared to command. The guy, though older, followed him due to intimidation._

I was walking along the street while holding unto a white wrinkled plastic that stored three plastic bottles of energy drink. I finished eating the junk food that I bought a while ago. I didn't want to stay inside the house for a little while. I was still disappointed with what happened and with what dad has made as a decision.

Sometimes, I think that things happen for a reason. Akashi's been pushing me away, Aizawa admitted that he loved me; I am currently forced to marry Aizawa… It's as if the world wants to slap me and fate wants to say that I should give up on Akashi.

Only a miracle can make Akashi notice and reconsider my feelings. Meeting him was a huge miracle already. There are times that I actually think that I should really forget about Akashi since he doesn't like me, I don't stand a chance, he keeps on rejecting my feelings and almost everything I have for him was nothing. My heart, my feelings… They're nothing to him.

I wonder if Haruka knows about my situation right now. If she did, she would automatically text or call me like a real friend would.

I stopped by the side of a public court where there were noisy children. I smiled to myself until I noticed a familiar redhead who realized that I was looking at him and walked towards me.

"A-Akashi?!" I gasped. "You're not going anywhere important, right?" he questioned. I nodded my head innocently. Every time he asks a yes-or-no question, my answer would always be the one he expects it to be. Psychic.

"Good. Come with me," he uttered as he lead me to the children inside the huge public court that was covered with a roof. Sorry. It's a covered court. The tiny boys looked at me with huge circular eyes. They were all too innocent and faint-minded. They were dribbling basketball balls a while ago. They stopped upon seeing me.

"She's my assistant," I looked at Akashi when he said that. My heart was beating, but I have no idea on what he meant by that. The redheaded prince went beside me and whispered, "All you have to do is follow me."

His voice sent shivers down my spine. Eargasms.

I was the demo instructor while Akashi was the coach and the mentor. It seems that he was hired to this program for a day. After an hour of following Akashi with protests which annoyed him a bit, the program was finally over.

"Now, before we end this, make sure you know your opponent's abilities and shortcomings. With that, you'll know how to manage your skills in order to overcome theirs. Do you understand?" he lectured the children and they were all amazed at him.

Due to too much sweat, Akashi took off his shirt and approached his bag which looked like it was just thrown over to the other side of the place. He took it and got a new shirt to put on.

"Look at that man, he's so dreamy," I heard girls whisper as they pass by around the court that's located unto this street.

I'm sorry, woman. It's my second time of seeing him topless. It's just your first time so leave and let me have the hotness all to myself, thank you.

The kids looked at me. "Who are you?" they all asked. "I'm his classmate," I smiled awkwardly. Akashi came back. He dismissed them. Some left while the others waited for their parents.

He quickly took the plastic from me and got one of the energy drinks that I bought for myself. "Hey! That's mine!" I complained but it was all too late when he finally drank its content. Getting thirsty too, I took one bottle and drank half of its content.

"You're welcome," I said even though he didn't say thank you. He took the last bottle remaining without permission.

Suddenly, two boys acknowledged us. "Thirsty?" I asked. They nodded in agreement. I sighed and looked at Akashi who stared at them. "Wanna drink?" he asked and they nodded again.

Seeing Akashi pitying a kid was a turn-on until he quickly took the bottle away from me and gave it to the kid. "No fair!" I shouted. He continued drinking the one he had then gave the other boy the bottle with its remaining contents.

They left us.

"Why did my dad come to your dad back then and mentioned about his plan for me?" I asked the guy I love.

"Your business was a total failure back then. He asked my dad for financial help. Showing off that he trusts my father, he told my dad about his plan which is what your current situation is," he explained. I was watching him the whole time, noticing how handsome he seemed to be when he was talking.

"We owe you a huge debt?" was what I understood at his second sentence. He nodded his head. I blinked.

If that was the case, dad should've just made me be in an arranged marriage with Akashi Seijuro in order to pay the debt. That would be heaven. Marrying someone you love because of how pitiful your dad was back then. Okay, I'm being weird, but that would be too wonderful.

We'll marry and we'll have our honeymoon and I get to see Akashi's topless and hot look again. Nosebleed please. That would be heaven on earth. A paradise upon a building.

"Azuri," Akashi called out. I snapped out of my thoughts and asked him as to why he called me. "**Stop fantasizing about me**," he said as he gave me a plain blank look while he closed his bag's zipper.

"I-I'm not! How did you know?" my reaction contrasts with each other. "I know everything," he told me and prepared to leave. I felt embarrassed. Without saying goodbye, he started his tracks and began to leave me.

_As always, I get left behind._

During dinner, we were all silent. No one dared to speak. My brother would look at me and give me signals such as look at me with narrowed eyes then gaze at dad which meant talk to him or apologize for my ruthless behavior yesterday or the other day that this curse was revealed. I nodded my head, wanting to break the silence.

"Dad, I know about your debt to the Akashi's," those words were what I mustered. My father froze and stared at me.

"If that was the case and the reason how our business became successful, despite of not paying it fully yet, why choose Aizawa over his son? I'm just curious. With that, we can close the gap of the debt," I told him.

"Azuri, they are scary and powerful people. Meeting one of them is already such a huge horror. They deserve one's utmost attention and respect. They are elites. His son, though, seems to be someone who can surpass them all," my father decided to answer with a serious face.

"Facing them requires courage. Spending your life with them can be harsh and-" dad continued on and on. "What do you know about them?" I asked.

"The son of the head of that business whatever is my classmate. He has absolute power on everyone, but he still respects us as humans," I told him. Mother looked at me.

"You found out about the debt because of him?" brother questioned. "You knew it too?" mom asked him. He nodded his head and stated, "I found out about it when I read a document on dad's table back then."

"The Akashi's can take down and wipe out our business anytime. They are geniuses who were given power and supremacy. Using you as a tool to flirt their son can lead to our downfall," father explained.

"Aren't you using me as a tool too if I marry Aizawa just to strengthen our ties with him and actually wipe out his orphan background?" I talked back. Silence filled the room once more. Nobody dared to take a bite of the food prepared. No one even dared to drink the liquids poured unto luxurious glasses.

"Mom, dad, brother, I'm in love with their son. I'm in love with Akashi Seijuro," I confessed as I bowed my head, letting my bangs cover my face. "It can't be…" I can sense disappointment in mom's words.

"Does he know? If he did, what did he say?" my brother questioned me as if I was in a hot seat or interview.

"He keeps on pushing me away," I admitted.

My heart sank in an ultimate level when dad uttered, "Stick to Aizawa. Forget about him. It would've been fine if he liked you back. He's not interested in you."


	13. Chapter 13

Akashi Seijuro doesn't like me. He will never like me. Ever. A week passed and I haven't made a single move. I had no plans. I failed. I let the chance slip away from my grip. I guess it's already time for me to give up. I can't flirt with him. I can't force him to turn his attention to me. I just can't. I feel powerless against him. Since it has already come to this and since it was the last day of school for the week, I decided to look back at our imaginary relationship and actually confess.

I can't force my feelings unto him forever. I need to chase my own happiness too. But… Will happiness actually come to me when I'm with Aizawa?

I followed Akashi to the gym like how I did when I confronted him back then. He won't be there for me. Ever. He will never care for me.

I opened the doors of the gym and saw Akashi who still hasn't started practicing. "What?" his intimidating presence greeted me.

His intimidations, his eyes, his hair, his personality, his absolute supremacy... I'm going to miss loving all of those. I'm going to miss falling in love for him. I'm going to miss these feelings.

I walked towards him. I'm not going to cry in front of him. I refuse to shed a tear right in front of him.

My curly brown hair swayed, I brushed my bangs away from my eyes; clearing my view. My raven pooled eyes glanced at Akashi intently. My heart was beating as fast as how a humming bird would flap its wings. Everything seemed like an ending.

"I wanted to tell you this since back then," I began to speak. My voice seemed cold and completely serious. I stared at Akashi who was listening to me. He had a ball on his hand, a proof that he was about to practice until I walked in.

"All this time, I have always loved you ever since I saw you," I started to reminisce about that day when I saw him at a convenience store. I was so attracted to him while he didn't give a damn. "Sooner or later, I need to forget you and these feelings of mine. I need to see you as nothing more than a fellow student like me," I knew that the words leaving my mouth were like a curse. It was hard to accept it.

The fact that he knew that I was going to confess was carved unto his face as if the only thing he didn't know were the words that would accompany my confession. He knew everything. His perspective and way of thinking were too absolute. He was perfection itself.

"Deep inside, I'm glad that I loved you. Despite everything, I'm happy that I met you. It was a huge miracle, but I can't keep up with my heart's desires any longer. I think it's best for me to actually follow you," I uttered with a nostalgic smile.

_Stop liking me. Forget about me. Don't concern yourself with me. Stop fantasizing about me._

My eyes were getting watery again. I tried to hold it back. "You know, I loved otome games but no boy out there can level to you; fictional or not. I hate this. I don't want to abandon my feelings for you. I loved you. I've been using past tense, but the truth is I'm still not over you. I have no choice. You keep on pushing me away. I can't force myself into you. After all, you _are _Akashi. I loved you back then. I still love you right now. I don't want to forget these feelings. I'm used to it, but I have to end this," my smile grew wider despite the fact that I wanted to slap myself.

I never imagined myself to be this way. Knowing that I can't hold my tears back anymore, I turned around then ran towards the only point of entrance and exit. Before leaving, I looked back at Akashi. He seemed like he was bugged, irked, ticked off, pissed and annoyed at me. I'm not surprised. I seemed like an obnoxious person with a huge pride when I confessed because I pointed out some of what he did.

"Thank you for this and for everything," I smiled at him one last time then left and the tears of mine started rolling over my cheeks. I was like this back then when I actually followed Akashi for the first time without protest; the moment when he told me to leave.

My love was one-sided. I never gave an effort to make him notice me. I never threw myself at him. I never even called him by his first name. I never held his hand, braced him, and laced his fingers unto mine or anything. All I can remember was that he keeps on pushing me away, denying my feelings without hearing them out.

I ran as if I was in an endless journey. My bag was with me since the very beginning. Outside, I saw Aizawa. He really planned to make his deal have an effect; giving me one week to make Akashi like me and if I fail, he will enter the scene.

He saw me crying and opened his arms. I ambulated towards him and let him lock me inside his warm embrace. I imagined him to be Akashi, letting my fantasy have its last shot.

He rested his chin unto the top of my head and patted my back as if I was a child. "That won't do. You weren't good enough to him," he whispered.

I buried my face unto his chest and stopped crying. How I wish Akashi can do this for me. How I wish he can budge and at least run over here and steal me away from Aizawa just as how the movies would show and how mainstream romance happen.

But Akashi was different. He was too unique. He stood-out the most in my eyes. When it comes to Akashi, everything isn't mainstream.

Snapping out of my imaginations and thoughts, I gently pushed Aizawa away. He seemed to get the message and undid his locked arms around me. My tears were finally dried up. Haruka appeared out of nowhere and asked me what happened. I told her that I didn't want to talk about it.

After that, Haruka greeted Aizawa. She knew him since she has met him already in the past. Aizawa started to tell Haruka about how I am supposed to marry him.

Every word that came out from them was a sound that I can't hear. I felt like I lacked everything. The death of my romance has finally occurred. I wanted to cry the Pacific Ocean and shout Akashi's name until I have no voice left. I felt like a wingless bird, a finless fish, a burnt toast and etc. Everything went on the fritz. Everything was down the brick. Despite that, his name was still the very first name that I can utter; "Seijuurou Akashi…"


	14. Chapter 14

Something feels different. I feel empty. It's as if it seemed that I was an empty bottle. There was a resonating yet unpleasant sound within me. The wind seemed colder; the skies looked like they were crying at me; everything seemed worse yet I was still trying to adjust myself.

February 14. Valentine's Day. Of all dates to pass by, why does it have to be that?

I sat on my seat quietly, playing otome games like before while I shove unwrapped chocolates into my mouth. For the first time, I fixed myself for school; I asked Haruka to tie my hair into that waterfall braid earlier this morning since I felt pissed at my hair for the very first time.

I placed my new psp on my desk and used my right hand as the one that would press buttons while my left hand as the one that would remove the wrappers of chocolates and put it in my mouth. I guess I was multi-tasking during that moment.

**Boy in Otome Game: Why are you here?  
A. I don't know.**

**B. You were so handsome so I followed you.**

**C. I got curious.**

I chose C as an answer. Quickly, the screen showed another dialogue from the otome boy I have chosen. I let out a huge and heavy sigh. I've played and won that guy already. I don't even know why I'm replaying his story.

I turned my device off and hid it inside my bag. I yawned then focused my whole attention to chocolates as if they were my happy potions. I was very hungry for sweets. I guess it's true that once a person is depressed, his intake of food, especially sweets, would increase. I'm not sure, but it, the increased intake of sweets, applies to me.

Akashi was just there on his seat, playing Shogi with himself. He looked very bored as if nothing interests him. His red hair was pulled by gravity due to the fact that he was looking down unto Shogi pieces while resting his right cheek on his right fist. He seemed peaceful yet uninterested.

His fangirls came a while ago. They gave him chocolates. He took it yet he did not show any sign of feeling the same way. He just accepted it to make use of their efforts. I guess he's pretty kind in that way.

I shifted my gaze back to my mountain of chocolates. I guess I'm not one of those girls who like him anymore. I survived a week of not talking to him. Heck. I survived years of not approaching him during middle school. It's finally come to this.

At least, this way, I won't get hurt unlike before. Suddenly, I remembered Akashi's topless look and I blushed. Of all times to think about that, why now?

Haruka, Boriburo and Rina gathered around me. Boriburo stared at the chocolates on my desk. "I didn't know you were popular with men," she spoke while her face showed how shocked she was.

"I'm not surprised," Rina told us, disagreeing with Boriburo's words. Haruka nodded, speechless at the moment. I was still scolding myself deep inside for what I thought a while ago, therefore, not being able to react or even answer the three immediately.

Snapping out of my mind, I looked at them. "First of all, I don't remember being close to you two," I referred to Rina and Boriburo who blinked at me while Haruka giggled at my plain statement.

"Second, I bought them all for myself," I told them. It was the last period of class and our teacher was absent. There was no substitute to replace her so we are free.

"You bought them just to eat them? What are you? I never thought that you would step down to a lower class of dignity," Boriburo laughed softly at Rina's words. She was very ladylike.

"Speaking of dignity, I remember the time when I saw an interview on Akashi inside a Sports Magazine. The interviewer asked him what his type of girl was which is very inappropriate for a magazine like that because its main focus is sports," Haruka began to think deeply while she rubbed her thumb to her chin as if she was a genius who's thinking of something very important.

"What did he say?" Boriburo asked. I felt uncomfortable yet interested at the same time. My cheeks were starting to lie to my expression of being serious. They were betraying my urge to hide my blushing self.

"His type is a girl with dignity," my short haired friend, Haruka, replied with a smile as an accompaniment.

Dignity. Do I even have one?

I fell asleep on class. I disobeyed him despite his intimidating presence. I was asked to stop fantasizing about him.

No. The answer was no. I have none. With this heart of mine plus my weird personality and mind, I guess I have nothing to level or at least match his type. Only a perfect girl can match a perfect boy.

"Azuri, you okay? You seem down," Rina asked as she pouted at me as if she was doing it on my behalf. I chuckled and just nodded my head to pretend that I was perfectly fine.

Finally, the dismissal bell rang. I was on cleaning duty so I let Haruka leave with the two. I sighed. I'm going to forget about him. I need to.

I started helping with the ones on cleaning duty as well. I wiped the windows using the appropriate rag. If this was a fairytale, I would be Cinderella. Akashi can't be my Prince Charming. I guess he's Romeo who hasn't found his Juliet yet. I fell in love with someone out of my reach and grip. I fell in love with someone who was not for me. Still, this cross-over love story doesn't end yet.

A few minutes passed by and we were finally finished. I noticed that Akashi didn't go to the gym. In fact, he was playing Shogi all the time since the last period.

I dismissed any thoughts about him. I didn't want to associate myself with him anymore. After finishing my duty, I prepared to leave. I took my bag and walked my way towards the door. He still sat on his chair, quiet as ever. I didn't want to approach him, talk to him or even remember anything that concerns him.

My feet froze when I heard Akashi speak with his cold yet demanding voice, "Liar."

I bit my lower lip, trying to prevent myself from acknowledging him. I knew what he meant and I knew to whom he was telling that to. I continued to leave the redheaded guy.

I saw Aizawa by the gate with a bouquet. His black hair fell perfectly while his eyes lit up when they saw my figure. He smiled and waved at me. "So how's this day?" he dared to inquire.

"I bought chocolates for myself. My bag's stuffed with their wrappers," I told him.

I thought of Aizawa as a brother. I can't see him romantically as a lover. It makes things complicated and hard to accept. "Here, I got this for you," he told me as he gave me the wonderfully arranged bouquet. "I wanted chocolates instead but thank you, anyway," I smiled. I gave no meaning to his actions. I don't feel anything around him. I'm just comfortable with him as a friend.

After that, he escorted me on my way back home. I got to my room and locked the door, prisoning myself inside. I threw my bag unto the white tiles and dressed up. I brought my laundry to the laundry basket inside the bathroom.

Remembering about the assignment of researching about something, I took my laptop and turned it on. Waiting for my desktop to actually appear, I tapped my fingers unto the flat surface the laptop.

I was lying on my bed with my front body greeting the sheets while the laptop was in front of me. Finally, my desktop finally appeared and my screensaver slash wallpaper, too, greeted my eyes.

My raven facial orbs widened, narrowed in surprise. I forgot that _our_ picture was my screensaver and wallpaper. I ignored it then went back to what I was supposed to do.

Deep inside, I felt like I needed to see that photo over and over again. My feelings can't relax without seeing him. My mind was telling me to stop.

After doing the research, I finally closed Google Chrome. Just before I shut my laptop, I went to the folder where I saved _our_ picture. Upon seeing its thumbnail, I clicked the right side of my wireless mouse and options were shown. I pointed the pointer to a phrase I can't believe I actually wanted to do; delete.

Suddenly, I felt pain sting me inside. Eyes starting to water, I quickly wiped off the tears approaching. I sat up then stared at the ceiling to prevent any tear from acknowledging my eyes. I didn't want to cry again.

Avoiding Akashi is hard. Abandoning my feelings for him was twice as hard as that. No. Not twice. More than twice. I just can't do it. I'm weak at my feelings towards him. I lose to them so easily.

Loving him was like loving an emperor, a king; despite of the affectionate fondness of him, all you can do is serve him.

I bit my lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. Everything is so complicated and difficult. I can't keep up with anything anymore. All that I know is I love him up until now. I can't deny that. I've been trying to avoid him, but I can't refrain myself from stealing a glance. I can't be something he'll miss or care for. I'm nobody. I don't exist to his field of interests. Only basketball can attract him. Only Shogi can attract him too.

I covered my eyes with my hands, trying so hard not to breakdown. "I still love him," I whispered. I was still, and madly, in love with Seijuro Akashi.

I've been putting defenses around me to prevent anything that would hurt me, in the end; the one that I love the most tortured my heart with pain without awareness. While I think about my heart aches, someone out there is happy about the fact that they are liked by the person they love. After all, I fell in love with the most unique and non-mainstream man on earth.

I simply can't get over him.

_"Liar."_

I can't lie to myself, to my emotions and to him. I tried to but I failed on doing so. I gave up but I still love him. I've been wandering through fiction and games to look for the right guy despite the fact that they are in another dimension. I guess you can call me insane. I want to talk to Akashi once more. I want to hear his voice. I want him to look at me.

I don't want to let go of these feelings. Whether I'm a girl of dignity or not, I can't leave these feelings unattended. I just can't and I hope I won't.

His eyes? They see through me. His hair? It has the color of bloody supremacy. His personality? Damn and perfect. I can't get over him.

I, simply, love him.


	15. Chapter 15

_I was inside a dark room with Seijuro Akashi. Only the two of us were inside the given place. Being with him alone was a huge miracle to pass by. He was looking at me straight in the eye, piercing my soul. His eyes were like an eye of an eagle and a lion. His bloody hair symbolized bravery and courage but to me, they seemed to be something more._

_I'd go gaga for him any day. I love Akashi, not even words can tell him how much I love him. Everything about him is just too perfect and acceptable despite his shortcomings – if he does have one._

_Suddenly, out of the blue, Akashi pinned me unto the wall. His hands were by the sides of my head; his face was just a few inches away from me. His gaze was scary yet overwhelming at the same time. I love the way he can scare me yet appear even more interesting._

_"Akashi…" my voice came out as a soft whisper. His gaze intensified with anger albeit his expression was just plain serious yet calm. Only Akashi can do that; appear extremely hot anytime, anywhere with any expression and any move._

_"Why-" I was about to ask him. "Do you know how hard it is to hold back?" he asked, still dead blank serious. His face was like asking me to focus and hear him out. My heart was beating. Sometimes, I wonder how I can still remain as a person alive despite of the tons of times my heart was abused of getting hurt and getting romantic vibes._

_"You need to focus on other things and study well. Your future is important too," he added._

_"I've been telling you to stop yet you won't do it. Who are you to disobey me?" I can sense anger in his voice. His eyes were enraged with the fires of anger and something even more. "Only those who serve me can look at me in the eye," he added as he bit his lip._

_That damn sexy lip bite. My heart pounded even more than it could before._

_"I've been going easy on you. You are such a huge tempt," his words were like a song that would resonate and echo for eternity. I wasn't dense enough to be an airhead for this kind of thing. I just simply hate misunderstanding something. I am smart too, you know. It's just that my laziness was always on the way when it comes to studying._

_I observed him very well, silence was around yet deep inside, and my heart was beating loudly as if it was getting wild. My lips uttered the words that surprised me, "Why not give in already?"_

_As if a sign of response, Akashi sighed then surprised me when he crashed his lips on mine. I wasn't able to react immediately. My mind took over my state; I tried to push him away but he was too strong to even budge. His hands, from the side of my head, went to support my back and the back of my head as well just to pull me close to him._

_Finally, my heart awakened and slapped my mind from interfering with my romantic moment. I stopped pushing him and finally gave in. Tears fell from my eyes. Do you even know how much I hated crying? For the first time, I didn't hate myself for shedding the liquids of my eyes because I knew, for a fact, that I shed tears to show how I was miraculously happy at Akashi's miraculous deed at the current moment._

_I was able to get a taste of my tears, salty as they say. That's what I get for crying while getting kissed. Congratulations, my first kiss tasted like tears. After that, Akashi and I broke the communication of our opened whole on the face._

_We breathed for air. One more. Just, for one last time, kiss me again._

_As if knowing what I thought, Akashi kissed me again. My hands were resting themelves unto his chest. Unlike our first, the kiss became gentle and full of emotions. We sealed it with a kiss. The first one had a rough start. This one was just full of our feelings and my hidden desires which we will not state for the current time since I seem like a fangirl._

_Cinderella kissed Romeo. What a love story that must've been; two people from worlds apart fell for each other. Was that even possible?_

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. I gently rubbed my bottom lip, remembering my dream. How I wish that was real. How I wish I was Bella who woke up and saw Edward standing next to her bed even though he quickly disappeared. How I wish I was Katniss who was loved by Peeta from the start. How I wish I was Sawako who had Kazehaya all along. How I wish my romantic life was perfect.

I wasn't able to delete our picture. I can't bring myself to do it. I can't click the effin left side of the mouse just to remove one photo.

I stared at the ceiling then my lay my head back to my pillow. My hair was messed up to the sides. I closed my eyes, wanting to continue that dream. It's as if I can predict the next scene after kissing him; he would tell me that he should've not made that move and ask me to forget about it as if nothing happened. That's what Akashi can possibly do after it.

I went back to my dreamland. My access of my dream about Akashi's confession denied my request. Instead of continuing my dream about him, I dreamt of something else_; I was inside a convenience store and there was a guy in front of me who was paying at the counter. He purchased tons of junkies and sweets. He looked like a lazy person and he was so tall. He has a very strong build despite his unbelievable height. He left and I noticed how long his hair seemed to be for a guy. After that, he went outside._

_I heard him say, "What, what, what happened?" to a group. They were like skittles; he has purple hair, one of them has yellow, the other green and the remaining one had dark blue. His voice wasn't fit for a big guy like him. Later, Rina and Boriburo entered the store and greeted me. They were so noisy. We bought popsicles; they were very popular for the time being._

I woke up. This time, it was morning already. Who were those guys? I can remember their hair colors, not their faces. Shrugging that thought away from me, I prepared myself for school.

School was boring as always but I can't help myself from listening to the teachers for the whole day. During free time, I wrote down my dream about Akashi on one of my secretive fillers. I bonded with my three hyper friends.

After dismissal, Akashi still sat on his seat, playing Shogi again. What happened?

I walked towards him, wanting to feel his presence close to mine. "Back then, you were always at the gym during dismissal," I uttered. He focused his attention to those Shogi pieces.

"I already told the team what they should do for practice. Besides, why are you even here?" he was cold as always. He turned to face me this time. My face quickly became as red as his hair when he did that. "Lover boy is outside, waiting for you by the school gates _again_," he emphasized the last word as if he witnessed all the times I met Aizawa by the gate. "How come you know?" I asked. "Think like a man," he simply answered then turned his attention to his game.

I left the red king and made my exit from school. I got greeted by Aizawa.

"Aizawa, can we talk?" I asked. He knew about my confession back then. He knew about Akashi. Aizawa's cheery atmosphere dropped when my face became serious.

I didn't need to stop my feelings. What I needed to stop was this insane deal.

"Break the engagement," I spoke. He stood there, listening to me with wide eyes. "Being forced to one another won't work out and if you do like me, you won't agree to this," I smiled at him.

"If you really liked me, you'd chase me as a man. You won't fall into this cheap kind of trick such as getting engaged due to force. They'll listen to you so please hear me out," I pleaded.

"It's _him, _isn't it? It's about him again. All this time, all you've been thinking of is him. I've been thinking about your situation and realized…" Aizawa seemed like he was prepared for this moment all along.

He grinned at me, "I can't provide you with happiness. He can."

I didn't know if I should feel sorry for him or be happy. "We'll still be imaginary siblings, promise?" he proposed. I nodded my head and chuckled. I'm glad it worked out.

As if on cue, I turned to look at our room's windows by the second floor and I saw Akashi looking at us. We stared at each other for so long amidst the distance until he decided to leave and I guess he continued playing Shogi.

Upon getting home, Aizawa talked to dad and successfully convinced him to break the engagement. Finally, I can be comfortable around him. He was nothing more than a brotherly figure to me. I hope he'll find the right girl for him.

Remembering my dream about Akashi, I realized that I left my secretive filler on my desk and he was the only one who was left in the classroom. If he reads it, he'll know about my dream and my fangirl-ish attitude towards otome guys.

If he didn't take it and someone else did, I'm screwed.

_Seijuro Akashi was inside his room and just finished doing his assignments. He stared at the filler left by Azuri which he took home and planned to return it to her. He doesn't stick his nose into some other people's business but something was luring him to look inside its content._

_Will he read it or not?_

I imagined what Akashi's reaction would be if he was going to read it. My dignity got destroyed ten times. Damn. I kissed him inside a dream. How ambitious can I get?

Somehow, on the contrary, I _do _want him to read it. I don't know why. I just do. I'm so having World War 2 in my mind right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Classes were finished and, as usual, Akashi did great while I did well. I yawned because I lacked some sleep last night because of fangirling over an otome game character. It's Yamato Kougami. He looked so handsome despite his very strict look. Hot too. He has chocolate hair and charming eyes. He's a teacher in an all girls' school. That fact actually got me off.

"I can see that you're still the same," someone said. I expected it to be Akashi but it wasn't him. It was Kudo. I turned to face him while others continued to leave the room.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. He chuckled at me then replied, "The girl who stays up late as always." I blinked at him for a while then just agreed even though I did not understand him. He left me when he saw Shiguma. Shiguma smiled at me. They're a new couple. Lucky them.

I looked over at Akashi who was watching me intently. A very obvious shade of red tinted my cheeks just as I looked away to hide them. Akashi let out a sigh. "I've seen you blush for so many times and _now _is the only time that you're going to hide it?" his voice came out so flawlessly.

I decided to approach him, letting my tied hair bounce per step. Suddenly, I can hear murmurs. I looked at the door and there were two guys who were hiding. When they realized that I noticed them, they panicked and ran off.

"Who were those guys?" I asked no one in particular. "People who are not worth your attention. I prefer you to bond and talk more with girls," he answered then started playing Shogi. "Oh, so you're one of those guys who are worth mine then?" I asked, giving emphasis to the word 'mine'.

"You're the one who said that," was his safe answer. I pouted and he glared at me. "I'm curious that your dad hasn't asked us to pay for the debt yet," I told him, opening myself to the handsome redhead. "He knows that your dad isn't ready yet and besides, I'm the one who's actually going to ask for it in the future," his eyes changed expression, they looked so serious.

"Azuri, you're here for a reason, am I correct?" his question reminded me of my task. My cheeks reddened. "Um, Akashi, have you seen my filler yesterday?" I asked honestly. He smirked at me. So that's the reason why he's been looking at me yesterday and today. He was waiting for me to take it from him.

"No," he replied then continued playing Shogi. "I don't believe you. You _are _Akashi Seijuro. You know and see everything," I told him then I was surprised of what I said. Akashi looked at me.

"Play with me then," he simply made a deal as he gave out another smirk. I was sweating. I sat at the vacant chair in front of his desk then faced it to him. "What's the catch?" I inquired before making a move.

"If you win, I'll return it to you," he simply uttered. He re-arranged the pieces then we started the game. Every second that passed by was like a year. Nobody can defeat Akashi in Shogi. Everyone knows that. I don't stand a chance but… Why would he create such a deal?

"I read it," he told me. "Just a while ago," he added as he made his move as well as I did. "S-stop," it was embarrassing to hear those coming from him. "I told you to stop, didn't I?" he countered.

We stopped playing when we finally realized that I lost. We didn't even last for 30 minutes.

"I just can't," I admitted. "You uttered such stupidity back then; sooner or later, I have to forget about you and such then you also said that you need to see me as nothing more than a classmate. Where's the woman that said that?" he continued to talk.

I fell silent for a moment. "Reo even heard that. He even lectured me," he seemed like he was complaining but his face didn't say anything. Blank. "I told you, no one dares to disobey me," he stated. His eyes were as lovely as ever.

"That dream you had," he trailed off. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear those humiliating words. "I dreamt about it too. It was annoying," he stood up from his seat and slammed my filler on the desk. He left out a sigh. "Try your best to stop it," he told me as he patted my head which caught me off guard. After that, he walked away and I knew he was heading to the gym.


	17. Chapter 17

**Akashi Seijuro's P.O.V.**

"S-stop," Azuri's cheeks were flushing with the darkest color of red as she looked to the ground and fiddled along with her fingers. She was such a childish teenager who, using her stubbornness can annoy yet still surprise me albeit the fact that I know what her actions can be.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?" I questioned, watching her figure intently. She finally turned her attention to our game then realized she had lost. She didn't frown. She knew that I was going to win. She believed in me.

"I just can't," she dared to look at me in the eye.

I hate those people who have the courage to match me by eye contact yet cannot follow me. My orders are absolute. Nobody can and should disobey me. I never even met one except the girl I was talking to right now.

She's too honest and hardheaded. She's easy to read yet there are times when she can be unpredictable. She's different in a good and bad way. She's a fangirl of otome games but I can tell she's a pretty good gamer. Otome games just caught her attention because of too much fantasy and romance.

I know that she'll grow tired of her feelings for me someday. I know that I can be the reason of the downfall and success of her future. I don't want her to lose herself to her emotions and forget about her possible life as an adult.

I have plans on my own, plans that involve her. In the future, I will be successful and fate will let us meet again. I'm confident in that.

Someday, she'll be able to forget about her feelings. She'll forget about me but there will come a time when she'll remember everything.

"You uttered such stupidity back then; sooner or later, I have to forget about you and such then you also said that you need to see me as nothing more than a classmate. Where's the woman that said that?" I questioned her as I stared at her; the blush on her face became worse. She fell silent for a moment. Despite her personality, there are times that I become open and comfortable around her as if she's a friend of mine even though she's not.

"Reo even heard that. He even lectured me," I added and it seemed like I was complaining but my face didn't say anything, poker faced as it can be. Blank. "I told you, no one dares to disobey me," I stated. Her raven pooled eyes were as innocent as ever. She looked so frail and fragile. She's so vulnerable around me.

"That dream you had," I trailed off. Her eyes widened, she covered her ears and closed her eyes as if she was scared.

"I dreamt about it too. It was annoying," she opened her eyes and looked back at me when I finished saying that. I knew, for a fact, that she heard me. I stood up from my seat and slammed her filler on the desk. I let out a sigh.

"Try your best to stop it," I told her then patted her head that caught her off guard. She looked so innocent when I looked at her, causing me to do that.

I walked away and headed to the gym, leaving her all alone just like the usual way that I do.

When I told her that I dreamt about her dream, I wasn't lying. I had that dream the same night when she dreamt about it. There was a difference though.

In my dream, I was mad at her, so mad that I even dared to talk to her in private. There was a scissor around and I stabbed the wall next to her, burying the poor scissors' blades upon the solid structure. She became nervous and frightened until she started crying. She admitted that loving me was such a curse to bear because I just keep on giving her pain. Despite that, she just can't stop herself from doing so. I, being as heartless as I can be, did nothing but look into her eyes until my mouth started to utter words I never imagined, even though I knew, to say. Just like her dream, I kissed her twice. I don't even remember why I did that.

Since it has come to this, I need to have precautions about this. I need to avoid her. I have to.

I continued walking towards the gym, not giving a damn about anything. I passed by fellow students. There were girls who stared at me but I was not interested. Girls can be annoying and complicated. Most of them think that the person they love in high school is the right one. Most of them are hopeless romantic people. Most of them are liars who keep on telling that they are loyal and they only love one guy then they'll find themselves falling for another.

I have my own reasons why I push them away. First is to not give any motivation on falling even more. They can be pretty flirty when they like someone. Second is because I don't have time for them. I'm interested in Basketball and Shogi, nothing else. Third, it's a test, I guess.

I finally entered the gym and Reo greeted me with the players. Despite the fact that I was the youngest, they respected me because I was the team captain.

I never took advantage of my skills and authority. I respect people. I realize things. I'm a human but a different one. I'm unique. I don't go along with the mainstream flow of interests and trends.

I am nothing more than _Seijuro Akashi._

**Back to Azuri Beybeeeeeh!**

I stared at nothing in particular, still thinking about the very moment he said that he dreamt about my dream, my fantasy. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. The only thing clear to me was that he was still aware of my feelings. That part made me feel warm.

I let out a sign of exasperation then decided to leave as well. I took my filler and placed it inside my bag. I brushed my brunette hair using my fingertips. I started leaving.

I only realized this now; he's been calling me by my first name while I keep on calling him by his last. Does that mean anything at all?

If Akashi fell for me, what will happen? Will I end up getting bored and abandon him? Will my fantasies become true? Will I be able to pay our debt?

Or will I fall in love with him way harder than before?

I smiled to myself, knowing the answer. Just as I got home, I decided to open my laptop and sign in in my accounts. I saw the wallpaper; _our _photo.

I imagined to myself; what if Akashi held my hand when we were by ourselves? What if he hugged me and told me things I've always wanted to hear? What if my dream happened during that time?

But what if he tries to take advantage of me? No. He won't do that. There are times when he's prideful and not. There are times when he's scary.

Despite that, I love him so much and I hope that he loves me back.

Knowing that I was fantasizing again, I shook my head and logged in idkbook. I seriously fangirled when I looked at the photo Rina took for Akashi and I then noticed that Akashi actually liked it. I didn't know if it was for real or not. All that I know is that I am absolutely glowing inside because of one like from him.

Oh Akashi, every move you make makes me fall for you harder. Why? Am I obsessed?

_"I dreamt about it too."_

I screamed deep inside then wrestled my pillow as I hugged it, imagining it as Akashi. I opened my secretive filler and looked at the last page I've written on. The part where I dreamt of him kissing me was torn. I let out a sheepish look. Then, at the back page, he wrote something;

_Stop fantasizing about me and other real guys if there are ones._

If I were to categorize my love life, I think it would be a comedy slash drama. Seriously. If Akashi hates me, he wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. He's just too… hot. Yeah. He respects everyone even though it isn't obvious.

I love him for that. I love every bit of him. I hope that he would at least recognize and accept me. Imagine this; Akashi Seijuro saying, "I love you too" to me.

Oh my gosh. Ermegerd. A prideful redheaded and hot dude telling me that? It would be heaven! Then Akashi will smile at me and tell me things. I will laugh at him and he would comment something pretty about me.

And, of course, I will end up realizing that it was just another fantasy of mine.


	18. Chapter 18

I sat upon a comfy chair as I continued reading documents – game script, then took a sip of the coffee I had. I was the head of a game company. Believe me, it isn't easy. I never gave any thought about the future and I was surprised to be in this position.

I started off being a game developer with others until I got promoted over and over then the head stepped out of his position and gave it to me. It took years to do that. The company wasn't famous back then, but it is now. Well, what can you say? A gamer leading a game company is like twice the power of advantage.

Being a part of the game developing crew back then was awesome yet annoying when the head steps out and gets mad at us if we have mistakes. Since I'm the head of this company now, am I allowed to do that?

I continued reading the script until someone knocked upon the huge wooden door. "Come in," my voice responded. The source of the sound met my eyes. He wore a simple polo shirt, he was bald, he had a sharp and pointy nose and he was staring at me in a nervous way.

"Come on. Are you scared?" I asked in a sheepish way as if I was talking to a child afraid of the dark. He shook his head and I watched him intently. He gave me the papers he was holding. They were drawings; character design, if I must be specific.

I took a look at it then turned to him. "Which crew do you belong to?" I questioned and he began to sweat. Suddenly, another person knocked at the door.

"Come in," I've said that twice this day.

This time, a girl with dark green hair came inside and gave me the papers she held unto. It was another character design.

"Let me ask you two; which crews do you belong to?" I questioned once again. The bald one finally had the courage to talk so he said, "the one creating an otome game called 'September Wishes'." The other one, the girl, said, "The crew creating 'Broken Utopia'."

Broken Utopia… That's the game with action and gore wherein the hero is a villain. I read their game script once and it was awesome. The plot? Very original.

"No hard feelings. You two, switch crews. Tell them that I said so," I said with a very reassuring smile. They were still surprised at what I said. I gave them their papers and sighed.

"You, otome games don't have characters that are very detailed and have that mad face on them. If you're applying a mad expression on them, they should still look hot and charming to the gamers. Your designs are too barbaric to look at as if you're the one in the crew creating action and gore games," I explained while looking at Mr. Baldy.

I finally faced the girl, "You, on the other hand, are assigned to create a scary character. Not a character with big and adorable eyes that actually looks so charming. Putting that in a game full of blood is kinda out of place."

After explaining, they finally understood me and went outside.

"I thought she was scary. I didn't know she had the hots for otome guys," I heard Mr. Baldy's voice from outside. "Me too. It's as if we were talking to a clever kid a while ago. She's not bossy at all," the girl replied. "Still surprised about the fact she has the hots for 2D," she added.

"I can hear you!" I shouted.

This company is like a family. We are open to each other and unlike other companies, we are noisy. Our noise silences when there is a visitor. Out of the blue, my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I asked while placing my phone just by the level of my left ear.

My assistant, Hikari Fujioka, looked at me then gazed back to her psp since she was making a review about the incoming game release of the one she's playing. She's in charge of this place whenever I'm gone. She's a hardcore gamer too. We share the same room in this building because I didn't want to be alone.

"Ah! Azuri! It's been a while! This is Rina Yanazaki! Your classmate during first year high school," I heard a very cheerful and happy voice answer back.

"Hi! It's been years!" I reacted, glad that someone actually remembered me.

"I got your number from your dad who was asked by Haruka. What happened? After our high school life, you did not talk to us anymore even though we got separated by college," she told me.

Rina, Boriburo, Haruka and I became best friends. Close ones, to be specific. We would always hang out and I will always play games when I'm with them.

"I became a study bug. I know it's hard to believe in that," I told her while I giggled.

"So, listen, we're going to have a reunion this week. I told them that you're going to come so please come," I can imagine how she's pleading to me while talking on the phone.

I never came to any of our reunions. I never did. Something keeps on holding me away from them. I guess that now wouldn't be a bother so…

"Sure," I told her then she hung up.

Going to that reunion means going back to my hometown. Going back to my memories. I approached Hikari and told her that I'm going to leave for a month. She asked why and I explained everything then told her that I needed to do something there. She finally understood me and smiled in response.

_"I'm leaving for a month. I'm going to meet someone," a guy with a deep voice said when he began to walk away from a guy with a suit. "Boss, what about the clients?" his assistant asked._

_"Just tend to them the way we usually do. Send me via email some of their proposals and requests. If someone asks to associate with us, deny them," he explained._

_"Akashi, are you still going to play despite your temporary leave here?" the guy with the suit dared to ask. Akashi turned to him, "Who do you think I am?" was his answer as he left, his red hair was still the color of blood and his eyes were still as heterochromatic as they can be._

_He knew that it was finally the right time to meet her. He knew that it was finally the right time to answer her. He knew everything was going along with his plan. He knew that she has grown as a fine woman and he knew that she was going to fall for him all over again._

_It was finally the time to ask her for it; the payment. Despite of knowing everything, he knew that someone close to him might get in the way but he knew that he's the one who's going to get her. He knew everything for he was absolute._


	19. Chapter 19

I entered my old house; the one where I used to live with my family and brother. Nothing changed except for the paint. They replaced the past yellow walls with white colors and made a difference in some of the furniture's arrangements and locations.

I was by the hall, greeting my parents. Brother wasn't around yet because he took over dad's business. I bet he's coming late. Unlike me, brother decided to stay in the house. I bought a condo unit for my own. I was able to pay it for one and a half year. That took a lot of my savings from my job and personal ones. It's a good thing that I was able to reproduce money in my wallet. In our generation today, money comes in very handy.

"You're back! I miss you," mom immediately went for a hug and I opened my arms to give her what she wants. The warmth of having your mother brace you is so irreplaceable. She finally broke her contact and I turned to dad. I gave him a short embrace then parted. "You've been aging," I joked as my mother playfully slapped me.

My parents don't like getting reminded that they're getting old. I guess most of our parents do. They get sensitive and such. Yeah. Pretty much like that.

"Do you need help on getting those upstairs?" they both asked as they referred to three bags that I brought. I honestly nodded and they gave me a smile.

Mom took the lightest bag that I brought which was just full of clothes; dad took the one that carried my laptop and some documents that I need to review while I'm away. I got the one for my games. Still a gamer. Still an otome fangirl.

We, three, managed to go upstairs despite that mom and dad were very slow. I smiled to myself. After that, they finally settled my things next to the door of my room. I thanked them and they only grinned at me. I turned to face the door of my room, about to turn the knob but when I did, the door won't open.

"It's locked. Who locked this?" I asked. "Well, sweetie, before you even left this place for college when you were about to move in into a dormitory, you locked that by yourself. You took the key," mom explained as she got next to me.

I locked it and took the key? How stupid was I back then? Look at me; I can't open the frickin door. This is annoying. I just got back here then I can't open this?

"You did say that if you won't be able to open it, you'll destroy the door by yourself," dad added as he went downstairs to fetch something.

"By the way, where are the maids? I miss them," I asked mother while she sighed. "They left years ago. We thought that we were independent enough," she answered my question.

I can't help but notice how white her hair was now. Her face had wrinkles. Despite those, she still looked beautiful in my eyes. She's my mother, I love her for that.

"I see…" I told myself until dad called me. I rushed downstairs and saw him having a hammer. He gave it to me. "Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded his head.

Back then, dad was very strict. Right now, as a retired man, he's enjoying his life. I can't help but feel relieved. I took a grip at the hammer given to me then sighed. I started heading upstairs again and saw mom going down. "Since you're here already, your dad and I will go shopping for a while. Want anything?" she questioned me.

"Junkies and sweets are good," I smiled happily. She seemed cheerful.

I continued my way downstairs. I heard the entrance door close because of mom and dad.

My phone vibrated inside my jeans' pocket. I decided to get it using my left hand. Rina was calling me again. I answered it then, "Hey! I heard you were back!"

A loud voice greeted my innocent ears. "Haruka? What are you doing with Rina's phone?" I questioned. Then, there were noises. A soft and mild voice was also heard.

"Boriburo's there, isn't she?" I added. I couldn't understand a thing they were saying. Getting annoyed, I hung up. I hid my phone in my pocket once more.

Finally, I faced the door. I took out a heavy sigh.

"I am Kratos. I am strong and I am the god of war," I whispered to myself, roleplaying as I started hitting the doorknob with the hammer. Still, the damn thing remained.

At the final blow, I gave my utmost force and strength then finally, it came off. Now all I have to do is to switch and mess with the thing that makes this door get locked.

After a little while of messing with my door, I finally opened it. Entering it, I took my bags and settled them down my old bed. The room was orderly arranged yet dusty. It was dark. I decided to turn on the lights.

I noticed that my windows were blocked with thick black curtains and they were locked as if there's something I was hiding. I closed the door and just as I looked at my old study table or desk, I froze.

Unto my desk's wall, there were pictures around that almost filled the majority of it. There were pictures of mom and dad. Brother was there too. My pictures with Rina, Haruka and Boriburo were posted. The only thing that bugged me was that majority of the pictures posted there were pictures of a redheaded man with heterochromatic eyes. He looked so intimidating as if he wants to devour you. Albeit he looked like that, I have to admit that he was charming.

My heart was reacting as if nostalgia has hit me and wants me to remember something from the past. As if on cue, I saw my old computer. I gasped at the thought of it still being alive. It's been years.

I opened it and the wallpaper was me with the redheaded guy. I was looking at him while he was looking into the night sky. "Seijuro Akashi…" I suddenly remembered his name.

My heart started to beat from the rhythm and time signature of two.

I looked back at the photos posted on my wall. Maybe they're the reasons why I locked the door and blocked the windows. Why would I hide such a thing?

I gazed back to my laptop's screen and saw a document file. I opened it and waited for Microsoft Word to examine and show the document to me. When it finally flashed unto the screen, my jaw dropped.

_I'm moving into a dormitory near the university I'm going to attend to. I'm still not prepared though. Dad bought me a new laptop to mess with. I'm thinking of bringing it with me while leaving this here. Before I say goodbye, I'm going to make my farewell to this baby._

_I finally graduated high school, can you believe that?! I guess I need to focus to my future and study well; limit my hangouts with Rina, Boriburo and Haruka, forget about romance and control myself from playing games._

_During first year, Rina, Boriburo, Haruka and I were classmates. The next year, Rina and I were classmates and the next following years, we got separated. We still had communications and hangouts. I feel blessed for having friends like them._

_Rina and I became friends ever since our photoshoot during our school trip. Boriburo and I, when we were groupmates in a certain task. Haruka, we're childhood buddies._

_I'm not famous in school so I'm not like the popular girls who get courted and such but I do have admirers. Only very few ones. I think one. Two. Three. Okay, I had six admirers. I just rejected them in a careful way._

_My lovelife? Its peak was built during my first year days because of being classmates with a certain guy; Seijuro Akashi. We came from the same middle school. I first saw him in a convenience store. Ever since then, I've been admiring him. He was so interesting. One day, he talked to me and said, "Stop liking me."_

_In our first year in high school, being his classmate, I would always catch myself looking at him and when he glares at me, I'll look away and blush._

_My love was pretty one-sided. I skipped a class because of being depressed when I heard him talk to Boriburo. I cried._

_I kept on fantasizing about him. When we talk, he's always the clever one. I dreamt about him once and he dreamt the same dream. I argued with him yet I still love him. I confessed and said things that I can't do. He's too addictive for my own good. After my freshman life in high school, we never became classmates again._

_I remembered the last time that I told him that he was such a spoiled brat for wanting everyone to follow him and he only looked at me then smirked. He didn't care for me at all. He was intimidating yet hot. I saw him topless twice. He was very smart and wise. I played Shogi with him once, I lost. He knows everything generally but not accurately. He's absolute. He almost stabbed me with a fork back then._

_I've forgotten some moments with him but all of it happened during first year. After that, boom. Nothing. I watched him from afar again. I still love him but I'm too shy._

_Graduation? He looked so handsome as ever. He didn't even do anything to his face and hair unlike guys who messed with hair gels and waxes. It's as if he's telling me **I'll kill you with my dashing good looks.**_

_I love Seijuro Akashi. I'm going to study and have a successful life. Once we meet again, I hope that he's still the guy I love, the guy I'm waiting for. If not, I want to at least remember him. Someday, we'll meet and he'll tell himself that he shouldn't have rejected a girl like me. I hope that someday-_

_I can't lie. I want to meet with him again and tell him how much I love him and such. Someday, I hope I'm going to come back here and see this then remember everything. If I've forgotten my feelings, this will definitely make me remember things._

_I'm creating this document and posted the photos on the wall to let me remember things. I'll lock the door and bring the key then block the windows with curtains. No one should know about my plans. I even posted most of his photos (I asked Rina to print them) so that I won't forget him._

_Someday, all of us will meet again._

I looked at the wall again, looking at the photos of the redheaded guy. I touched them, reminiscing everything. I left this place and I have to admit, I almost forgot about him.

I had one boyfriend and we just broke up a year ago. I became too grossed to studying and too involved in my jobs and things weren't working out. He got annoyed at me because I won't let him kiss me and such. Is it my fault for being too decent?

"Seijuro Akashi…" I repeated over and over again then remembered a time when I doubted myself and grew tired of my feelings. I feel wistful.

My phone vibrated once again then I answered it. It was from an unknown number. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello? Who are you? Am I even talking to anyone?" I continued asking until the caller hung up. What the heck was that?

I decided to clean my room because of all the dust.

The reunion will occur tomorrow and we'll meet up at school. It's a reunion of us as first year students. I get to see Akashi. I'll be able to meet him. Will my heart beat once again?

Suddenly, my phone rang once again from the same unknown number that called me. I answered it. "Hello?" I questioned.

Just like before, silence answered me. This person's creeping me out. I sighed and hung up. I continued cleaning and I felt glad when I was finished. The doorbell rang and I expected mom and dad was home.

I went downstairs, brushed my long brown hair and opened the door, only to find myself bespectacled. Right in front of me was a man wearing a simple shirt, black pants and leather shoes. His hair was as red as blood and his eyes were tantalizing yet different in color. He was taller than me. He looked down at me as if I was a pest.

"Seijuro… Akashi," I managed to utter. His face didn't change but he did become even more handsome and charming. "It's you," was his deep and calm voice's response.

I froze, still holding unto the handle of the door. My heart began to beat rapidly as if it missed beating that way. My cheeks were getting pinkish even though I had a foundation on. I was wearing a loose blouse and jean shorts. Nothing special. Seeing him makes me feel like I need to fix myself.

"Why are you here?" I questioned. He only let out a simple sigh. "I'm here to ask about the debt," was his simple question.

_Stop fantasizing about me. Stop liking me._

"Dad isn't around here," I managed to say. "I know," was his short answer. "He's going to arrive sooner or later," he added as he just stared.

As if on cue, dad arrived with mom. "She doesn't know about it yet," Akashi uttered. Dad agreed to him with a yes. Akashi sighed once more then I quickly tapped him by the shoulder. "Are you coming tomorrow?" I asked about the reunion.

"No," he answered and was about to take his leave. Before he left, he took one last glance that seemed like a glare, "It was nice meeting you."

He left then mom and dad started bringing what they have shopped. I helped them. I was happy when mom said that they were for me; junkies and chocolates. They even bought me a new game.

"Dad, what did Akashi mean by '_She doesn't know about it yet'_?" I questioned my father. "Now's not the right time for you to know it yet," my dad answered as he took a look at me.

"Dad, I'm a grown up now. Tell me," I said. Dad chuckled at me. "Stubborn as always. You'll know it by yourself sometime," he resisted answering me.

I let out a huge sigh. "What is their business?" I dared to inquire.

"They occupy a wide range of networks and connections when it comes to business and company associations. That kid, Seijuro, has a lot of stacks and burden on his shoulders. I'm surprised that he can handle it but someday, someone strong enough shall lift those burdens away from him," dad ranted on and on.

I started playing the otome game that my company has developed. I loved the character designs and the statements and choices. The moments? Very cheesy.

I was messing with my psp. "That someone can be anyone," dad finished and I just nodded my head in agreement. He did become charming. And hotter. And way charming than before. Hotter again.

Suddenly, my psp's screen flashed and I blushed. "Omg omg omg omg!" I reacted when I saw the guy in my game on the beach with nothing but shorts.

"Okay, who's that noisy-" I heard someone enter the house. Since I was in the living room, I can see who it was. It was a guy wearing a polo and a necktie. He stared at me then blinked for a moment. "Azuri?" was his reaction.

I stopped playing then ran towards him and braced him then released him from my arm-cage. "Bro, it's been awhile," I told him.

He looked at mom and dad then mouthed, "Does she know it yet?"

I glanced at mom and dad then saw them shrug their shoulders. They looked worried about that topic and they just smiled at me when I noticed that.

What is going on?


	20. Chapter 20

I wore a black and white striped shirt with 'Daydreamer' written on it. I used dark blue denim jeans to accompany it and raven converse. I let my long brown hair with curls on the end to be just the way they are since they are less messy now unlike back then.

Simple yet nice to look at – that's the only fashion style I have.

I let out a huge sigh as I waited for the car to drop me by my old school since I was pretty much late. I was caught in traffic. Well, as you can see, people here in Japan hate noise pollution. During long traffics, most of us shall just wait patiently.

"Are you sure that one bag's enough?" my brother asked as he continued driving. He insisted on accompanying me on the way before he goes to his job.

"Yeah, it's just for one night. Besides, I have my psp with me," I answered with a gentle crack on my lips. "How's Aizawa?" I questioned.

"Has a family," my brother uttered. My eyes widened and I began retorting, "Why weren't I invited during his wedding?"

"You were busy and he insisted not to," was my brother's simple answer while he kept on looking at the road, reminding me of how Akashi would answer me back then.

He never said that he hated me. He just answers me honestly and rejects me just so I won't hope for him to like me back. Now that I've grown up, I think that he's just too focused in basketball. He's not mean at all. He treats others the way they deserve to be treated.

"Am I a fool back then?" I questioned, still reminiscing about the past. "Yes. Currently? Yes too," my brother chuckled and I playfully punched him by the shoulder.

Finally, we arrived at school. I left the car and bid goodbye. I was wearing a bag pack, a black one. Turning unto the school gates, I froze when I remembered seeing Aizawa greeting me with open arms due to the fact that I was crying because of confessing to Akashi.

_"Sooner or later, I must forget you and see you as nothing more than a classmate."_

I snapped out of my thoughts, knowing that I shouldn't think about sad memories. This is a reunion, not a drama. Entering the school gates during a day with no classes, I was greeted by my former classmates with a smile.

"Azuri, is that you?!" my three girlfriends greeted and reacted as if I have changed a lot. I nodded my head.

After some time, we went towards the hotel we stayed at during our school trip. We paid for the two biggest rooms since there are five but only two are available. We made divisions of payment.

We settled inside the room and just placed the bags to the side where there is a huge space. We chatted on and on. We were too noisy. The ones who decided to cook were the ones good at it. After eating, I decided to get some fresh air from the rooftop.

I entered the elevator and waited patiently to arrive at the top. After arriving, I quickly went out. The stars were shining brightly, the crescent moon was grinning and the sky was as dark as a crow's wings.

I stood at the same place I stood back then and looked to my right, imagining that Akashi's next to me. "Who was I back then?" I questioned myself then looked down at the ground.

"The stubborn rule breaker who fangirls over otome guys," a person answered me. I heard footsteps approaching my figure. This time, just like back then, I looked to my right and saw Akashi.

"You… I thought you said that you weren't going here," I managed to speak. He looked at the sky as if his eyes were traveling for miles by doing so. "You asked if I was going to the reunion, I said no. I came here alone," was his simple answer.

I fiddled with my fingers, getting a little bit nervous. "How did you know that we were going here?" I decided to question. He only stared at the sky while talking to me, "I just do."

"Why do you keep on acting as if you know everything?" I was full of questions. I felt like I was back to the old version of myself. The curious and annoying one.

"There was a guy who said that to me during middle school. Besides, I know it. When you get too grossed in Shogi, your perspective will adapt to it as well such as knowing the results and right actions. Your strategizing methods will improve and you can think in just a short moment," he told me. I understand now why he keeps on telling that he's absolute and such.

"Mastering it will let you predict the future," he added as he looked at me. I quickly looked away when I felt my cheeks heat up. I was blushing. How his red blazing hair swayed against the wind and how his face looked at me while his eyes were as precious as a diamond made me weak.

Everything seemed like an illusion. Everything was such a phantasmagorical phantasmagoria.

"You were blushing like that back then," he said then I remembered our very first chat that started with that sentence.

It's as if I was a patient of amnesia trying to regain her memories. There was a song resonating inside my heart, echoes of forgotten romance kept on repeating and the melody of return is playing.

"Why are you here?" I questioned as I turned my attention to him.

I remembered the time when I wished that he held my hand during this moment. Just by seeing him, my feelings got back to their knees. The sudden outburst of my love for him back then was returning. Who is he to be such a guy who can do that?

"I own this place now. I bought it from the owner years ago," he simply answered then looked up to the sky again. "Am I not human enough to fall in love?" I asked loudly without awareness.

I know that Akashi heard me and just pretended to be unaware. By coincidence, both of us turned around at the same time and went to the elevator. He operated it. He pressed the button with '26' written on it. "You came from the 26th floor, right?" he questioned, his voice was eargasmic as ever.

I nodded my head. After waiting for a little while, we finally got to the specific floor we were into. Just as we made our exit, a woman who was about to go to the elevator accidentally bumped into Akashi then her things fell on the ground.

Akashi turned to her and apologized even if he wasn't the one who had the mistake. He helped her get her things back and I can see the girl blush as she thanked him then went to the elevator and closed its doors.

I felt insecure at the girl. How I wish that Akashi was nice to me like that. I took a look at Akashi who was heading towards the door at the corner. "Akashi," I called out as I ran towards him.

He was just about to turn the knob until I called out to him. He looked at me. "You want me to go with you, am I right?" he questioned as if he knew my thoughts. I nodded my head. "Our old classmates wanted to see everyone. Come with us," I invited. "No," was his simple rejection.

"I won't take 'no' as an answer," I crossed my arms to my chest then tapped my foot unto the floor. He raised his eyebrow at me. "I don't care," he uttered as he went inside. When he was about to close the door, I stuck my hand out then…

I groaned in pain, kneeling in the process. My hand was sandwiched by the door. I quickly retrieved my arm and noticed how red it became due to the painful contact. Akashi opened the door.

He knelt down to match me. "It'll be fine later. You're such a kid for doing that," he told me then I realized how close his face was to mine. My heart started dancing inside, beating me senseless as it kept on banging itself unto my chest.

When I noticed that his face was getting near mine, my eyes closed shut as if I was anticipating something. I felt his nose touching the bridge of mine. He smelled so nice, so addictive. I can feel him breathe, his breath was colliding with my face's skin and it smelled like mint yet in a fragrant version. My heart was anticipating something to happen then…

"Why are you closing your eyes?" I heard him ask. I opened them quickly and noticed that he was back to his room. "I- I thought… I was… You are so complicated," I retorted then stood up.

"Whatever. This doesn't make sense. Good night, _Azuri_," the way he said my name was like hearing pleasing bells. He gave emphasize to it, causing me to blush even more. He closed the door and I froze.

I was in love with him again. I'm back to level 1. Honestly, I was expecting him to kiss me but he wasn't even thinking about it. It's so embarrassing.

I went back to my classmates and discussed things with them, reminiscing everything. The next morning, Haruka, Boriburo and I exchanged numbers before parting from everyone else. Rina insisted on taking me home so I agreed with her. I took one last glance at the door of Akashi then left with my friend.

While I was in Rina's car, I continued playing otome games. She kept on talking and asking me questions and I just kept on agreeing without trying to listen. When she stopped her car, I looked outside the window then noticed that it wasn't my house. "Where am I?" I questioned.

Rina went out of the car and dragged me out while holding my wrist, reminding me how Akashi held me back then when my hand bled due to my foolish act of holding unto the knife's blade.

"Okay, the photoshoot staff let me use any model that I want to partner with the guy. I remembered you so I want you to do it for me. Please," Rina pleaded as she clasped her hands together in a praying position and bowed her head.

"No. I'm not a model," I turned her down until she made a proposal. "I'll buy you three new games in return," she made a deal as she raised her head. Falling unto her trap, I agreed. At least I'll be able to have new games without using my money.

We headed inside the building. After minutes of walking around and climbing floors, we finally stopped upon arriving in a room for photoshoots. There was a huge white trampoline-like thing that was standing. A professional-looking camera was placed on top of a camera stand. A blonde guy greeted us. He was so tall and good-looking.

"Rinacchi, you're back," he smiled until he noticed me. Rina looked at me then to him. "Kise, this is Azuri. She's your partner for this shoot," she introduced me and the tall guy to each other. He gave me a charming smile and I returned one as well.

"Let's start then," she clasped her hands in excitement. Boriburo came. We just bid farewell to each other a while ago so why is she here?

"I'm your stylist," she grinned. I let out a huge sigh. "You see… This photoshoot shall be posted in a magazine then billboard. Don't worry, we'll pay you for your help," Rina explained. "Wait, billboard? Magazine? Ain't that going to expose us?" I questioned.

"Yes. Why? Is there someone whom you do not want to get jealous?" she joked.

No. No one. I broke up with my boyfriend a year ago. Akashi is complicated as ever. I have no guy. She's right.

"Fine, let's do this," I said. I smiled at them then we started preparing.

If Akashi sees the result of this photoshoot, everything might change. I hope. I'm clinging unto a rope of chances. Don't let me down, oh dear expectations.


	21. Chapter 21

"Nice one!" Rina shouted. After dressing up in four different outfits and putting different make-ups on my face, the shoot was finally at its end.

There were shots wherein I needed to hold Kise's hand; he would place himself close to me and such. We were modeling for a clothing line. Apparently, it was for a couple's fashion statement.

Kise and I would wear similar designs yet different styles of clothes. It was pretty cute. There was even one when Kise wore a shirt with a sailor boy's uniform as the embedded design while I wore a dress with a sailor girl's look.

Boriburo didn't put too much make up. She just put some eyeliner by the edges of my eyelids, a red lipstick, a brownish blush-on to trace my cheekbones and dark brown eye shadow for smoky eyelid effects.

There was a part when she drew a heart on my lips using lip liner. She also made a small tattoo-like design at the bottom of my eye that seemed like a heart.

They made me wear blue and brown contacts. Right now, I was wearing red ones because this last shoot was for modeling a red couple. They gave me dark red gloves and red wedged heels while I wore black stockings inside a fit maroon dress with ruffles by the end. They purposely made my hair look messy as ever then gave me a seductive look.

Kise, on the other hand, wore a red tuxedo-like suit that complements my dress. He was also wearing red contacts. In male models, they only apply less makeup. Kise looked like a vampire yet a good-looking one.

"Last one," she said as she focused her expensive camera to us. "Kise, raise Azuri's chin then look into her eyes as if you two are really… you know…"

"Eh? Rinacchi, isn't that too touchy?" Kise asked. I agreed with the blonde guy who had long eyelashes for a guy. "We need a space," I added.

"What are we modeling for?" she asked. "A fashion line for couples," Boriburo managed to answer. Rina walked towards us and said, "Couples are romantic, okay? Now do what I just told you to."

Getting scared at a furious Rina, Kise and I just followed her. When Kise lifted my chin and we stared into each other's fake red eyes, Rina took a photo while I was dumbstruck.

"A…ka…shi," I uttered then my eyes widened due to shock while Kise stared at me intently. The camera flashed and was able to capture how my lips looked like while saying the last syllable of Akashi.

Kise removed his hand away from me then blinked.

When I stared into his eyes, I remembered how bloody gorgeous Akashi's heterochromatic eyes were. In that moment of realization, I uttered his name without awareness.

Kise looked at me as if he was kind of surprised. "Who's Akashi? I know someone with the same name," he uttered. I laughed it off and waved my hand in the air, "No one."

After that, I went to the changing room with Boriburo. "He's still the one?" she questioned me. I didn't answer her; I only looked down to the ground as she unzipped the zipper of the dress at the back. "He's just too… Addictive," I managed to speak.

After helping me unzip the dress, she went outside to talk with Rina while Kise went to his own changing room. I can't believe I just remembered Akashi's fulvous eyes. Why? Of all places and situations, why here? Why now? He keeps on messing with my head as if he's a stupid math problem that I can't solve.

I removed the contacts from my eyes and placed them unto their container. I took off the dress and wore my casual clothes. Because of modeling, I get to have these clothes for free. I placed the clothes and heels provided for me inside a huge paper bag that Boriburo gave me. Since the make-up isn't that thick, I kept it on.

When I went outside, Rina smiled at me. "I'll send the payment tomorrow, the day after or the day after the day after this. Nah, I'll just send it next week," she said with a huge smile.

"I think, from what happened, you deserve this," Boriburo said as she gave me a ticket to a basketball fight. "I'm surprised that you do not know Kise even though you came from the same middle school," she added to her sentences. I took the ticket and raised my brow but I still accepted it.

Who was I during middle school? I guess I was the shut-in student who didn't give a damn to anything but I've heard his name before.

The game was scheduled next week. Whatever it is, I'm going to enjoy my stay in this place so I'm going to go in that game.

"Can I go home now?" I asked. Rina blinked at me. "By the way, I'm curious, do you have a car?" she questioned me as she looked at me.

"I left it at my place. I thought that it would be better if I left it there so that I can enjoy riding on buses and such," I answered honestly. "Oh, let's see you drive then," she told me.

"STOP STOP STOP!" Rina shouted the same word thrice. I was eating an Oreo Mcflurry from McDo while I drove her car. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, "Drive without eating. I'm going to die because of you."

I blinked at her. She was sitting next to me. Well, when Kise arrived a while ago, we said our goodbyes then left. Now, I'm driving her car after passing by a drive thru from McDonalds.

"Just one last scoop," I said as my right hand grabbed unto the driver's circular thing that can control the car's angle while my left hand held unto a spoon while having a scoop of the remaining existence of the tasty and yummy flurry. After shoving it unto my mouth, a fast car made an overtake at us and I almost lost my balance at handling the car.

"Oh my glob. We almost died," Rina reacted; I rolled my eyes as I put the spoon unto the Oreo Mcflurry container's hole then continued driving normally. "Don't be such a drama queen," I commented.

Finally, I arrived by our house's gate. Rina willingly gave me my freebies from the shoot then took over the driver's seat. I smiled at her and bid farewell. She grinned at me despite of getting scared a while ago.

I entered the house then went to my room after greeting my parents and locking the main door. I saw him again. I saw him on my wall. His pictures, I mean.

"Why does it have to be so hard to forget you?" I inquired myself as I placed my hand unto the wall filled with his photos. He's Akashi for Pete's sake. He's the red king. He's a huge emperor walking around without a crown.

I let out a huge sigh and dragged myself unto the bed, thinking of a lot of things. Every minute, Akashi would pop into my mind like a bubble.

Same thing happened for the following days that came next. I kept on walking around the place, dying out of boredom, play otome games then think of Akashi and his damn hotness.

My routine was changed when the doorbell rang. I went downstairs and opened the door. I saw a package unto the ground; I took it and unwrapped it inside the house. Upon unwrapping it, I received some cash, a magazine with Kise and I as the cover, copies of our photos and three video games. Because of those things, I found out that Rina sent them.

Going upstairs and putting them by my desk, I saw the ticket Boriburo gave me. The game was scheduled later tonight. I smiled to myself, finding a way out of the abyss of boredom. I went to the bathroom to take a bath then covered myself with towel. I dressed up in a long sleeved plain black shirt then blue jeans. I wore sneakers as always. I combed my hair and let them dry by itself. I brought my raven bag pack and put my psp, wallet and cellphone inside.

I went unto the place where the game would occur. There were tons of people. I wonder why. Maybe the players are famous? Maybe. I don't know anything since I haven't been watching TV. I only use televisions for my gaming experiences.

I took a seat at the patron seat, not far yet not so close to the ring. I looked around. Lights were flashing brightly. It seemed like the game emcees just finished introducing the other team and was about to introduce the next team.

"Are you ready to meet the players of the other team?" the unseen emcee asked and the crowd went wild. I wasn't aware of anything.

"No.11, Kagami Taiga!" a redheaded with dark highlights on his hair came out. I realized that the other team's players were aligned.

Kagami stood at the half portion of the court yet he was aligned to the guy on the opposing team.

"No.8, Yukio Kasamatsu!" a guy with thick eyebrows ran seriously then stopped upon being close to Kagami.

"No. 20, Kazunari Takao!" a man with black hair waved at the crowd then jogged on his way beside Kasamatsu.

"No.16, Junpei Hyuuga!" a guy with glasses appeared. Isn't that kind of weird to have a player with glasses play in such a very physical game?

"No.11, Tetsuya Kuroko!" I stared at the ring but I couldn't find anyone until I noticed a blueheaded guy beside Hyuuga. I almost didn't see him around.

"No.12, Reo Mibuchi!" he has long hair that lasted by his shoulder.

"No.7, Ryouta Kise!" my eyes widened when I saw Kise walk his way to his team. Fangirls screamed and they almost made me deaf.

"No.6, Shintarou Midorima!" a greenheaded man with glasses came out. There were tapes around his fingers. It looked kind of cool for me. It's as if he's a badass dude.

"No.5, Daiki Aomine!" this time, it was the male children who were noisy. Hooray to the dark blue headed and tan skinned guy heading to his team.

"No.9, Atsushi Murasakibara!" a very tall and purpleheaded guy stepped out. You don't know how damn jealous I was because of his height.

"And last, but not the least, the team captain! No.4, Seijuro Akashi!" my smile faded and my mouth hung open. My eyes narrowed in surprise as I watched a familiar redheaded guy come out running normally towards his members. The crowd went wilder.

"Their coach, Riko Aida," a girl stepped out.

I didn't care that much about the female coach. I was too focused on Akashi as he talked to some members. After a while, both teams made some preparations and short timed practices. With 12 minutes wasted, the game finally started.

I sat on my seat, still struck by the fact that Akashi was a professional basketball player. Despite that, he's a very successful entrepreneur. Why is he so amazing and attractive at the same time?

The beginning players were Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi. I could care less to the ones on the other team.

Suddenly, I realized that they were the guys I dreamt of back then.

The game went on. Akashi's team had the ball; Aomine was dribbling it while going on his way to the hoop then he passed the ball to Murasakibara who was just under the net. Murasakibara, after receiving the ball, performed a lay-up, scoring two points.

The other team quickly got the ball then went to the other side to shoot. No.31 or Yukimura, from the other team, dribbled it while being guarded by Kise until Midorima made a steal then shot the ball even though he was standing by the half of the court.

It went inside the hoop, therefore, getting 3 points. 5-0.

The other team rushed to where their opposing team would shoot. Aomine got the ball once again then made a shot. Another 2 points for the tan man.

When No.23 of the other team got the ball, he immediately ran to the other side and made the chance to shoot, which went in. 7-2.

When Kise has the possession of the ball, he copied Aomine's speed then performed a dunk. The crowd went wild and clapped for him. I can't help but clap as well until the other team got the ball but someone was able to steal it; Akashi.

This time, Akashi was the one who caught the ball. Two guys decided to guard him but he was able to break free from them, causing them to have an ankle break. Upon facing another person attempting to do a steal, he performed a crossover then dribbled his way towards the hoop and performed a lay-up. I can't help but feel even more magnetized at him. His actions and movements… They were all too perfect for me to handle.

My face reddened.

"And Aomine leaves the court and gets substituted by Kagami," the emcee announced as the tall guy entered the scene. He looked like a furious tiger from the wild.

The game continued; players would change from time to time, timeouts would occur, fouls would happen and so on. In the end, his team won. 158-32

The audiences were so noisy and happy. They were so wild.

The other team was crushed. The defense of his team was too intense just as how their offense is. After the event, the crowd dispersed and began to go in separate ways. I stood up from my seat and began to leave. At the exit, I noticed that it was raining hard. Huge problem? I got here by means of commuting. I don't have an umbrella or a car. Despite that, I walked, heading towards the bus stop even though I would get soaked.

On my way, an expensive black shiny car stopped in front of me. The car's tinted mirror went down and I noticed that Akashi was the driver. I'm curious as to how fast he was able to get out of the arena.

"Get inside," he commanded. "Why?" I questioned until his face became so serious then glanced at me, "Get inside or I will do it by myself."

If he only knows what that meant to me, he would seriously kill me.

I followed him, knowing how scary he is when he's too serious. I went to the other side of the car and opened the source of entrance. "Go to the backseat," he uttered. I gave him a sheepish look and closed it. I went to the second door and sat at the comfy seat then closed the door. "Is it okay? I mean, I just got soaked by the rain and-"

"Wear this," he threw me something to wear that was inside the plastic. I took a look at it and blushed. "But it's your-" I was cut off again when he answered, "I have an extra."

"I'm not going to wear this. You might see me by looking at that mirror," I told him. He let out a huge sigh then looked at me from where he was, "Do I look like a pervert to you?"

"No."

"Do I even look like I'm going to take a peek at you?"

"No."

"Then wear it."

"I have to be sure that you're not going to look."

"Do I have to gouge my eyes out just to convince you?"

"No."

"Just wear it already. I'll cover my eyes."

With that said, he turned to face the front again, his back facing me. He covered his eyes just as how he said so. I quickly took off my very wet top then wore the cloth inside the plastic; his jersey with number 4 written on it then his surname was at the back.

I brushed my hair using my fingers then I noticed that there was also a towel inside the plastic. I took it and used it to dry my hair. "Done," I said. He quickly took off his hand from his eyes then started to drive.

I gently rubbed the towel against my pants, since they were also wet but at least they were not as wet as my shirt. They were just about to dry. I placed my shirt unto the plastic and I hid it inside my bag, knowing that Akashi won't even need it.

"Thank you," I managed to say then silence rang around. It was already dark because of the time. Akashi just continued driving. I don't even know why he let me inside his car. I don't know why he helped me. I don't know.

But I do know that my cheeks were blushing, my fangirl fantasies were booming and my heart was exploding. Everything seemed like a forgotten fairytale of the modern generation.

Bright city lights kept on greeting us. Everything went into slow motion when I saw a billboard with Kise and I on it; the one wherein I remembered Akashi. The shot wherein I uttered his surname's last syllable and my eyes were surprised as Kise lifted my chin and gazed at my facial orbs seriously. I looked at it carefully, analyzing it. Isn't it a bit too early to post that? It looked so real as if Rina didn't tell us what to do. That's what you get for being paired with an experienced model.

_Me x You_

_Ryouta Kise – professional basketball player, model_

_Azuri Hana – game developer_

Those were written by the bottom right of the picture.

I saw Akashi stare at it for a short period then glanced at me by the rearview mirror. After that, he just continued driving. Isn't he going to comment? Didn't he get a tad bit jealous?

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was then that I realized that my bag was also wet. I took my phone inside, glad that the contents of my bag weren't soaked. I answered the call and it was from Hikari.

"Hello?" I asked. "Ma'am, the action game crew just finished developing the game," her voice was so loud. "Inspect it for future errors and review it. Send me a copy before the release for further inspection and test," I answered as I spaced off. "I see. Thank you. Bye, Ma'am," she hung up. I closed my phone and hit it inside my bag.

As you can see, I was willing to test the games created by our company. Awesome, huh?

I took my psp and started playing otome games again. Enjoying my game, I kept on hiding a squeal. After a little while, my gadget automatically turned off by itself since the battery was drained. I groaned in annoyance.

Silence bugged me again as I kept on staring at a serious driving Akashi who looked so cool while wearing a plain white shirt and gray pants.

"Congratulations on winning. You were great," I said as I fiddled with my fingers.

"Is Kise attractive?" he questioned. "Yeah," I honestly replied. "Almost every member in your team occupies that characteristic," I added.

Especially you. You damn attractive, handsome, charming, hot, good-looking and addictive heterochromatic-eyed redhead. Up until now, I haven't yet found out as to why his other eye changed. I don't even know about his family. All that I know is that they're wealthy. That doesn't matter at all to me. I wonder who and where his mom could be. I only heard things about his dad; I haven't heard anything about his mother.

I remembered the member who seemed like a shadow who kept on tapping and passing the ball. He can shoot but he barely tries to get a chance. I think that his name was Kuroko. It took a lot of time to pass by before I even recognized him.

Still, I was interested to no one other than Seijuro Akashi.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I watched him drive. He didn't answer me; he just continued doing what he was doing. Still, he looked so damn attractive.


	22. Chapter 22

"Akashi, where are we going?" I asked him again but he just continued on driving. His eyes were so serious as if nothing can make him turn his attention back to me. Was there something I said? I didn't even do anything. All that I know is that I agreed Kise's attractive and so are the other members in his team. With that kind of answer, he shouldn't get mad or anything, right?

Besides, can those puny Skittles beat the red emperor's hotness? For me, no. As you can see, Akashi is surface-of-the-sun hot. His eyes? Effin gorgeous. They're like drugs. I'm captivated by his gaze.

I looked at my phone and saw a text message from mom; _we left the house and we have the key. I'm sorry, dear. We're fetching your younger brother from your aunt's house. He had a vacation over there. Since you're not yet at home, I guess you can go to Haruka's or any of your friends' houses and spend the time there. We'll pick you up later._

Conclusion? Lesson learned? Never ever leave your car or even think about domesticating it. Why? Look at me. I'm doomed! The rain kept on pouring and what's worse is that it became stronger.

"Akashi, where are we going?" I asked for another time but he still remained silent. I tried to ask him for the last time and received silence as an answer.

"I'm sounding like Dora, do you even know that?" I told him as I remembered how that dark skinned and bob haired brat would sing and ask 'Where are we going?'

"Look, you can stop and let me leave," I told him as I crossed my arms. He stopped the car in the middle of the street, making the cars behind us stop as well. He looked at me as if he was waiting. I shifted my way towards the door. When I was about to open it, he pressed the switch that made every door in the car get locked and drove once more.

He was facing the road again. I was surprised by his action, causing my back to make a harsh form of contact with the seat. I lost my balance because of him.

"About Dora," he cleared his throat and you don't know how damn sexy it sounded like. I still watched him intently. I was melting deep inside.

My heart, when in love, is like an ice cream that keeps on melting but the more that it melts, the sweeter it becomes. Akashi is such a huge- Omg. I can't describe him anymore. Do you know that feeling wherein your heart keeps on beating fast, therefore, shutting your thoughts?

"Don't worry, she's prettier than you, Hana," I heard him say my last name. I sat unto the comfy seat like a kid; I hugged my knees unto my chest as I buried my face unto my kneecaps. I wanted to squeal with delight when he spoke my name.

Trying my best not to squeal, it came out as a soft whimper.

"Can you do me a favor and stop doing that?" he seemed angry yet still serious. I cleared my throat and sat properly like a lady. Akashi stopped driving and we were in front of my house.

He gazed at me as if he was waiting for me to admit that my parents left and locked the door. He was just staring at me. Swallowing my ongoing fantasies, I decided to speak up, "They're not here. They locked the door and I can't enter it and-"

"I don't care. Just get out," he told me. Rude dude. I became silent and followed him. I went out of his car then used my bag pack as a cover from the rain. Suddenly, he lowered the tinted mirror of his car once again. "Now, get in," he ordered. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What the-?" I reacted then followed him as I went to the back seat once more then he glared at me. "Not there," he simply said. I asked him 'what?'

I wasn't annoyed. I was confused. My confusion stopped when I saw the empty seat beside him. A while ago, he didn't want me to sit there. Right now, he wants the opposite. What the heck?

I went out of the car and sat at the vacant seat beside him. I closed the door then he locked it. Before he continued driving, he reached out for something beside my seat; a seatbelt. He put them on me as if I was a little kid. After setting that, he drove once more.

"I could've done that myself," I uttered. He only let out a sigh. "Yeah, but you're a slowpoke," he said.

Later, he took his phone and dialed a number. "Hey," he started.

"How's the proposal?" he questioned to the one he called and I saw him nod his head. He looked so charming and such. "Did she like it?" he inquired. I stared at him and my mouth hung open. What was he talking about? Does he like someone? Does he have a girlfriend?

"I could care less. She did sign those papers of association, didn't she?" so that's what he was talking about. I almost got jealous over that random woman. Wait, how come that I get to be jealous while he remains as a stone? "I see, nice job," he finished as he hung up. I guess that he actually got what he wanted.

We finally stopped in front of a huge house that seemed like a mansion. The garden was like a garden of a royal family. How I wish that I paid attention to the directions he took on his way here. He parked at the huge garage and went out of the car.

"Where are we?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was a fool. "My house," he finished. I gasped. "What about your parents?" I questioned him. "My dad took over the company while I'm gone for a month. I have nothing to say about my mom. I live here alone," he finished as he went out of the car. I took off the seatbelt and went outside.

Damn you, red hot man. Why won't you escort me?

Due to the rain, I used my bag as a cover again while Akashi went on his way to his house. "Are you coming or not?" he questioned. I ran and followed him.

We entered the house and everything just made me froze. Everything was too magnificent and amazing. Just by looking at the furniture, you can tell that he has spent a lot. I expect nothing less for a genius entrepreneur slash basketball player.

What caught my attention the most was the Shogi board placed unto the table. "You're still obsessed at Shogi?" I asked. "I'm not obsessed at it. Besides, I still play Shogi when I have the time," he mustered as he walked around.

"Why?" I asked once more. That was a huge stupid question. "I'm also a professional Shogi player," he said as he smirked then took off his shirt. I quickly blushed and turned around.

It's all too sudden. I'm not prepared yet. I'm not ready.

When I looked back at him, I saw him go upstairs. I only stood at the place he left me. Finally, he came back with a shirt on. "You can throw your bag over there," he pointed at the black sofa. I giggled at the term 'throw'.

After doing that, he went towards the kitchen. I heard him open something then close it again. He stepped out of the kitchen. He threw a safely sealed Tupperware at me that was filled with food. I caught it. "There's a spoon and fork inside there," he told me.

"Akashi, when we met last time, what did you mean by the thing that I don't know about?" I asked him. "Ah… That? The amount of your debt is…" when he uttered the amount, my ears became deaf. So that's what dad, mom and brother have been hiding from me; the scary amount. I decided to sit by the sofa and start to eat. When I finished doing so, he took it from me and went to the kitchen again.

When he came back once more, he grabbed me by my wrist then led me upstairs. He took me inside a room and my heart raced. Akashi glanced at me. "I'll let you sleep here."

When he said that, he quickly left.

Every kind thing that he has done for me today was made by force. I bet that he's just lazy and tired to even continue driving around. I stared at the bed at the corner.

I think Akashi brought me here because he didn't know where he would leave me.

I lay myself at the very comfy bed and stared at the ceiling.

_"About Dora… Don't worry; she's prettier than you, Hana,"_

I know that it was an insult, but how he said my name was like slapping me with chocolates in the face. He doesn't know how damn sweet that meant to me.

I closed my eyes with a smile.

I remembered my computer at home. I remembered the document about Akashi and my farewell one. What if I actually write down my memories or write a love story that is pretty similar to us and publish it? Would people read it?

I doze off and fell asleep at exactly 11pm.

_Akashi entered the room where Azuri stayed. She was sleeping soundly even though her phone was ringing. It was already 2 in the morning. Instead of letting the phone ring once more, he answered it while he watched the brunette girl._

_"Azuri? Where are you? We've gone to Haruka's place and you weren't there. I've called you 13 times already!" a very worried mother spoke._

_"She's with me," he answered with a very soft voice. "What? Why? How?" she questioned continuously, not giving the handsome man a chance to speak. "She got wet by the rain so I took her in for a while," he answered._

_"Who are you?" she asked as Akashi scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure that you already recognized my voice," was his reply._

_"Akashi?" that was the shortest answer of the woman._

_Akashi sighed then hung up. He looked at the peaceful sleeping woman. He stared at her for a while then pinched her nose._

I was sleeping soundly until I can feel two fingers pinching my nose, causing me to wake up and pant for oxygen. I realized that Akashi did that on purpose. I looked at him and asked, "What the heck was that for?"

"Get in the car now," he immediately stated. I took my cellphone from the spot where I left it and noticed that I had no new messages and missed calls. That's a relief.

I yawned first then actually moved downstairs while Akashi went there before me. I took my bag from the sofa then headed outside with Akashi. We went inside the car.

"What happened?" I asked. "For a woman to stay outside during such a late time, do you think your parents aren't worried?" he told me.

He quickly began to drive once more. Since there were less cars traveling, he took advantage of it and fastened the speed a little bit.

"Sorry for waking you up," he apologized without looking. Was he actually apologizing? Taking advantage at the moment, I started to open a topic.

"Is Ki-" I haven't even spoken at least 3 syllables when he quickly answered, "If it's about Ryouta Kise, you better shut up."

I silenced myself. I looked at him once again. "You were awesome. That's all I'm going to say," I uttered as I looked at the view outside his car.

We finally arrived at my house. I took my bag and went out. I closed the door and headed towards my house's entrance until I remembered that I forgot to thank him. When I turned around, he was finally gone. I bit my lower lip. Of all things to forget… Why?


	23. Chapter 23

Akashi left. That fact doesn't stop me from having the urge to thank him. Knowing that he hasn't gone that far, I ran and ran. I ran again and passed by people who were actually roaming around outside during such a late time.

He knows everything, right? If he does, he should've predicted that I was going to chase him. He should've at least tried to find me now. He should've approached me by now.

Dim lights of the street greeted my eyes. I can't see a redhead or even feel that hot-boy aura anywhere. My fangirl side wasn't detecting any sexy guy such as Akashi.

Nowhere. I can't find him anywhere. I stopped and panted for air. Looking around, my eyes caught a glance of a very memorable shop; the convenience store. Since I was getting hungry, I decided to go there. Entering it, I grinned. Nothing changed.

I grabbed a basket from the counter and threw some junkies and chocolates on it. It was a good thing that I actually had my wallet inside my bag. Suddenly, someone called me.

"Azuri," it was a voice of a male. I turned around and saw Kise walking towards me with a smile while his hair bounced per step as if he was one of those people in shampoo commercials.

"K-kise," I managed to say as I give him a sly smile. "People loved our shots. It was great working with you. Wait, why are you wearing Akashicchi's jersey? Are you a fan of his?" he told me. It was such a coincidence that he even came to this place when I did.

The thing about basketball players is that when they are famous, some sell jerseys that are similar to your favorite player's. I guess that gives me an excuse to Kise.

"I don't know about that and yeah," I let out a fake laugh. "By the way, you can call me Ryouta. Anyway, are you going to buy all those food? Those can affect your body figure," he uttered as he noticed my basket. I noticed that the people around us were looking. Were we that noticeable and obvious?

"Yes," I admitted as I let out another fake laugh until the red prince appeared. "That's because she's not one of those figure-conscious stick models," a calm, deep and eargasmic voice rang my ears. Seeing him walk towards us, my heart started jamming again.

"Ah, Akashicchi," Kise greeted. "Hi Ryouta," the redheaded bishie greeted as well. People finally stopped looking at us. I didn't know that convenience stores still get customers at night.

"It's nice to see Akashi and Ki-, I mean, Ryouta here. You two were great during the match," I praised as I smiled at them. First of all, I mentioned Kise's name as Ryouta because he gave me the permission to call him that way. "Thanks," was the blonde and taller guy's answer.

"By the way, Azuri, have you seen the billboard of Me x You already? The one posted was the last shot," I nodded at him as I remembered how Akashi answered me with silence after seeing it.

Suddenly, I noticed how Kise's eyes widened then turned back to normal as if he just realized something. Awkwardly, he looked at a very quiet Akashi then back to me.

"Is he the Akashi you meant when you actually said his name there?" I wanted to kill Kise for saying that. I didn't expect him to remember it. Akashi quickly glanced and watched me intently. My face was completely red.

I'm doomed. If I say yes, it's embarrassing. If I say no, Akashi and Kise will assume that I'm just denying it. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to react.

"T-that's b-because Ryouta's eyes reminded me of yours for he was wearing c-contact lenses," I wasn't able to say that in a proper and flawless way. I noticed the way that I sounded like I was only talking to Akashi about that matter.

In a swift way, Akashi took the basket from my hands and went to the counter then paid for it. He went outside as he held unto the plastic that contained everything I was supposed to purchase. "I have to go," I told Kise as I ran off outside.

I quickly saw Akashi leaning his back unto his car as if he actually expected me to follow him. "That's mine," I told him as I ambulated on my way to his place. As if on cue, he quickly pinned me unto his car's solid walls. I saw Kise look at us by the store's window.

"Say my name," his voice sounded very different. There was something about it that made my heart pump faster. "Akashi," I followed him although he seemed to be dissatisfied with my action.

"Not that, my first name," that was his response to me. I felt my heart race even faster than before. Instead of saying his name, a question escaped my lips, "Why?"

"If you can call Ryouta by his first name, you should be able to do the same to me," he was staring at my eyes while his hands were beside my ears.

My cheeks were as red as blood. "Sei…Juro," something felt different when I uttered it. "Say it again," he told me. "S-seijuro," I stuttered at first. "Say it properly," his eyes, from deadly serious, softened.

Dear oh so effin pulchritudinous, goodlooking, attractive and sexy Seijuro Akashi, you are literally killing me just by having your face near mine. How? Your smashin' hot presence is enough to take every oxygen away from me.

"Seijuro," I finally managed to say that in a flawless way. No stammering. No cuts.

His reaction caused my heart to stop beating for a short time; his hands, from the spot near my ears, cupped my face while he chuckled and let a smile form unto his lips while his nose brushed with mine, making me expect that this hot guy was going to kiss me then had me hoping again. His face was so close to mine. My fangirl fantasies started to go wild in my mind.

Seeing Akashi smile was like finding a lost diamond in the ocean, distinguishing a melting chocolate from mud and seeing Akashi's golden hotness without getting blind. His smile faded but he still kept his contact to me and made his forehead gently meet mine.

"Akashi…" I whispered his name. "From now on, call me Seijuro," how his voice sounded like when he was so close made me shiver with delight.

Despite the fact that his face was next to mine, he still stared into my eyes the whole time. "Seijuro, I can't, I can't even…" damnit, Azuri. Why must you voice out that fangirlish phrase? Well, it's true that I can't breathe because he was too close and my heart was about to go on the fritz.

"I'm getting you home," the way he said that spoiled everything. He removed his hands from my face and just opened the car's door for me. I entered it and he went to the driver's seat. He gave me the plastic he was holding and started driving. "What's this for?" I sounded like a fool for that.

"It's yours. Same goes for the jersey," he uttered. I quickly removed my bag pack and opened it to take my wallet and pay him for it. "You don't need to do that," he simply stated while driving.

We arrived in front of my house again.

"Mentally torturing you a while ago was enough for me as a payment," he stated and my face was about to explode from too much redness. "T-thank you for everything, Akashi," I said with a smile. When I tried to open the door, it was locked.

He gazed at me as if there was something I forgot. "This isn't funny," I quickly said. "I'm not even joking," was his plain and bitter answer.

_"From now on, call me Seijuro."_

"Thank you for everything, Seijuro," I said and after doing so, he quickly unlocked the doors of the car. I opened the door. Honestly, I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to be away from him. We might not see each other again. I want to feel his cold fingertips upon mine. I want to know the warmth of his embrace. I want to be with him so badly.

"You're fantasizing again, aren't you?" he questioned. My face was heating up. Just because he's hot, it doesn't give him the right to know when I'm thinking about him.

"No!" I denied then quickly went out, closed the door and rang the doorbell. I can feel that Akashi was still around. Finally, mom disclosed our house's entrance door. I heard Akashi's car leave.

"You're late. What's with that jersey you're wearing? It's great, but why?" mom seemed upset. I explained to her then after a long time, she finally decided to ignore my tardiness and let me go to my room.

Six days after, Akashi had another game. I decided to watch him play once more. This time, I actually bought a ticket and treated Boriburo. She's the damn reason why I was able to watch the game back then. I also treated Haruka and Rina.

We were seated beside each other. Boriburo – Me – Haruka – Rina.

We arrived during the fourth quarter. Why? We were late. Our tickets indicated that we were placed at the seats near the ring, the ones that were expensive because of being close.

I saw Akashi drinking water while sitting at the player's bench with his other teammates. Sweat was rolling against his temples; his jersey reminded me that he actually gave me one of it.

"And Kagami shoots it in!" the emcee narrated and most of the audience clapped. The game was intense. Why? For the first time, their team didn't crush their opponents. The scores were 83-72.

#34, an opponent, got the ball and made a shot for three points that entered the hoop. 83-75.

"Sakurai for 3 points!" the emcee referred to the other team's #34.

Takao, the guy who's #20 in Akashi's team, stole the ball from the opponent and passed it to someone whom I didn't see then the ball immediately got into Reo Mibuchi's, #12, hands. It was as if magic has happened.

The ball just quickly changed its direction. Looking closely, I saw #11 or Kuroko. He must have been the one who passed the ball to him. Mibuchi quickly threw the ball to the hoop and Murasakibara, #9, immediately caught the ball on air and dunked. 85-75.

That tall guy's height is envious.

The other team took the ball and shot another 3 points. 85-78.

The ball fell unto Aomine's, #5, possession and he did crossovers to get near the hoop and shot it for 2 points. 87-78.

"Member change, Seijuro Akashi for Kagami Taiga," the emcee announced as Taiga went to the player's bench and Akashi stepped in.

The game continued on. Later, the opponent's team asked for a time out, which was given. "Time out," said the emcee.

Due to that announcement, the player of the other team, who had the ball, lazily threw it around in a rough way. The ball bounced and was about to hit me. I was thankful that Mibuchi actually caught it.

"Man, that was close," I heard him say. Mibuchi looked at me as if he was making sure that I was alright.

Oh jerseys, thank you so much. Because of you, I know their last names without even talking to them and asking for it.

"Isn't she the one on the cover of…"

"Yeah. The one with Kise?"

"I saw that! There's also a billboard for Me x You's latest design which was modeled by the two of them."

"Why is she even here?"

"To watch Kise, I guess."

There were some who actually noticed me.

"Dude, apologize to her," I heard the loud voice of one of the player's teammates. "Why do I even need to? Let it be," that was the answer of the player who did that.

I saw Akashi glancing at me while Mibuchi was on his way to his team. Akashi went to Mibuchi and took the ball, which shocked everyone. He walked his way towards his opponents.

Everyone, including me, watched him endlessly.

Arriving at the opponents' territory in the court, I saw him talk to the player responsible for making the ball bounce so hard that it almost hit me. If it did, I'm sure I'd be able to catch it, I guess.

The player was #71. His name was Igarashi. I saw how Akashi talked to him seriously and Igarashi seemed like he was disagreeing to Akashi.

"That man is a fool for disobeying him," I heard Aomine, from Akashi's team, speak.

Do you know what the most surprising move Akashi did? When Akashi talked to him once more and Igarashi kept on ignoring his statements, the hot redheaded dude pretended to hit him with the ball. Igarashi closed his eyes due to fear while Akashi stopped himself right before the ball could even meet his face.

Why? It's simple; you're banned to one game if you do tons of fouls or purposely caused affliction unto a player. That must be the reason why Akashi stopped himself from hitting the guy, but it's pretty obvious that the guy got scared. I wonder what the reason could be.

Akashi began to walk back to his teammates while Igarashi went towards me.

"He'll kill me if I won't apologize to you. Sorry," Igarashi bowed his head then left after that. So that was the reason. That sexy and dangerous redhead is such an unpredictable man. Oh well, he's hot. We can't do anything about it.

The timeout lasted for a minute. After a few more seconds, the game continued.

The ball was in Akashi's possession. He passed the ball to Murasakibara who was guarded by two players. He simply passed the ball back to Akashi and he performed a lay-up that went in.

The rest of the game went by and Akashi's team won, not letting their opponents score within the remaining time. Before leaving the place with my three friends who kept on teasing me because of what happened, I took one last glance at my prince of hotness.

We went outside the arena and headed for the bus stop. Thank you, oh dear heavens, for not raining.

"Hey, Azuri," Haruka called. I looked at her as I combed my brown hair using my fingertips. "About the magazine with you on the cover, I think it's great. I'm surprised when I found out that you were paired with Kise," Haruka praised.

"It's all because of me," Rina proudly proclaimed. "Because of you, some people thought that she even came to the game because of Kise. It'll be hard for Azuri to watch Akashi now," Boriburo responded frankly.

What she said was true.

"You still like him?" Haruka's reaction was priceless. I nodded my head as I stared to the ground. "May the goddess of romance bless you this time unlike before," Rina and Haruka said in chorus.

"I swear I'm going to kill you if you won't stop that," I reacted as I scratched the back of my head while an animated vein popped.

"Just like how Akashi would've done to the guy before?" Rina questioned.

"He was scary a while ago," Haruka told Boriburo while Boriburo seemed like she was giving her sympathy to me because of having friends like Haruka and Rina.

When we parted from each other, we headed to our respected homes.

Remember when I thought about publishing a book related to my love life and such? I actually wanted to do it. A story wherein the lead, a female, is madly in love with a guy who's known to be intimidating yet dignified would be okay. I made a storyline already because I was too bored at home. I always save it in my USB. I haven't yet given any thoughts about actually producing it yet. Maybe, I'll just read it to myself. No. I have a better idea; I'll turn it into an otome game instead of a book.

One day, I arrived here and met Akashi. The day after that, I went to our reunion and saw him. The following day, I met Kise and had a photoshoot with him. Seven days passed, I received stuffs that came from Rina and watched a basketball game then met Akashi again. Six days after, I watched Akashi's game. Within five days, I kept on making character designs and dialogues for the otome game I'm about to create.

21 days were spent. 9 days left.

Sim dates commonly have those 30 days limit. Maybe I should create an otome game like that wherein only one guy is attainable; a fictional guy representing Akashi.

Now that I think about it… What type is Akashi? When he almost stabbed me with a fork back then, I thought he was a yandere. He has that kind of aura sometimes but he's not the type that actually appears innocent. There are times when I think he's a kuudere because he's quiet and such but he does speak to me at times. Is he even a tsundere?

As for kamidere, he does have that godly sexiness in him and that kind of attitude.

I guess he's this type of guy; 1% possibility of being a tsundere, 1% possibility of being a yandere, 3% possibility of being a kuudere, 3% possibility of being a kamidere and 92% chance of being a complete unpredictable hot guy who keeps on making me go gaga over his existence.

I was sitting on a chair, facing my desk.

"Hey Akashi, why are you so hot that you keep on melting me? Do you know how addictive you are? Do you know how amazingly attractive you are? It's as if you want me to die because of you. Name: Azuri Hana. Cause of death: Seijuro Akashi's sexiness," I ranted to myself while I continued creating character designs.

Oh gosh, cause of death; Seijuro Akashi's sexiness?

Don't forget his damn unique personality and his eyes. They're too hot. Kill me now, Akashi. I would gladly die in your arms of coldness.

I sound like an insane woman for thinking that.


	24. Chapter 24

I decided to spend my remaining days by helping with household chores, playing with baby brother and work on the otome game that I wanted to create.

It was my last day at this place today and I wanted to spend it well. Weeks ago, I sent the storyline and character designs to Hikari so that she can ask the Otome Game Crew to start creating it. Since there's only one obtainable character and two endings, the crew can finish it earlier than any other otome game created. Hikari said that since it was a huge miracle for me to get worked up on creating a storyline by me, she wanted to be the tester before it gets to be released.

My brother brought my bags to my unit while I decided to stay here and watch Akashi's last game. He said that he'll come back for me later. Just as I was about to enter the arena, someone, out of nowhere, grabbed me from behind and forcefully made me turn around. A guy with black glasses and black cap appeared to me while wearing a scarf.

"Ryouta," I uttered his name when I realized who it was. He smiled at me and I returned one as well. "Listen. Akacchi isn't going to play," what he said made my eyes narrow in surprise.

"What? Why?" I anticipated his answer as I looked up at him. "He's sick and injured," I began to worry when Kise said that.

Akashi is way too hot to even miss a single game. Besides, it's quite rare for him to have an injury or sickness. He is the Seijuro Akashi; the reason why the earth's core is super hot, the reason why the snow can melt, the reason why the players in the court sweat and the reason as to why I believe that he is the ultimate source of hotness. Also, he's the team captain! He has a responsibility!

"I bet he's the reason why you attended this game," Kise grinned at me like a bob cat. I blushed and looked below as I fiddled with my fingers. "A-as if!" I commented. He chuckled at me then stated, "Is that so? You wore his jersey when I met you at the convenience store. You even unconsciously mustered his name during our photoshoot back then. Yeah, you're right."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Was I that obvious? I don't even rant to anyone about Akashi except for my happy three friends. Wait. She told Kise about it, didn't she?

"Did Rina tell you anything?" I asked as I pretended not to care at all. "Yeah. Everything. When you went home during the photoshoot, she told me about your obsession on Akashi but I didn't expect it to be the Akashi that I know," he explained. I can feel eyes on us and I bet that people already noticed us. It's quite shocking that none of them even dared to come near Kise to ask for an autograph.

Wait. Did he just say that I'm obsessed to Akashi? Nah uh! I don't even stalk him or whatever. Yeah, I have tons of his pictures on the wall near my desk at home, but I had the courage to remove and burn them yesterday because of the thought that I may not see him again once I leave. I regretted it in the end. Okay. I guess I'm a tad bit obsessed.

"I am not obsessed!" I shouted, gaining more attention. Look at the contrast of my words to my realizations. "I know you want to visit him," he chuckled at me.

Kise is such a cheerful and happy guy. Well, I only talked to him thrice. Not that I know anything special about him. He's goodlooking, that's all I can say.

Suddenly, Kise leaned in towards my ear and whispered, "Here's the address to his house."

He began to tell me the directions in a soft and low voice so that people won't hear him. I kept on nodding my head, trying my best to understand him. When he was finally finished, I stared at him then turned around to leave while saying, "A-as if I'm going to visit him!"

Seriously, I don't even know how I got here. A while ago, I told Kise that I won't come. Right now, I'm standing right in front of Akashi's house as I gulped, swallowed my fantasies and tried my best to be calm. I pressed my pointing finger unto the doorbell's button as I waited patiently outside.

I EVEN TOLD MY BROTHER TO PICK ME UP IN THIS PLACE.

I've been standing outside for five minutes. What's taking him so long? Starting to lose control of my patience, I started pressing the button over and over again until Akashi finally opened the door with a disturbed face. "D-did I wake you up?" I asked when I noticed how sleepy his eyes seemed to be.

"Is it not obvious enough? Besides, why are you even here?" he looked at me in a very serious way. I let out a fake laugh as I scratched the back of my head. "R-Ryouta said that you were sick and injured so…"

"You became worried?" he questioned plainly while his face revealed no emotions unlike before. I shook my head in denial. "A-as if, Akashi! I don't even care," my voice came out loud and clear.

What good will it bring if I deny that? How stupid am I to even try my best to seal my emotions from him? He already knows that I love him from the very start. He knows it!

He stared at me for a little while then closed the door. I stood there, amazed at his reaction. Wait, he just closed the door! He has the guts to do that to me!

"Akashi!" I shouted as I knocked harshly on his entrance door. I pressed the doorbell's button again, trying to annoy him.

Three minutes passed and I gave up. My effort on being here was wasted. Does he even know that I even gave my ticket away just to go here and miss the match? RIP to the money that I spent for that ticket. "Akashi!" I shouted once more.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. "Seijuro… Akashi," his first and last name escaped my lips. I felt my heartbeat change its pattern of beating.

The door opened and Akashi looked at me once more. "Come in," that sounded more like an order rather than an invitation. He's still thinking about that _name _conflict, isn't he?

Speaking about that, his reaction back then was priceless. Eight days have passed, but I can still remember it all too well; the way his hands cupped my face while his nose brushed mine, the way he smiled and chuckled, the way he even asked me to say his first name. He was such a mysterious guy. Despite that, he's awesome.

He was only wearing a plain red shirt that complemented his left eye's color as well as his hair's. He wore black shorts as if he was only a kid who did nothing but stay at home.

I decided to enter the house and sit on the black sofa of his living room which was just near the door. I looked at him looking at me looking at him looking at me. "Who gave you the permission to sit there?" he crossed his arms and I looked at him sheepishly. I stood up quickly. "I was just kidding."

With that said, I sat again.

Oh Akashi, if you weren't hot, I've probably answered back already. All hail to the glory of your sexiness, oh dear red prince. All hail to your ear-raping voice. All hail to everything about Akashi. All hail!

Akashi closed the door and went towards me. I noticed that he has a thin cloth that was wrapped around his right ankle. His left foot was faster than the right one due to the burden. He was sweating so I stood up. He stopped walking and froze when I placed my right hand on his shoulder while my left hand made contact with his forehead. I retrieved my arms back while his poker face greeted me.

"Akashi, you're hot!" I said. Double meaning as it seems to be, it was true.

Literally, his body temperature was high. He was really hot. Understanding that in another way, it's already a _fact _that he's considered to be hot. If I were a writer in Almanac, I would create a page that has a list of the top 100 hot people in the world and put Akashi's name from the 100th place up to the 1st.

"I know," was his answer. Really? Which one; the literal meaning or the other meaning of hot?

"Akashi, Ryouta said that you were injured. I thought you were seriously damaged and such!" I admitted. Was he bruised or sprained? Oh thin cloth on Akashi's ankle, what mystery do you hide beneath your body to be wrapped around his precious skin?

"If you call me by my last name again, I swear I'm going to sew your mouth shut using a needle and a thread," Akashi was scary. The way his eyes looked at me was like he was an insane man who was really going to do that. Of course, he was still hot. Damn, I really need to avoid that word.

I apologized to him and he sighed. "Shouldn't you rest?" I never thought that there would be a time when I get to see Akashi as a sick person.

"You're here with me so why should I?" he told me as he raised his eyebrow at me then went towards the sofa and sat. They way his feet moved were so unusual today. "What happened?" I questioned him about his current state.

"I was driving during one rainy day then I saw a kid who was playing basketball by himself at a public court. I became interested then played with him for a short time," he told me. So that's why he's sick. I bet that the kid's sick too. "I didn't care that much about getting a fever since I know that I am still capable of playing if I happen to have one. Anyway, I'd rather not speak about this injury."

"By the way, I'm surprised that you got here without getting lost," he was glancing at me and I walked towards him. "Ryouta told me your address," I said. He let out another sigh and spoke once more, "Do me a favor; when you're talking to me, refer to Ryouta as Kise. By the way, come here."

I sat beside him but still gave a little space between us.

"How many times have you accidentally caused your cellphone to fall?" for a guy like him to ask that, he seemed weird. "Once. I only had it last last month," I answered.

"Can I have it? I just want to look at it," he requested as I took my phone out from my pocket and lend it to him. He stared at it for a little while as he examined its features. Suddenly, he changed my phone's settings then threw it to the other sofa. "H-hey! My phone!" he quickly hugged me when I said that.

"Stay still," his voice was seriously a rapist of my ears.

His head rested on my right shoulder while his arms were wrapped around me. He was damn attractive. The way his breath tickled the nape of my neck sent shivers down my spine. His bloody colored hair met with my brunette ones on the right side. The warmth of his embrace was so… hot, warm, and high in temperature? Whatever. I don't care about the term.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, still frozen. "Resting. Do you know how soft you are? It's quite surprising, actually. You're like a fat squishy bear," how his voice sounded like was the same as how he spoke when he wanted me to say his name.

"W-was t-that an insult?" I managed to ask while he was able to relax while hugging me. While his head rested upon my shoulder, my chin rested upon his left. Even though he was sick, he smelled so good.

"Not really, sorry," was his answer.

After that, silence filled the atmosphere around us. Akashi fell asleep. He fell asleep while hugging me. He was hugging me for the very first time.

Seeing him relaxed makes me sleepy and calm. Giving in unto my heavy eyelids' desire, I fell asleep too. After an hour or two passed by, I woke up and noticed that I was lying on the sofa and Akashi was looking at me while he stood beside me.

"Good. You're awake. Your brother's waiting for you outside," I rubbed my sleepy eyes and yawned. Wait. Brother's already here? "You told him my address, didn't you?"

"S-sorry," I apologized and bowed. How I wish that brother didn't come and I was still hugged by Akashi. "Get well soon," I uttered to him then smiled. "I guess I have to go but… Will we ever meet again?"

He let out a smirk. I blushed when I realized that I have said that. "Yeah. Sooner or later."

"Bye, A- Seijuro," I corrected myself then left his place after closing the door. Now that I think about it, what did I even do inside his house? We only talked to one another then he fell asleep then I also went into deep slumber.

I saw my brother waiting inside the car. I sat on the seat beside him. When I finally settled myself, he started driving. How I wish that Akashi was driving the car for me instead of my brother. How I wish to experience the way Akashi put my seatbelt around me. How I wish I can stare and melt down unto his gaze.

"Did he tell you anything about the debt?" my brother asked.

"The amount only. Why?"

"Nothing. Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Sooner or later, you'll find out about something."

"Like?"

"He's already engaged."

"What? You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not."


	25. Chapter 25

_"Akashi's engaged?" I asked as I looked at my brother._

No. I can't take that information as if it's nothing. I've been broken by him once. I can't let him break me again without even trying to put up a fight. Akashi is someone I can't lose. He's just too valuable for me.

"The game you wanted to be created," Hikari uttered as she finished playing games on her psp then looked at me. Her voice made me awaken from my depressing thoughts.

Nine days passed. The game was already released. It was a huge success. We named it _Cliffhanger_.

I was just sitting by my desk while I gazed at Hikari. I was not in the mood for games and I've finished all my paperwork. "What?" I asked her as I raised my eyebrows.

My brown hair was tied to the side as my black eyes blinked.

"It's addictive!" she said with a huge smile. I giggled and just pretended that I totally agree.

My mind's still messed up about Akashi. Ever since he appeared to my life, everything mainstream and normal became different. Why can't he just like me? Why can't he just appreciate me? When he asked me to say his name, I thought that he was jealous. When he told me to stop calling Kise as Ryouta, I felt like I had a chance. When he hugged me and fell asleep, I thought that he actually fell for me. I've always wanted that to happen. But why? Why must it end this way?

"Thanks to everyone's cooperation," I answered with a pleasant smile.

I didn't want to drown myself unto the pain of having a broken heart. I didn't want it to hurt me like it did before. I didn't want to remember that feeling.

"Hikari, what do you think about the girl's love life in that otome game?" I asked as I smiled melancholically. "It's quite depressing at the start as if the guy doesn't like you at all but in the end, I realized that it's as if the guy was just worried about you," she answered me seriously.

"The truth was that game's based on my love life," I uttered. "Really? What happened?" Hikari was interested. She quickly ran towards the seat in front of my table.

"I fell in love to a guy since middle school. I gave up on loving him when I met my first boyfriend. Things didn't go well so we broke up. When I took off for my leave, everything, about my feelings back then, haunted me. We met again, the guy that I used to love, and talked then there were times when I actually thought that he may have liked me. When my brother was accompanying me on going back, he told me that the guy I loved for years was already engaged," the more that I talked, the more tears came and approached my eyes.

"During high school, I cried because of him. There are times when I wanted to say that I hate him but I just couldn't bring myself to do that," I felt like a fool for feeling too depressed and hurt while storytelling.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," I started crying tears that I wanted to shed in front of Akashi. "I thought that I finally had him. I thought that I was finally someone to him. I thought that I deserved him," I cried even worse than before. "He acted as if he was jealous over the model whom I was with in the magazine and billboard. I thought that we were meant to be," I added. "I even left my cellphone inside his house."

"Ma'am Azuri," Hikari said as she looked at me with concern. I buried my face unto my palms.

"The pain that I feel right now, upon knowing that, can be equalized by taking my arms and legs away from me while being conscious. It's as if my whole body is being torn into pieces," I told her as I cried even more.

I heard the door open and I didn't care anymore. "Ma'am Azuri," Hikari said once more.

"Raise your head," I heard a male voice speak. I looked up and saw Seijuro Akashi with my cellphone in his right hand. He placed my phone on the table. "I always knew that you were the head of this place," he uttered.

"You're engaged, right?" I questioned him with a silly smile despite the fact that my eyes were bloodshot in color due to so much crying. "When I finally thought that you might have actually liked me, I found out about that. I feel so stupid," I laughed as my tears came down just like back then.

_"I'm simply not the guy for you."_

"You… Do you hate me?" his eyes softened. I bit my lower lip as I clenched my fists. He understood my reaction then gave me a folded paper. "You deserve this," he uttered then turned around and left.

"Was he the one?" Hikari asked. I nodded my head then unfolded the paper.

_I had a dream about Akashi last night._

_I was inside a dark room with him and he was looking at me straight in the eye. Suddenly, out of the blue, Akashi pinned me unto the wall. His hands were by the sides of my head; his face was just a few inches away from me._

_"Akashi…" I whispered. His gaze intensified with anger albeit his expression was just plain serious yet calm. I was about to ask him something but he managed to cut me off._

_"Do you know how hard it is to hold back?" he asked, still dead blank serious. He began to talk about how I should focus on my future and he was angry at me. Very angry._

_He said that he was going easy on me and that I was such a huge tempt._

_"Why not give in already?" those were the words that I told him._

_As if a sign of response, Akashi sighed and surprised me when he crashed his lips on mine. I wasn't able to react immediately. I tried to push him away but he was too strong to even budge. His hands, from the side of my head, went to support my back and the back of my head as well just to pull me close to him._

_I stopped pushing him and finally gave in. Tears fell from my eyes._

_After that, Akashi and I broke the communication of our opened whole on the face. We breathed for air. As if knowing what I thought of, Akashi kissed me again. My hands were resting themselves unto his chest._

_Cinderella kissed Romeo. What a love story that must've been; two people from worlds apart fell for each other. Was that even possible?_

Tears were overflowing then, at the back of the paper, there was something written.

_I dreamt about it too._

_In my dream, I was mad at Azuri, so mad that I even dared to talk to her in private. There was a scissor around and I stabbed the wall next to her, burying the poor scissors' blades upon the solid structure. She became nervous and frightened until she started crying. She admitted that loving me was such a curse to bear because I just keep on giving her pain. Despite that, she just can't stop herself from doing so. I, being as heartless as I can be, did nothing but look into her eyes until my mouth started to utter words I never imagined to say. Just like her dream, I kissed her twice. I don't even remember why I did that._

This was the paper he tore from my secretive filler back then; the reason why I played Shogi with him. Why, of all times to be given this to me, now? He should've given it to me years ago.

When I finally looked down at the bottom of the paper, there was something written in very tiny writings as if he didn't want me to see it. I took a closer look at it and my heart stopped while my tears were like waterfalls. Hikari looked at me with sadness dancing upon her eyes. I felt so relentless. I felt so hopeless.

The one written below made my head spin in confusion even more. If what he wrote was true, then why was he mean to me back then? Why was he like that? Why would he even write on this paper? Why?

I looked at the tiny writings again and read it over and over again.

_I loved Azuri back then._


	26. Chapter 26

"He loved me. He loved me. He loved me. No matter how many times I take a look at it or even read it over and over again, I can't feel it," the way that I grasped my hair near my forehead seemed like I was going to rip them off. Hikari was reading the paper while I kept on crying.

She watched me break down into pieces while facing Akashi a while ago. "Why didn't you leave?" I asked while she turned to look at me then settled the paper on my table. "From how I met you, you'll probably do something stupid if I let you two inside here. You're strong. I admire you for that," Hikari smiled at me.

I stopped crying when she wept my tears with a huge smile. "I'm glad that I'm here for you right now because I was the one who was crying like that back then," she said with a giggle.

I remembered how desperate she looked like when she cried to me in the past. She was depressed because she fell in love with her divorced mother's boyfriend. She didn't know what to do when the guy asked her to abandon her mom. She cried in front of me and I gave her some comfort. Right now, the guy was gone and her mother decided to settle things with her dad while she was going out with a guy who's been there for her since the very start.

"You used to tell me that I shouldn't give in into boys that easily. You gave me tons of advices. That's why I thought to myself; Ah, this woman's strong," she uttered. My heart stopped breaking and became calm.

"I love Seijuro Akashi." I hate him. "I always did." He's the worst. "After years of not giving up and getting hurt up until now, I found out that he loved me back then." I despise him for that.

"If he really did, why can't I feel that? Why must it be in the past!?" I asked in a loud manner as if I was shouting at Hikari. "Do I look like someone who should have her emotions played with?" tears were approaching my eyes once more but Hikari wept them away quickly.

"Ma'am Azuri. No. Azuri…" she trailed off. "You have to fight back. You don't have to hold it in," she whispered. "Prove to him that he's wrong!" she encouraged but I only giggled at her.

"I've been insane. What I need to do is stop," I said as I frowned while the life in my eyes faded away. "He never loved me. I don't need a stupid paper like that to play with me," I added as I gritted my teeth. "I'm a fool for being in love with a guy like him. How did he even get here!?"

"It's been hard," I added as I held unto the cloth that covered my top. "Do you even know what he thinks of you? If he even suffered the pain you have experienced? Do you really know what's going on in his mind?" she counter questioned me.

"No. I never did! I'm…" I stood up as I stared at her. "Pathetic," I said as my knees became weak and I fell to the floor. My hands were clenched into fists, my chest was heaving due to the fact that I was breathing.

"Liar," she whispered then I remembered the way Akashi said that back then.

"Why? Why must everything that happened years ago keep on haunting me?" I asked as I looked at her even though that the sight of seeing her was blocked by my table. "Why must it be him?" I questioned so loud.

The ending's always the same; he would always leave me. If not that, I'm forced to leave him.

Is my love not good enough? I spent most of my lifetime thinking about him. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Do you think he's gone already?" I asked as I hated myself for being a liar about my feelings. I shouldn't deny them.

"If he's heartless to you, yes. If he's concerned at your current emotional state, no. Why?" I didn't dare to answer her.

I stood up, ran towards the door and opened it; only to be surprised by the employees that were gathered there who seemed like they were eavesdropping. I looked at the hallway and saw him looking back at me then he began to walk.

"B-boss," one of them uttered but I managed to get away from the crowd and chase after Akashi. He just headed to the elevator calmly while I ran.

Right before the elevator had the chance to reject my presence, I was just in time to get inside. "Akashi! Seijuro Akashi!" I shouted at him when I entered it then the doors closed.

He looked at me plainly. "I don't care about how you feel but…" I trailed off. "I hate you!" I shouted. He only watched me quietly as I stood in front of him.

"Why… Why does it have to be so hard? I hate it. I hate you. I hate you so much right now!" I shouted. "You've always told me to stop liking you. Years after that, you came to me and gave me a paper with something like 'I loved Azuri back then' written?! Do you think that my heart's a cheap joke? I hate you."

Liar. I never hated him. I never did. If there _is _something that I hate which concerns him, it's the way how I can't make him see me as someone deserving of his love.

"Do you even know how desperate I look like whenever I play Otome games and wish that you were one of the guys out there? I always win them but in real life, I never won you as a prize," the sudden outburst of emotions were stinging harmful pain inside my heart.

"Move aside," he uttered when we finally got to the lowest floor and the doors of the elevator opened. I didn't budge but he decided to force his way out. When he did, I've gone after him.

"Akashi!" I shouted as I reached my hand out even though his back was facing me. I hugged him from behind and he stood still.

"I've always wanted to do this. I've always wanted you to stop leaving me. I've always wanted to stop you. I've always wanted to be with you. I really did," tears approached my eyes again.

It was just like back then when I confessed to him during high school; the way that I tried holding my tears back in front of him.

_"All this time, I have always loved you ever since I saw you."_

Who was I back then? Why am I like this? I love Akashi. That should be enough, right?

Suddenly, he turned around and embraced me then quickly released me. "You're strong," he smiled at me as he messed my hair.

He started walking away again, leaving me behind.

"Why won't you look at me in a different way? Not as a stranger, an acquaintance or friend but as a woman?" I questioned yet he didn't stop walking.

Despite the embarrassment and humiliation that I'll get from this company, I don't care at all.

"Is it true that you loved me? Why won't you look at me? Why won't you notice me? Why won't you answer me? Are you just playing with me? Are you annoyed at me? Answer me…" my voice kept on cracking until I shouted his name, "Seijuro!"

When I did that, he turned around with a cocky smile.

"I did. I always did up until now," after saying that, he left me completely.

I blinked there as I stood, still frozen and taken aback by his words. Which question did he answer? Why did I feel so useless?

I went to the elevator again then closed its doors as I slid my back down unto its strong walls and hugged my knees. I looked like a lost child looking for her parents.

I wasn't crying. I was whining. I can hear the pain and sorrow in my voice. I can hear the agony in the thousands of wounds caused by that guy. Albeit that he has left me once again, my heart still longed for him.

The doors of the elevator opened and everyone, on the current floor, looked at me. "Ma'am Azuri," they said in chorus.

I stood up and went out. "From now on, call me Azuri. Sorry for the drama that I caused," I forced a fake laugh to come out of my mouth but I failed to do so.

"You've always been kind to us despite of being the head," the bald headed guy from the Action Game crew, whom I talked to back then, uttered.

"I never thought that you would cry like that for a single guy," another one stepped in. Hikari looked at me. "They forced me to tell them why you were crying," she said as she looked away.

"So that's why you named it as _Cliffhanger_. It's because of the fact that your story is not yet over," the leader of the Otome Game crew said.

"I just got rejected by the guy I loved for years. It keeps on happening over and over again. Same guy. Same ending. Game Over, as they say. Should I kill myself so that he can live with peace? I need him so badly," I went towards Hikari and wrapped my arms around her. I needed comfort. I needed people who would know of my burden so that I can't feel the pain unlike the way I hid it for myself back then.

"Stop crying, will you? You're making me cry too!" Hikari said as she hugged me back tightly with tears falling.

The others watched us while some were touched and cried too.

_"Are you sure that it's okay, master?" Akashi's driver asked while the redhead looked at the view outside inside the car._

_"If I told her the truth, she'll probably think that her parents are using her just to pay their debt. Now's not the right time since she's aware of it," he explained._

_"How did she even know?" the driver asked once more._

_"Her brother, perhaps. He's so talkative. She still doesn't know that she's actually the one engaged to me though," Akashi mustered while resting his chin unto his palm._

_He knew it himself that he loved her and he still does right now. He knows that he has a lot of explaining to do by the time he tells her the truth._


	27. Chapter 27

**Seijuro Akashi's Point of View**

I arrived at my own house in this urban yet gold-digging city. I remembered how I spent my time with Azuri when I was sick at my other house. She didn't serve me or even treat me or cook for me. She just provided some comfort.

How did I fall for her? Even I do not know. All I can remember is that when I almost stabbed her with a fork back then, she got scared but when she approached me due to certain matters, her fear towards me was gone immediately.

She didn't fear me as if I was a monster. She was not afraid of me. She can still be herself when she's around me. I've always been aware of her feelings. She's not like those who are liars when it comes to things like these. She was real.

I didn't want to admit it back then because I'll be a bigger distraction to her when it comes to the future rather than otome games. Besides, my only freedom back then was only found in school. I cannot let my freedom go away just because of a single woman.

When we got separated in the following years, there was one image of her that I can always remember; the way she smiled at me while tears were about to fall from her eyes.

She looked so fragile during that time as if anyone and anything can break her especially me. When I tore _that _paper out from her filler, I knew that it would be of good use in the future.

Since I always win, I'm always right.

When she cried in front of me a while ago, I wanted to brace her longer than any man could. I wanted her to stop but if I did stop her, I would've given in into my emotions and my plans would fail. If that was the case, I would have to rely on another plan to sort it all out.

I was inside my room while playing Shogi as I think about her. The room was too quiet and peaceful as if they were comforting me. How pitiful I must've been.

"Azuri…" I simply uttered as I made the next move to my pieces.

Whenever she tries to resist her feelings towards me, she fails. She cannot hide it. She's too straightforward.

When I hugged her, it felt like I didn't want to release her. When she was with Ryouta, I wanted to snatch her away. Whenever she calls me Seijuro, there's always a huge difference.

_"You want to marry our daughter?" her dad asked while being shocked. I didn't answer him because I know that he already knew my answer. "I shall not consider your debt," I told him._

_"Wouldn't that mean we're trading her for some amount of-"_

_"No. I'm not interested in money. I want her. Only her. She's my only purpose for doing this," I answered._

Convincing her parents back then took me an hour. Nonetheless, everything went according to my plan.

I want to see her. I want to talk to her right now.

**Azuri Hana's Point of View**

"Okay!" I shouted with a smile. I was trying my best to forget about Akashi. The crew and I went to have a party at a Karaoke house. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was from the same unknown number that kept on calling me but won't speak whenever I answer it.

I decided to reject the call until it kept on bugging me, making my phone ring over and over again. "What!?" I asked aloud when I finally managed to answer it.

"Meet me by the tallest building around there," after that, the caller hung up.

Right now… That was Akashi's voice, right? It's him. It must be him. "I got to go," I said as I quickly stood up and ran away. I looked out for the tallest building at my current location. When I finally got there, I saw him.

"I-I want to talk to you!" my cheeks immediately became red when I saw him then I quickly shouted that, even though I was not the one who asked for a meet up. "Go on," he simply said.

"I want to talk to the guy who wrote it. You… Did you really love me back then?" I questioned calmly.

"If I were to tell that to you back then, everything would be a mess. We would both be a huge distraction to ourselves," he answered knowingly. I nodded my head and just agreed.

Unlike what happened before, I was finally calm and I managed to have my head cool off for quite a bit. I took a look at Akashi then he quickly spoke, "Do you hate me?"

"No. I can't," I admitted. "I can't bring myself to do it," I added. "Akashi…"

"I am seriously going to tear your mouth off if you call me like that again," he immediately said.

After all this time, the one who was calling me with an unknown number was Akashi. Even though I felt the pain that I felt years ago, everything seemed to fade away now that he's here.

"The truth is that I still love you up until now," he uttered yet his face had no expression. He just looked so serious. "Akashi…"

"I told you, I'm going to rip that off," he warned then quickly had his hands on my shoulders and glared at me as if he was really going to do that. I closed my eyes, knowing that it'll hurt until I felt his lips on mine. My eyes opened in surprise yet closed again.

He caught me off-guard. His hands, from my shoulders, went to the back of my head and to my back for support and so that we could deepen the kiss.

Everything seemed like a dream, a miracle. After that, we looked into each other's eyes. He turned around and was about to walk away. "Next time, I'll introduce you to my fiancé and tell her that I would choose you rather than her," he uttered.

"Won't that break her heart?" I questioned. "Her heart was broken tons of times already," he said as he left.

He sounded so cruel yet I was happy. Too happy.

When I arrived at my unit, I jumped to my bed then hugged my pillow.

"Kyaaaaa!" I screamed then punched my pillow and jumped at my bed over and over again then walked around the room like an insane woman. I squealed and squealed and squealed over and over again.

"I can't… I can't even… AKASHI KISSED ME! SEIJURO KISSED ME!" I shouted as I hit my head unto the pillow at my bed with a huge smile on my face. I can die happy now.

I kept on squealing until someone knocked at my door. I opened it and saw a stressed woman in her mid-20s. "Can you do me a favor and shut up? You're too noisy."

I apologized to her then closed the door, still having a smile on my face. He kissed me. He actually did.


	28. Chapter 28

He called me last night and asked me if I was free. Being the skilled fangirl that I was, I quickly agreed since I have no schedule for work at the moment. I was on my way to our meeting place and, honestly, I was pretty excited.

I wore a sweater with black sleeves then white background at the front and back that has a bat logo at the middle. I accompanied white leggings to it then a raven low cut boots. My get-up was simple yet it seemed stylish. I didn't do anything special to my hair.

I arrived and saw Akashi wearing a plain white shirt and black pants. Damn, he looks so hot as ever. Wait, is it me or I just got away from the awful feeling I had back then because of him? Who cares?

"A-" just as I was about to call him as Akashi, I remembered the times when he seemed annoyed whenever I do. "S-Seijuro!" I shouted as I wave my right hand and ran towards him. He watched me. He was looking at me. Shucks! Do I even look okay?

"Ah, you're here," he said when I stopped in front of him. I smiled at him then handed him a small paper bag. He raised his eyebrow at me then took it and threw it at the trash can nearby. "Hey! That was a gift!" I shouted.

Well… At least it wasn't expensive. My poor money got wasted.

"If you think that this is a 'give a gift, talk, take photos then kiss' activity that you do in sim dates, you have to be better than that," he lectured while I sighed. He read through me. Stupid braniac.

Quickly, he grabbed my hand and we began to walk. He doesn't plan on using a car or whatever. He just wanted to walk with me. Do you even know how noisy my heart is right now?

It's as if it's saying; I'm going to kill you with your damn noisy heartbeat.

"By the way, are you nervous?" he asked as he looked at me. I quickly took my glance away from him, making my brunette curls dance in the process. "N-no!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, this is not a date. We're just going to play Shogi," he answered then looked at our path. I gazed at him while my jaw dropped.

He had me hoping. This damn hot guy made me hope _again_.

If that was the case then why are we here instead of going to his house where there is a Shogi board and so on? Seijuro Akashi is so hard to read. He is so complicated yet addictive.

"Azuri?" I heard someone ask and when I turned my attention to him, who was right in front of me, my eyes widen in surprise. "Oh… Haha… Hi Yukki," I tried to smile. "Who is he?" Akashi questioned.

"Oh, Yukki, this is Seijuro. Seijuro, this is Yukki," I introduced. "I see that you have a wonderful life right now. I better get going. See ya!" Yukki said as he ran away from us.

We arrived inside a luxurious yet small Shogi house where Shogi addicts were playing. Everyone looked at us then greeted Akashi as if he was a respectful man. Well, he _is _pretty respectful.

There were three unused boards and Akashi decided to use the middle.

I didn't know that a Shogi house exists in Japan. (_I'm not sure if there's a Shogi house around Japan. If there is one, hooray. If none, well, let's just pretend that it exists.)_

We settled at the unoccupied space Akashi went to. Everyone was silent as if he's the master. Red hot emperor.

"Let's play a game. For every turn, someone will ask a question and the person who was asked shall answer. The winner, of course, gets to have a prize," he had a smirk on his face.

He knows I can't win. He knows I can't last. We started playing and he was the first to make a move.

"Who's Yukki?" he questioned. "My ex," I answered honestly. He let out a soft chuckle then looked at me. "You gave up on me just for a lame guy?"

I bit my lower lip and blushed as I look down at the ground. When it was finally my turn, I decided to ask him, "Who's your fiancé?" I was curious as to who she was. "Someone close to you," he replied.

"Hey! No fair! I answered honestly yet you-"

"I never said that you must answer specifically."

He got me once again. Why must he be so smart? It was his turn again and everything went on smoothly. We would ask questions and we would answer one another. I found out that he likes Tofu Soup and he also found out that I'm lame at cooking.

"Why did you give up on me and chose him for a short time?" he asked. I fiddled with my fingers and looked away. "He told me that I should give him a chance since you will never return my feelings."

"You were in love with me for tons of years yet you gave up for a short time," he uttered.

"Hey, he wasn't _that _bad," I said then he looked at me with a spark of interest. "Checkmate," he stood up and grabbed me once more then decided to leave the place.

We stood at the entrance outside. "I guess I deserve my prize," he whispered and it sent shivers down my spine. He stared at me while my knees were getting weak because I was about to melt.

"W-what is it?!" I was nervous and my heart was choking me with its happy explosions inside.

Akashi pulled me close and my face became as red as a tomato. My breath hitched when his face became close to mine while his nose was brushing my nose yet his eyes were killing me.

He smirked at me then said, _"You're mine forever and nobody should own you except me."_


	29. Chapter 29

Akashi and I walked along the sidewalk while talking about some _stuff_. We were talking about some of his team-mates. I kept on laughing on the trivial facts about them. They seem so close to each other.

"Atsushi Murasakibara... Let's see... He's tall yet he's so sarcastic. His sarcasm can be pretty annoying at times. Oh yeah. He's _always_ hungry for sweets. It's as if he can eat a whole candy kingdom for just one day," Akashi uttered without looking at me.

"Really? Wow," that was all I can say. I was mainly focused on Akashi's presence beside me. I didn't care that much about the other guys. I was just curious about his relationship to people around him.

"Daiki Aomine, he's hard headed like you but, despite that, he manages to follow my commands although he can be pretty difficult to handle at times," he said. I didn't know if I was offended by that. I was so incapacitated to even think about getting piqued.

"Shintaro Midorima, he's obsessed over that Oha-Asa's Horoscope TV program. He will never ever leave his house without getting aware of the lucky items for the day. He's my playmate in Shogi. He's a genius," we just kept on walking by the sidewalk of the city while talking. Well, for the first time, Akashi did all the talking.

"Is he smarter than you?" I felt stupid for asking that.

He quickly turned his head to face me and smirked. I quickly shifted my gaze unto somewhere else. My cheeks were blushing so hard. My heart was starting a countdown for explosion.

That damn sexy smirk of his made me weak inside.

"I guess t-that means n-no," I stuttered.

Oh red guy of my dreams, please don't look at me. I want to watch you. I want to stare at you without getting caught. You caught my heart inside your spider web. You trapped me inside your conspiracy. You got me homestuck with your presence.

He started to face our way again. I sighed and breathed normally.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, he's pretty much like a shadow. I was the one who discovered his hidden ability but his development, however, went beyond my expectations. I expected him to be of great use but I didn't actually expect him to be _that_ good because his body build isn't quite of an athlete's. A lot of the members used to look down on him. Right now, they respect him," I noticed that he talked too much about Tetsuya Kuroko just like how he talked about Shintaro Midorima.

"Ryouta Kise, a goodlooking model slash athlete. He never fails to return a favor inside the court. He's pretty much the most bullied member. He may be goodlooking, but when he's beside you, his reputation gets hurt and becomes crappy," he spoke so fast about Kise. I was giggling at first until he spoke about a non-existent '_us_'.

"Hey! I don't even hang out with him," I pouted at him but he ignored me. "Did I even ask about that?" was his only answer.

"Reo Mibuchi, he lectures us on how to treat a woman right which is not really necessary. He's nice and good at playing inside the court," he continued to talk while I smiled to myself.

"Junpei Hyuuga, I can feel the tension between Aida and him. He can be too serious at times. Yukio Kasamatsu, enough said; his eyebrows are awesome. Kazunari Takao, he's pretty silly at times. Once, when he was all alone in the locker room, he was having a mini concert to himself while singing Rimfire. Taiga Kagami, his ability to jump is quite overwhelming and handful. He has a huge appetite for meat. I guess that makes him Atsushi's meat-food-buddy," I listened to him. His voice was so precious.

"Our coach, Aida Riko, seems like a tomboy yet I can feel something about her relationship to Junpei. Our manager, Momoi Satsuki, is pretty much girly. I'm just waiting for Daiki to make a move on her which may seem as something pretty stupid to expect for a lazy guy," I giggled at him while he watched me calmly.

We stopped in front of the building I reside at. "Oh, we're here," I didn't want him to leave. He escorted me inside.

"You know, longer male bangs suit you," I smiled at him. "Your haircut back then was so-" I was about to admit that it seemed awful but he quickly said, "*effortlessly perfect."

"You look better with longer ones," I honestly admitted and blushed. "*I will cripple the next one who would try to insult my haircut back then," he uttered. He was so adorable even when he's like that.

"Of course, as always, your orders are absolute, oh dear emperor," I rolled my eyes but I was still happy. I feel warm inside. It was such an overwhelming feeling. "Honestly, that suited me. Thank you, I liked that," he remarked sheepishly but I quickly blushed again.

"About Yukki and I... He reminded me of myself when I never gave up on you. He loved me and kept on shutting his feelings whenever I talk about you. He used to be my best friend. We would go to the arcade and play games, he would always lose and we always talk to each other, but everytime he asks for a kiss or just a simple peck on the cheek, I never gave him one even though he became my beau. We broke up when he noticed that things weren't going well for the two of us. He felt like I was still treating him as a friend even though we were in a relationship," I ranted and explained.

"You forgot me because of such a guy like him? I see..." he talked to himself and we got inside the elevator. "I didn't even ask about your relationship with him," he added. "I just wanted to pour my feelings out unto you," I said.

Please pretend that you're jealous, Akashi. Please. Don't let me die just because of hoping for such a thing.

"Can I eat at your place? I'm pretty hungry right now," he admitted and I giggled softly then nodded my head. That was so cute of him even though he still had that blank poker face on.

The doors of the elevator opened and I took my key out to open the door to my unit. Upon opening it, we entered my territory.

"Who's that guy on the frame?" he looked at the picture frame posted on the wall. I felt quite embarrassed.

"Ren Shibasaki and Yamato Kougami of My Forged Wedding," I answered as I closed the door and decided to start cooking for the two of us.

"How about the guys on those posters?" he seemed like a cute curious child. I wonder what it feels like to have a son of my own. I wonder what it feels like to have a family of my own. I wonder what it feels like to have Seijuro Akashi for myself.

My face went hotter than before and became so bloody red when I thought of that.

"T-that's Shiro of Re: Alistair+++, Thofte, Yuza and Ramas of Spirited Hearts, Oure and Rexus of X-Note, Sora Hirosue of My Sweet Bodyguard," I answered while I was preparing to cook for a meal.

He was just quietly roaming around the place like a detective and I gave him permission to do so. He sighed and decided to sit at the sofa.

"They're all from otome games," he said. I felt embarrassed.

"Besides the games you have already mentioned, what other games have you played?" he asked. I finished cooking and gave him his plate with food on it.

"Let's see... Memory Days, Festival Days, Wonderland Days, Idol Days, Kingdom Days, Chrono Days and other sim dates created by Pacthesis. I have played Suikoden II, Suikoden III, Street Fighter, Assassin's Creed, God of War, Capcom vs Marvel, Metal Slug, NBA 2k16, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Xenosaga, Gundam Seed, Zoids, Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Master, Starry Sky, Uta no Prince Sama, Sword Art Online, Band Master, Amnesia, Audition, Fantage, Zwinky, Harvest Moon DS, Legend of Heroes... Oh! And Bomberman," I told him. I forgot about the other games I have played already. He just ate his food quietly while listening to me.

After eating, he gave me his finished plate and I put it at the sink. I gave him something to drink. He drank the water that was inside the transparent glass that I lent him.

"You know, you need to study cooking. It's as if you were poisoning me with food," he commented and I gave him a sheepish look.

"Condolence to your soon-to-be-husband. Since you gave me a meal, I'm going to tell you a secret," he stood up, went outside and got inside the elevator without closing its metal doors.

I followed him but he warned me to go further.

"Stand by that door. You're going to kill me once you comprehend about this secret," I felt nervous at what he's about to say.

Silence passed by and I stood beside my door while he was still inside the elevator. He pressed the button that makes the elevator's doors to remain open.

"I'm actually engaged to you. You're my fiancé," after saying that, my eyes widened and I was about to chase him until he closed the elevator and left.

He's engaged to me?

I closed the door and locked it. I paced around my unit and kept on thinking. I cried at my company just for nothing. I cried in front of Hikari and to my crew! I felt depressed that he was engaged to someone I don't even have a clue about!

I felt mad, dismayed and disappointed. Wait... If he's engaged to me...

I stopped walking around and froze.

...That means that he loves me, right? Wait, what if it's just because of our debt?

I'm confused. I don't know what to feel!

_"Won't that break her heart?"_

_"Her heart's been broken tons of times already."_

He was talking about me back then. He wrote that he loved me. He said that he loves me. I want to chase him and ask him tons of questions.

I dialed my mom's number.

"Mom, am I engaged to anyone?" I asked straightforwardly.

"He told you already? I see..." was her answer. I quickly hung up and dropped my phone.

This is not a dream.

_"Does she know already?"_

_"No."_

So that's what they have been quiet about. They were trying to keep it a secret. I need to know more about it.

_"I'm actually engaged to you. You're my fiancé."_

Everything stopped and I froze until my heart exploded and...

"Kyaaaaaa! Ohmyglob! Ohshucks! I can't... Teach me how to breathe!" I squealed as I went to my bed, curled and hugged my pillow.

I wanted to bang my head against the hard wall. I wanted to die because of happiness.

"Kyaaaaa! Oh my glob. I can't believe it! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Akashi- Seijuro- the hot red g-guy... He's engaged to me! Oh my globby bear!" I kept on screaming and squealing.

Akashi needs to explain a lot of things but when I finally realized what he meant, everything that wanted to disturb my mind stopped.

The next morning, I woke up with a huge smile on my face, still blushing. I wanted to squeal once more but my neighbors might want to kill me if I abuse their poor ears again. Besides, I can't speak today. Because of too much fangirling, squealing and screaming last night, my throat felt sore and my voice can't come out. I guess my voice box deserves some rest.

"Mmmmmmmnnnnggghhhh!" I tried to squeal again when I remembered what he said. I was blushing so hard.

The guy I love... Seijuro Akashi... Is engaged to no other woman but me! Oh em gee! Oh shucks! I really need to breathe!


	30. Chapter 30

I walked around my office while Hikari watched me. I kept on pacing and ambulating around as if there was something that kept on bugging me. Well, there _are _two; first is that I'm going to have a mall interview tomorrow about _Cliffhanger_ - the game we developed. Second is about how Akashi would really propose.

If my voice can't get out of my precious lips, the interview would have to be cancelled. Was there even an interview with a person who had no voice during the moment?

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked. I looked at her with a worried face. How am I going to answer that?

I sighed. I went to my chair and attended to some paperwork laying on my table's flat wooden surface. I silently started working.

A few hours passed by, my work for the day was finally done. I decided to head home immediately and rest. I needed to reserve my voice for tomorrow.

I sat at the sofa in front of my wide flat screen TV. I was playing otome games (ps3).

**Prom night, 7pm at the school gym.**

**Gerald: I can't help but notice the way you kept on glancing at me.**

**A. "A-as if! Don't d-dream, you j-jerk! Who would even want to steal glances at you?"**

**B. Ignore him and leave.**

**C. Flirt with him.**

I chose letter 'A' as my answer. Gerald of Gakuen Ai was a flirt. He's mean and rude. He's a playboy too. Apparently, the heroine in this otome game is his seatmate. Honestly, he is the most goodlooking character in this particular game. The rest of the heroine's love candidates were just plain-looking.

In otome games, the character's appearance _is_ a big deal to huge fans. If your storyline is nice but the artwork is crappy, say goodbye to your career.

Prom... What _did _happen during _our_ prom in high school?

Oh yeah. Colorful lights greeted my eyes back then and there were balloons at the entrance. We held it outside during night time. The gentle breeze greeted our figures. Our prom was held at the school's park.

At that moment, I just kept on glancing at Akashi. He looked so breathtaking during that time. He was so enchanting and heart-suffocating. When he sat on a certain chair and walked around, I was watching him as if he was the only motivation I had for coming during that time.

The way he wore his black formal attire was so perfect. His eyes were magnetizing. His intimidating presence made people look up to him. How I wish that he had just walked right towards me and asked me for a dance.

I never had my first dance. Not even with my dad or brother. What I did was just stare at Akashi, talk to my three friends and stand in one corner.

Now that I think about it, I realized that I wasted my time back then. Wait. Watching Akashi is not wasting time!

I sighed and saved my progress. I decided to eject the disk from the portable gaming platform's tiny yet wide mouth. I returned the disk to its case.

I turned off the TV and the ps3 as well.

I went towards my bed at the right corner of my unit. There was a question that kept on lingering inside my mind; _do I even deserve Akashi?_

I removed the sanrio that I used to tie my hair with. My brown wavy strands fell unto the level of my waist. My black shaded orbs blinked as I stared at nothing in particular.

I just need to make him explain everything to me.

I threw myself unto my bed. I didn't care at my position at the moment. What I wanted was a peaceful slumber. I stared at the ceiling while my chocolate hair lay unto my sides. My arms surrendered and I just breathed calmly.

I want to see him again.

I closed my eyes, wanting to doze off. My body started to become obedient to my desire of sleeping early. My mind went blank and I finally got what I wanted.

When I woke up in the morning, I prepared for the interview that was going to be held. I wore a formal business attire to look decent enough. I applied make-up unto my face because I needed to. I brushed my hair, wanting to look presentable.

I tried to think of possible questions that may be asked. When I was finally done, I took my purse and left my unit. I drove my way to the mall where the interview would happen.

"Eherm, hello, I'm Azuri. Nice to meet you," I spoke to myself, making sure that my voice wasn't strained or anything.

I parked my car unto the free space of the parking lot when I arrived at the mall. I went out of the car and made sure that it was locked inside then left.

I headed inside. I went to the rendezvous of the interview. After arriving, I was asked to sit at the seat in front of the long prepared table.

I followed them and acted like I was really obedient. Newspaper writers and Game Channel reporters gathered right in front of me.

A copy of our game 'Cliffhanger' was placed right next to me on the table. There were fans (of the game) that gathered around us.

The interview began and I answered them with poise. Haha! Take that! I can be serious in life at certain times. Later, one game channel reporter asked, "Why did you create such a game? What is its purpose? Is there a story behind it?"

I was glad that my voice was back. Inhaling a huge amount of oxygen, I smiled at the reporter. Everyone around me became silent. Some of the mall shoppers stopped by just to listen to us.

"There are measurements to destroy and go beyond of when it comes to love. Everything makes sense. Everything and anything. There was this guy I first saw inside a convenience store where I always buy junkies and sweets. I fell in love at first sight. I never knew that that would be the time I would experience such a painful yet overwhelming feeling," I was reminiscing everything while my heart was singing a song of resonance.

Everyone looked at me and got caught off guard.

At the beginning of our developed game, the heroine would meet the _only _available character inside a convenience store.

"We went to the same school in middle school. In high school, during my freshman year, we became classmates. There were times when I wanted to give up on loving him. There were also times when I didn't want to. He was so hypnotizing. I can still remember the time when I confessed to him while crying. Years after, we never became classmates again."

I was blushing. I had the urge to tell them the _real _story. I didn't know why. It's as if I wanted to raise some apprentices of my love life.

"I had a boyfriend and we didn't last for too long. We broke up. This year, I went back to my hometown. When I saw my room, there were pictures of a guy posted on my desk's wall. Those were pictures of the guy I loved since middle school. When I opened my old laptop, there was a document dedicated for my future self which is the 'me' right now. After reading it, I looked back at the pictures and my old feelings got awakened. I fell in love with him once more. Isn't it funny?" I giggled to myself but everyone anticipated what I was going to say next.

"I felt like I had a chance to make him notice me. But that was just a huge assumption which could turn out in the wrong way. The reason why I named the game as Cliffhanger was because of the fact that the main story, the main idea and the original version of it is not yet finished. It is not yet complete because its actual basis was my life," I explained.

"Funny, huh? My love for that guy was so extreme that I even made a game about it. The male lead in the game was really based on his attitudes. I became a huge fangirl towards him. In Skip Beat, love is a prelude to tragedies and disasters. Love is never perfect. It will always be painful, warm, cold, overwhelming, contradicting and so on. Love is the greatest irony on earth. I've lived for years already, yet I still don't know how I can actually describe love," I smiled and felt a warm feeling inside my heart.

The interview went on and on. Kise's name was mentioned a while ago. They asked if we were going out and if he was the guy I'm talking about. I denied that, of course. Only one guy can steal my heart.

When we were finally finished, I thanked everyone. I received personal feedbacks such as how strong my love was and so on. I decided to roam around the mall after it.

I was standing next to a store called 'Forever 22'. It was a clothing line for women. I didn't care that much about it.

My phone vibrated inside my pocket. I reached out for it and answered the call.

"How's the interview!? This is a conference, by the way."

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Hi Azuri."

"Rina? Haruka? Boriburo?" I named them while a gentle smile got carved unto my face. I'm glad that I have friends like them. I told them about my concept of the game and about the engagement through chats on the web.

"I talked about Akashi without mentioning his name," I chuckled softly. They were quiet.

"I watched it on the Game Channel. It was live. You did great," Haruka praised me and I felt flattered until a noisy loudmouthed woman disturbed the peace.

"Boo hoo! You should've given them a clue about him," Rina complained. She was so noisy. "Now, now..." Boriburo tried to calm her down.

"If you are going to give a hint about who he is, what would you say?" Haruka asked. I blushed. "He's strict and composed," I answered.

"Or maybe, a heterochromatic eyed redhead," Boriburo suggested. "No, that would be too obvious," Haruka said then added, "What about being a team captain?"

"Pfft, it's so obvious that it's Akashi," I shrugged.

"Liars. Hypocrites!" Rina shouted on the line. My ears wanted to bleed. "What?" I asked. I scratched the back of my head while giggling.

"Puhlease. Back then, you kept on telling me that Akashi is hot," she told us. I felt embarrassed. My cheeks went redder than before.

"He _is_ hot; so hot that my ovaries explode when he smirks, my hormones lash out when he's around, my heart goes wild when he speaks and I lose myself unto my feelings for him," I explained.

"Wow," the three said in chorus.

"Uhmm... I got to go, I have to do some work," Boriburo hung up on us. "Killer of joy," Rina complained.

"Hey, have you seen Akashi topless?" she asked. "Yeah. He was so hot. The ozone layer got affected by his hotness," I answered in a funny way.

Hey, I'm a fangirl of fictional guys. Don't blame me for my terms and beliefs.

"Damn. I have to go too. I need to shoot some photos," Rina hung up on me too.

"Did he propose in a formal way already?" Haruka interrogated.

I paced around the entrance of the store while talking to my friend on my cellphone. "No," I frowned.

"I see, bye," she went off but my phone didn't beep yet (that beep that indicates that the conference is over.)

"Haruka? Hello? Hello?" I was like a fool. I was about to hung up as well until someone spoke.

"I watched your interview," an eargasmic voice greeted my ears. "Akashi? You're a part of this call?" I questioned.

"Rina told me to shut up until they all leave. Find the nearest restroom around. Meet me there," he answered. Wait... If he was a part of the call... He heard everything I said about him being so hot. Oh gosh. My dignity is destroyed.

My heart was beating again. I followed him and saw him.

"Akashi..." I trailed off. "It's Seijuro," he corrected then grabbed me and headed towards the girls' washroom. "Hey! You're not allowed in here!" I warned him but he didn't listen to me.

The girls inside stared at Akashi. Some were blushing while some found him odd. He dragged me in front of the sink.

He quickly took a plain black handkerchief out then soaked it from the water that came from the sink. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He faced me then wept it on my face. "Hey!" I was about to protest until he spoke. "You don't need make-up to look beautiful," he uttered. I blushed deeply at what he said.

When he was finally finished, he wringed it then wept the now-dry cloth unto my facial skin. The girls inside the restroom watched us.

"I heard everything; even the part when you talked about me," he uttered without emotion.

He didn't mind about the girls around us.

"I'm only going to do this once," he said as he knelt. His red hair swayed in motion. His eyes stared at me. He grabbed my hands and sighed. "Azuri, will you be mine?"

I was expecting him to say, 'will you marry me'. Damnit.

I looked away and said, "I-I guess."

He stood up. "You don't know how hard that was," he mustered under his breath. "I was expecting for something more that concerns the 'm' word," I complained.

Akashi glared at me. Our female audience blushed at our actions and so on.

"Are you trying to lead me on?" he asked. He knows me too well. He knows almost everything. He is absolute. "I don't know," I teased him. I wanted to give myself a pat on the back.

He sighed once more. He looked at me in a very serious manner.

"Coward?" I joked then I realized that I just hit him below the belt. I've gone too far. "Fine, I'll ask you once more in a natural way of mine," he said.

He grabbed the collar of my attire and held me so close to him. I was scared yet the look on his face made my heart beat faster and faster and faster.

"Marry me or die," he told me and released me.

Would you look at that...? He actually asked me to marry him... In a harsh way...


	31. Chapter 31

I walked beside Seijuro quietly while blushing. We just got out of the washroom. My mind was completely blank. When he said 'will you be mine', it seemed like he forced himself to do it, but when he held me close to him and uttered 'marry me or die', it definitely felt like he was really saying it to me.

"Sei...juro," I whispered softly. Akashi gazed at me then looked away. I bit my lower lip. I didn't want to be silent at the moment.

Thinking of a way to start a conversation with him, I decided to ask him, "Why did you go to the girls' washroom with me? You could've just told me to remove my make-up."

"If I brought you to the boys' restroom, that would be awkward. The boys might even feast upon seeing you walk in. Besides, I do what I want to do. Nobody can order me around," he spoke.

I wanted to close our communication gap. I wanted to destroy the barrier that separates the two of us. "You know..." he trailed off as he simply laced his fingers with mine. I felt my heart abuse itself from beating so hard and fast.

My cheeks quickly reddened and became hot. I guess that's what love can do to a poor maiden like me.

"Your heart loses its normal beating pattern whenever I'm around. I can sense it. Your cheeks would quickly blush until its red color becomes the color of blood," he uttered.

He knew that all along? Oh come on, if he did, why would he bring that up now? He needs to explain a lot of things to me.

"Seijuro, you need to explain a lot of details," I decided to say it bluntly. I was curious and I can't deny that. I may have strong feelings for him but it doesn't mean that I won't ask him about things I'm curious of.

There's no such thing as a perfect relationship, right? Wait... Do I even have a relationship with Akashi?

"I wanted you to stop liking me because I already knew about your dad's plan that would concern Aizawa. I didn't want to be a hindrance. I didn't want to be tied up into those matters, but somehow, on the way, I fell. Winning is everything to me and I didn't want to lose you. I was never interested on romance as you can tell. That's the main point as to why I cannot treat you well back then. I also didn't want to be a hindrance to your future," he simply said while looking at me for a very long time.

His grasp on my hand was so warm. Akashi was such a well-grown and decent man. He was so heart-suffocating and mesmerizing. Everything about him was too much for me to handle.

"I love you," he whispered then I froze. He stopped walking just to check up on me. What he said surprised me. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I wasn't expecting him to tell that to me.

My face went bright red while heat started to approach it. My heart was getting wild and I couldn't do a thing about it.

"Besides, I'm confident that I can still beat all those guys in otome games when it comes to your heart," he let out a smirk. Due to too much romantic vibes, I couldn't think straight.

Suddenly, a guy harshly bumped at me and I fell on the floor in a sitting manner.

"Watch it!" the guy was mad as if I was such a huge pest. "You're the one who bumped at me," I complained.

Really, Azuri? You're starting a fight right in front of the guy you love. Do you still have any dignity? No. You've lost it ever since you met the guy of your desires.

Stop talking to me, brain. I can do this. I can fix this.

"Look where you're going! What are you? A blind person? Tsk," the guy fought back while I got up. Just as I was about to argue with him once more, Akashi stepped in unto our scene.

He stopped right in front of the guy who looked at him in a serious way. "I apologize for the trouble she had caused, but you don't have any right to get mad at her quickly," he stated as he bowed with a gentle smile. "I-it was n-nothing!" the guy felt awkward.

Suddenly, Akashi's smile faded away and he became serious when he raised his head. He stepped closer to the man and looked at him in an intimidating manner. His eyes revealed power and supremacy. His expression was something to be feared of.

"Know your place," he uttered. He walked towards me and sighed. The man shook due to being nervous. Akashi glanced at him while he retreated.

"You were scary yet cool at the same time," I admitted with a blush. He looked at me with a smirk.

He stood up for me. He defended me. He protected me.

"Thank you," I whispered as I fiddled with my fingers. "He shouldn't have done that to you and you should have just controlled your temper," he lectured me.

"Sorry," I told him. He let out another sigh then pulled me close to him, making my head hit his chest. He patted me on my head as if I was a simple child.

I raised my head and he smiled at me. His eyes gleamed with the beam of honesty while his smile showed a life full of glee. The carved line upon his lips greeted me with warmth. Its light was brighter than the sun as if he wanted to be the cause of my blindness. His messy hair, though uncombed, was perfectly fixed and it was effortlessly attractive. His pale skin, oh God, complemented his features as if he has the face of a known chef'd oeuvre.

"I surrender," his smile changed into a smirk. He laced his fingers unto mine once more and we continued to walk.

The way he walked made me look. The way he breathed was like an addictive drug that delivered me to a temporary world of wonders. His dearest existence, itself, made me weak and grumble inside. He used to ignore me as if I was nothing, but a shadow. Nonetheless, due to changes, I was falling for him way harder.

My love is strong, true and gentle, though, back then, it was considered as one-sided for me to settle. It is like the unseen air that is around everyone. Everytime he's around, I cannot breathe well. Save me, please. I cannot take this any longer. His knife of rejection disappeared. Why oh why, oh loved one, are my feelings hard to see? Help me, help me, I cannot hold it anymore. Oh my, oh my, your ignorance in the past was such a pain. It hurts, it hurts - the blissful pain that is hard to utter, but his sweetness, however, made me overcome all those matters. My affection towards him is something I cannot muster. However, I still love him and I'll love him forever.

He is such a sweet lie, a walking source of my desires. To have him is a fulfillment to my life's greatest wishes. Oh dear, oh God, he is so beautiful, he is dazzling, he is addictive, he is mesmerizing. Oh my, oh my, he is such a breathtaking nightmare.

He blinked at me and smirked for another time.

I loved him back then; I still love him right now. Forever and ever, his absolute power is my vow.

"You're my empress for eternity."


	32. Chapter 32

Seijuro Akashi - he is a redheaded guy who never had any interest in romance. His attention was only fixed on things he really wanted. He came from a very wealthy family that was full of perfectionists. He was the team captain of a certain group of players who knuckled under his command. He was absolute. Despite his scary nature upon certain matters, he captured the hearts of different maidens, but there was only one lucky maiden who succeeded to catch his attention; that maiden was me.

All my heartaches were worth it. All my tears weren't shed for no reason. Everything was a miracle.

The way he could make my heart beat nonstop was something only he could do. He was unique and special.

He used to push me away and ignore me, but everything changed. He's my sanctuary. He's my sanity.

Slowly walking upon the bloody red colored carpet, my raven eyes blinked repeatedly just to know if I was dreaming. My hair was fixed into a princess-like style, emphasizing the wavy curls of my hairtips below.

There was a white veil upon my head that was acting like a very thin curtain in front of my face. My dress was as pure as the way its whiteness could look like. It was plain yet simple; despite its simplicity, it looked so beautiful.

A bouquet of Akashi's handpicked flowers was unto my grasp as I took steps upon my way to the aisle. There was a song playing; a song that was a sign of two people's commitment to one another - the wedding march.

I took a look around and noticed the ones who were there; our parents, our friends, our workers, my brothers, his teammates and so on.

The person who locked his left arm around my right arm escorted me on my way towards the altar where Akashi stood at. He was watching me carefully, staring upon my figure while I gave him a sly smile.

He smirked at me then my cheeks blushed.

Finally, we were united in front of the altar then the priest gave us a huge grin. He began to speak and utter words necessary to the ceremony. Akashi's dad was serious yet proud. My dad was still in disbelief even though he was happy. Who would've thought that his baby girl would get married to an emperor?

The wedding vows came so suddenly and I anticipated every word that came from the priest's and Akashi's mouth.

Then the final part came; "You may now kiss the bride."

My cheeks automatically went red and Akashi stepped in and dared to close the gap between us. He removed the front part of the veil and whispered something before kissing me; "Mine."

My eyes went wide then he kissed me. People clapped their hands for us. After parting, I smiled at them.

After that, we greeted everyone who came. Kise walked towards me with a very huge crack upon his lips that showed happiness. "Congratulations, Akacchi," he spoke. I gasped then I playfully punched his chest. "I- Oh- Stop it," I said.

Akashi was finally my surname. Azuri Akashi.

After the huge miraculous event, Akashi and I decided to celebrate our wedding to somewhere private.

We were inside a spacious room with dark blue curtains hung up upon the windows, white walls surrounded our figures and I sat on the comfy sofa while Akashi looked at the view outside from the huge windows.

I gazed at him, bit my lower lip, smiled to myself then I began to squeal while I grabbed the pillow of the sofa and buried my face on it.

My heart was throbbing so fast. When I finally tried to look at Akashi, he was gazing upon my figure. "What... Was that?"

"N-nothing... I- I just can't believe that we're finally together. I- Akashi, I-" I couldn't find the words that would accompany my heart's current flow of emotions.

Akashi walked towards me and picked me up bridal style. "We are both Akashi now. I told you to call me Seijuro, remember?" his eyes were like the eyes of a lion that was watching its prey.

I didn't speak. I watched him as he put me down unto the bed with a smirk upon his face. He looked so brilliant without any effort.

My heart jumped inside while I observed my husband's features very well. He was looking at me while I stared at his face. No guy from any otome game could match his charming display.

I quickly took a pillow and buried my face upon it. "What in the world are you doing?" he questioned. "I can't handle this feeling anymore," I said then I began to squeal again.

He forcefully took the pillow away from me and I fought back. It was embarrassing. He won, threw the pillow away from us and I realized how awkward we looked like. He was on top of me with his two hands supporting his weight. His eyes were glancing at me. "You're fangirling over your husband," he uttered and I looked away with a blush upon my cheeks.

"That is normal, right?" I asked then gazed back at him. He smirked at me. "I don't know," he simply replied. "That's not true. You are absolute," I quickly responded. "I know," he commented.

"Stop the irony. You're making my head spin," I told him. "Always have and will always do," he added. I blushed again.

He was the biggest tease to my life. He was the most tempting guy on earth. He was such a perfect king.

"S-stop it..." I said. "Why? Who are you?" he questioned. "I'm your wife," I emphasized the word 'wife'. Upon realizing what I meant, my face went redder.

His face closed the gap between us and kissed me on my lips. We parted and looked into each other's eyes. "I'm going to make you blush the whole time tonight," he finished while he brushed some of my hair away from my face.

I knew what he meant and I became nervous yet I trusted him.

After all, he was the red ruler who gazed under the blue sky; the emperor under a wide and happy layer, the king of kings.


	33. Chapter 33

I sat on the sofa beside my daughter, who had red hair and raven eyes, inside the living room. She was watching me play otome games.

I had just finished doing household chores and attending to some paperwork. Upon that accomplishment, I decided to play.

My son, who also inherited the red hair color and red eyes, looked at me in an odd way while I squealed in delight at the sight of otome bishies.

"Oh my gosh," I reacted. My daughter was hugging a pillow while having a smile on her face.

"Mom, you're weird," my son told me. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out then got back to playing my game.

My daughter looked at her brother and did the same thing.

"I don't get it. How did an awesome and a strict person like dad actually like you? No offense, mom."

"That's because she managed to burn her dignity into ashes whenever I'm around," a deep and calm voice greeted our ears. I heard the front door of the house close and it only meant one thing; my husband was home.

I decided to save the game and pause it. Akashi greeted us and I smiled at him. "How was your day?"

"Good enough," he told me. "Why?" our children asked. "It's all about business. I don't lose to anyone and I'd rather keep that record of mine," Akashi stated.

"Cool," my son said.

I giggled and Akashi decided to play Shogi with our son. I managed to continue playing my game.

My daughter and I kept on blushing at the goodlooking male characters while Akashi and our son just played quietly.

"There they go again," our son said. Akashi smirked and said, "I can see that someone will inherit your fangirlism, Azuri."

"I can't help it; she enjoys the sight of bishies," I responded. "Besides, your playmate is most likely going to inherit your way of thinking," I added.

I continued playing for quite some time. Finally, I completed the game. With a victorious smile, I saved my progress and stood up then ejected the disk from the playstation.

I sighed. Akashi suddenly appeared at my back. He turned to our children and said, "It's late already, get to sleep," he uttered. Our son followed him quickly while our daughter remained at her place. "Dear, your dad's orders are absolute and you have to follow them," I told her.

"Why don't you?" she counter-questioned. I sweatdropped at her interrogation. "That's because mommy is allowed to since I'm dad's wife. Besides, I've suffered too much when I disobeyed him back then," I told our daughter. She giggled and left us.

I faced Akashi and he was staring at me. "I can see the future of our son. As well as our daughter's."

"What?" I asked. Akashi scoffed then messed my hair.

"Years from now, our son might be the head of a company and have the same characteristics as I do," Akashi explained.

I may had been his wife, but believe me, I had never gotten tired of looking at his face. He's too beautiful, goodlooking and such.

"You're blushing," he uttered. "I am not!" I quickly replied in denial.

"If that's the case, I won't get curious about the future heart aches of his future woman," I finished with a soft laugh.

"He would be a great man someday," Akashi contrasted. He was serious.

We sat on the sofa.

My head tilted and rested itself by Akashi's right shoulder. "He would give women troublesome heartaches just like how you did," I quickly retorted.

"Are you starting an argument that concerns my personality?" Akashi glared at me. I held my hands on the air as a sign of surrender.

"Don't worry, our daughter is most likely to inherit all of your odd habits and doings," Akashi stated.

"S-shut up!" the blush on my face got worse. I was about to cover my ears, but he stopped me.

"Such as fantasizing over the guy she loves, getting caught in confusion, fangirling over the poor guy, play otome games, buy posters of fictional men, fangirl over her future husband, squeal every time she's happy and so on," Akashi enumerated. My face got red.

It was embarrassing. "Why you so mean?" I questioned in a childish manner.

"I feel sorry for our daughter's dignity," Akashi added. "Hey!" I reacted quickly until Akashi held me close. "Have I told you before that you look perfectly cute when you blush?"

I froze. His words melted me. I buried my face unto his chest.

"Three... Two... One..." Akashi counted off and it was just in time for me to squeal. He knew me very well.

"Mnnngggghhhh Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

After squealing and feeling tired, I asked him, "How did you know the exact time that I would squeal?"

"I know everything. I can see the entirety of the future; the entirety of all things. Being your husband for years made me know all of your reactions and such," Akashi said as he held me closer.

We were inside the living room with flashy grand lights, bloody red carpet, classy wooden furniture, huge flat-screened TV and etc. Walls were painted with plain white.

I realized that I was the only one who wasn't a redhead inside our house. Still, I was very happy with our family.

"Seijuro," I called out. "What?" he asked. "You are absolutely absolute. I'm glad that I'm yours," I told him and hugged him. He patted me by the back and smirked. "You're mine; only mine. Anyone who opposes and tries to break our family shall suffer under my wrath," he simply stated.

We fell asleep at the living room.

No more heart aches, no more tears. We had a family, we had everything.

I was the empress, he was the emperor and we had our children.

The sight of red didn't mean blood, wrath or anger to me anymore. What it meant to me was my family - redheaded king, prince and princess.

Akashi's godlike existence was my weakness. His presence was my prison into his godly world.

I'd take that any day.

I started out with nothing but an existence as a fangirl.


	34. Chapter 34

Can I be honest? Okay. Whatever.

The truth was that I never really wanted to end this fan fic. Selfish enough. I started this with nothing but a potential liking towards Akashi.

As I wrote more chapters, I started to like him even more; getting obsessed with him in the process. This story might have had grammatical errors and typos though. Every amateur had those and I'm one of them.

Dealing with everything was a huge fuss inside my head. Creating this fic was one of the best things I'd ever done right after I just became obsessed with anime and manga.

As far as I could remember, the very first obsession I had with a fictional character was for **Sasori** then** Roxas**, then** Vanitas**, then **Sora**, then **Ventus**, then **the four KH boys I already mentioned** including **Demyx**, followed by **Kido Kenji**, then** Jack Frost**, then **Tetsuya Kuroko**, and now... the red prince.

This was the very first fic where I made a fangirl be the protagonist - that would explain a lot about why I kept on exaggerating Akashi's charms.

Getting messages about this story made me happy. Happy enough to simply sleep the whole day after contemplating about it. Some talked to me through twitter, some on , some on Facebook and so on.

I had a huge flaw in this fic and some of you might have noticed it.

What I would really like to say was: _**No matter who you are, you can make something that can be appreciated by others.**_

The number of people ain't really that much of importance. It's the impression you leave. Ohyeah.

Words of Wisdom 101.

Believe me, I'm a simple **_nobody_**in school. Haha. I don't even read that much. Truth be told, I barely read a book or even a story inside our English book. I'm so dead once my teacher finds out about it.

Whenever our teacher tells us to read a certain story in our book, what I always do is search for the summary of the story instead **(through Google, I LOVE YOU GOOGLE)** and just remember what is needed to be remembered.

That's the main reason why my friends say, "you actually read it?" or "it's a miracle," or even "are you sick?" whenever I read the whole literary piece. In my junior year (which began on June 2013) the only stories that I have actually read completely were **The Cask of Amontillado**, **Sa Bagong Paraiso** and I think that's all of them.

In my whole life, the only literary books that I have read were **The Alchemist**, **Emily the Strange**, **Bakit Di Ka Crush ng Crush Mo**, **Steamed** (5-10% of it). Inspirational Books I have read? There's only one and that's **How to Turn Thoughts into Things**.

In eBooks or_ ORIGINAL wattpad stories, _I've read **Sweet Madness** and **My Wattpad Love** without skipping a chapter. Yay! Party! Haha!

I am not a bookworm. My parents even kept on telling me that I should learn how to do that advance reading for lessons thingy in which I do not do so.

Whenever I'm on my phone and my parents ask me, "What are you doing?" I will always answer them with "I'm reading." They actually think that I'm reading an eBook, but the truth is I'm either **ranting on twitter **or **reading a manga**.

I may not love actual books, but I do love fanfiction even though I also barely read some. Haha.

What made me enter the world of fan fiction was **my fondness towards Roxas**. My fave fanfic site back then was . I love reading **reader x character** type of stories.

Anyway, back to the point, I know the feeling of how you are simply ignored in class or treated as nothing but a plain student while others are treated in a special manner. It sucks, right?

Honestly, from what I've observed, people, whom some _think of as those who cannot do something good or just go with the flow_, **can do more** than what of those popular kids can.

Those kids lack attention upon their development. Let's brace it; that is the presence of injustice and underestimation.

_Fan fiction kinda opened me to the world of words_. Yay. Hooray. And some of you too.

My advice? **SAVE THE PHOTOS OF YOUR OBSESSION INSIDE YOUR PHOTO LIBRARY**

**LET YOUR BRILLIANT IMAGINATION CRAFT THE WAY TO A BETTER PATH**

**DON'T LET THE WORLD STOP YOU AND ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT...**

**YOU CAN DO SOMETHING. YOU CAN DO MORE. **

**I WAS ONCE A NOBODY.**

**NOW LOOK AT ME...**

**I'M STILL NOT A SOMEBODY. I AM STILL A NOBODY.**

**OHGAAHD THAT WAS SUCH A HUGE CRACK. MY POOR DIGNITY.**

**I wish my parents can read this and tears of joy would be shed. Oh em gee, their daughter is pathetically trying to inspire others despite her own flaws. They might also be mad because of some of its content. Ironically ironic.**


End file.
